Akame ga Kill: the dragon ring
by HydraGC
Summary: Tatsumi enters the capitol with a relic already the legendary dragon ring, it's power he is still learning but he can't rest now. He is faced by two women, both wanting to butcher the little girl standing behind him. Akame and Kurome stand blades ready to slice through anything to eliminate their target.
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED

Chapter 1

An empire is just like any living thing, eventually it grows old, before reaching a stage in which it must die and be replaced. This empire has become filled with corruption, with a child emperor sitting on the throne but no more than a puppet, waiting to have his strings cut. The nation is filled with poverty and sadness, and any that challenge the upper class are culled in the hundreds if dictated. The nation's decaying state is becoming more evident as time passes, with more of the corrupt politicians and high class using their status to take advantage of the lower class, because of this, many splinter factions have started to pop up more frequently over time in an attempt to rebel, only to be crushed easily by the imperial forces. One of these is the notorious Night Raid, a team of mostly unknown assassins of the growing, more united and widespread army of revolutionary forces.

A young man of an outlying small village in the countryside, far from the capital, was following an elder of said village through a forest, until he was led to a small mound of land jutting out from the side of a hilly part of the forest, almost impossible to see until revealed by the elderly man as they came nearer to the entrance.

"Now Tatsumi, i assume you understand my reason for bringing you out here, correct?" He paused looking at the youth's confused expression and sighed.

"It was around maybe four centuries ago now, when the village was smaller, and bandits and danger beasts roamed more freely in these lands, that raids and destruction plagued our people almost nightly, when a stranger appeared, though it is rumoured that this person had been one of the villagers that had vanished years prior, to return clad in an armour unlike any we had witnessed at the time, with power seemingly decimating many foes before the man collapsed in the centre of the village, dying. His only possession upon death?" He gestured for the boy to follow into the hole as he entered.

Space was sparse in the cramped tunnel, maybe lasting a few metres of discomfort as there was a pulsing heat sensation getting stronger, the walls feeling hotter the further in they trekked until the tunnel opened into a more spacious yet rather small and hidden room from the rest of the world, in which lay, to Tatsumi's horror and fascination, a skeletal arm protruding from the ground in the centre, adorned only by a intricately patterned silver ring, with a large, crimson gem embedded in its core. It was something that made the boy feel weak in its presence, as it seemed to emanate power from itself, making the air of their surroundings crackle slightly. The elder turned to Tatsumi and spoke "This, is the only possession of the dragon knight that saved our people all those years ago, the Teigu, Roar of the Dragon, Deagora."

Tatsumi stared at it for a moment in awe, then blinked. "As much as this is an honour to be shown this… why are you showing me this?"

"Child, as many of the village know, you wish to become a part of the imperial forces as a way of helping our people-" his faced turned dark in the dim light of the cave, the ring being the only faint glow of light around in the small space "-many still view you as weak in their eyes, unable to contend with others of the Capital… You need to become stronger to prove them wrong, for your own good, and for those that shall be more or less depending on your actions…" he said sombrely, before smiling a little, seeing the distraught face of the training warrior. "Only messing with you, Tatsumi, we all believe in you. However, there are rumours that only those capable of wielding certain… artifacts, can be viewed as much more highly in rank in their form of military. The Elder gestured for Tatsumi to approach the ring, obeying like a dog, he ventured forward towards the ring, feeling a presence that seemed to be watching him, but unable to detect exactly where invisible eyes scanned him the closer to the relic he got.

A voice echoed inside his head. "Sending a mere boy now, it seems… pathetic humans, but alas, it seems yet another fool seeks my power." Tatsumi stopped, looking around for the elder, who appeared to left the youth alone in the room, the voice stopped for a moment, curious. "What's he looking for?"

"Wh-who's there?" Tatsumi called out, reaching for a short sword in its scabbard.

"You hear my voice, human? Strange, but interesting… What is it you wish of my power, I wonder? Another petty 'hero' who wants glory and women perhaps? Or do you have another reason for wanting my power child?" The voice replied.

Tatsumi shook his head. "I mean, i want to help with my home and all, but that's why i want to join the military, to help people here. But who- where are you hiding anyway? Show yourself!" He yelled, looking around for someone to appear.

The was a long pause, then a sigh. "...wow, are you an idiot kid? I'm right here" Tatsumi continued looking around at the enclosed space. "Over here, dumbass! I'm really the only other thing in this damn place if you couldn't tell!" His eyes trailed down to the ring, still raised by the deceased's hand, then reached out towards it, feeling the heat growing further from it, wanting to stop and retreat from the strange object and the odd voice, but compelled to see this through, his fingers curled around the object and snatched it away from the remains of its previous owner. The feeling of heat vanished and for Tatsumi in the cave, the world went black.

A blinding bright flash of light appeared in front of him and he shielded his eyes from it as it engulfed him. Pain shot through his body and he screamed, feeling flames lick his body as it surrounded him… then nothing. His eyes slowly opened, he was still alive? The light had faded significantly, but he was in a sea of fire, standing on no visible floor, only more fire below and above, but no pain."Still planning on taking me i see, very well. You appear capable, judging from your memories... " the voice started to quieten towards the end. Before the boy could even think of a response the voice carried on, apparently unable to think quietly to itself. "I could do with getting out of this place anyhow, been stuck here for too damn long, probably gonna get rusty in a fight it's been so long… " it trailed off again.

After a short while of the voice's ponderings, seeming to forget the now agitated human, Tatsumi spoke up "okay what the hell is going on here? Is this the afterlife or someth-"

"Ah! Damn kid, you startled me there, forgot you were here, sorry." The voice of Deagora yelped.

"Why am I even here?" He asked, confused.

"You entered my lair and stole me from my master, I have to see what sort of fool would try to even attempt this sort of plan, that is why we are here of course. Now, again, what do you really want from me, huh?" It asked, sounding more authoritative this time. "Know what? This is a pointless endeavor in itself if you don't even wear me…" Deagora grumbled.

Tatsumi blinked, opening his hand to find the ring was still in his palm, he picked it up and slid it down onto his left ring finger. But no sooner as he had done so, he felt a quick pain where the ring was placed, and looked in horror as he saw blood drip from beneath the ring, but flow towards the red gem embedded in the ring. When it seemed have had enough of its vampiric meal, the voice spoke again "Well now we are bonded. Via this connection you will never truly be alone. I will always be at your side. You are my master...actually come to think about it what is your name?" The ring asked curiosity evident in it's voice.

"Tatsumi" he replied.

"Well Tatsumi my name is Deagora: the roar of the dragon" Deagora spoke again "I grant you dominion over fire and once you are strong enough you may where my mighty dragon armour. Now master it's time for sleep" Deagora's gem glowed brightly and everything around Tatsumi disappeared in a void of black.

Tatsumi woke up in his bed, he had Deagora on his left finger, looking closely he could see the faint outline of a dragon swim around inside the gem. "What's up master?" Deagora asked as the outline stopped to face Tatsumi. "Ahh I am all good" Tatsumi answered.

"Good, oh by the way master you're late" deagora informed with a sense of amusement in his voice. "What do you mea….crap" Tatsumi said as he leaped out of bed and grabbed his bag of packed survival gear that was given to him by many of the townsfolk. He opened the door wearing a pale yellow jumper and wore a white shirt underneath, he had a bright smile on his face "Well Deagora let's save my home".

Tatsumi left his home village with his two childhood friends Ieyasu and Sayo, all carrying the hopes and dreams of their village. They set off heading for the capitol with the aim to join the guard and become rich to save their home. Unfortunately on the way they were attacked and were separated but Tatsumi was unwavered. He pressed on knowing in his heart that they will reunite at the capitol.

Along the way Tatsumi fought many danger beasts but he was the best warrior in his village, he dealt with many of them easily without the need to tap into Deagora's power. He finally reached the capitol after three days of constant battling against the beast but it did not even tire him, if anything it got him more pumped for his goal, when he stepped into the guard barracks he instantly tried to show of, which unfortunately for him got his ass thrown out of there.

"Master remember there is a crisis going on with money, they probably aren't taking anyone on" Deagora said.

"Hey aren't you a country boy" said a blonde woman who was leaning over the fallen Tatsumi. "You're trying to join the guard, well maybe I can help but first buy me lunch" she said "Oh and the names Leone" she said smiling.

"No problem lunch it is, my name is Tatsumi" Tatsumi said.

A little later on

"You said lunch but you're just getting smashed" Tatsumi complained.

"Well drinking brings out the fun" Leone said.

"Now spill it how do I get through the ranks of the guard quickly?" Tatsumi asked.

After a long explanation where Lione said if Tatsumi gave her a large amount of money she'll bribe a friend for him. When he realised what he did he almost cried. He had just given all the money he had to a stranger who ran off.

"I know you are an idiot" Deagora said laughing. " I mean seriously, don't you know nothing."

Due to having no money Tatsumi was forced to sleep outside in the cold but thanks to Deagora's power over fire he wasn't freezing. A carriage was riding past him and stopped with a little lady walked out.

"Do you need a place to stay" she asked in a soft tone. " I can take you with me to my family's mansion. You'll be safe there" she said with a smile. "My name is Aria, what is yours?" She asked.

"My name is Tatsumi, thank you very much." Tatsumi said as he got into the carriage.

When he arrived he met both of Aria's parents who were polite and kind. They treated him with respect. They vowed to help Tatsumi find his friends, Aria's father went so far to even promise to get Tatsumi into the guards starting as a lieutenant right of the start.

"Really I couldn't thank you enough" Tatsumi said.

"It's no problem, We'll find your friends in no time" The father stated.

"I am sure you'll be reunited with them soon" Aria said but her eyes shown a hint of something

Tatsumi couldn't put his finger on it at all.

On the way to the room he was given, one of the guards pulled him aside.

"You are good with a blade yes?" He asked

"I am" Tatsumi said.

"Have you heard of night raid?" The guard asked fearful.

"No" Tatsumi replied.

"Well they are assassins who kill nobles, they blame all nobles for the state the empire is in, when it is just the prime minister's fault" The guard said.

"Do you think they'll attack here" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes I do" The guard said before a loud scream pierced the silence. "There already here" he said in fear.

The mother was sliced in two before she even knew what happened and standing in front of her corpse was a purple haired women holding a giant pair of scissors, she bowed before the corpse before saying "I am sorry" she disappeared out of sight just as quickly as she appeared.

The father was being strangled to death by a blonde haired women with very much feline traits, having a tail, cat ears and even claws for her hands.

"Please I have a daughter" The father pleaded.

"Don't worry, she'll be joining you" Leone said as she broke his neck.

Tatsumi saw Aria being pulled of by a group of guards roughly twelve of them. They were being chased by two girls both were wielding katanas.

"We have to help her" Tatsumi said as he rushed behind them. He saw nine of the guards turn to fight the two girls, who just said "Eliminate" as they easily sliced through them, during this distraction Tatsumi easily slipped past them and got to Aria

"Aria are you okay" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi please buy us the time please" one of the guards said as he saw two black haired girls run towards them one with long hair and the other with short hair. They both stopped when they saw Tatsumi draw two short swords and face them.

"Not a target" the long haired one said

"No need to eliminate" the short haired one continued.

They both went to run around Tatsumi who fell back and made sure to be in the way of the girls and Aria.

"These two are obviously better than me but I have no choice, if I can't save one girl how can I save my home" Tatsumi thought as got ready to engage.

"Hold it master these two are really dangerous, they both are wielding imperial relics." Deagora said "hmm I think it's time to use my power, otherwise you are definitely dead"

"Right then now or never then" Tatsumi said.

"Say my name with all your fury, with all the fire in your soul." Deagora shouted.

Tatsumi raised the ring facing it to the girls who backed off slightly.

"DEEAAGGOORRAA!" Tatsumi shouted as a inferno spiralled around him and at the top of it rose a giant dragon it roared into the sky before descending around Tatsumi, revealing him head to toe in a dark red armor with two wings protruding out the back. It had a small dragon engraved into the left shoulder plate. Tatsumi moved his arms forward as flames danced around his hands and he pulled out of the fires two flaming short swords, he spun them in front of the two girls.

"Surrender now, no one needs to get hurt." Tatsumi said blades raised.

The two girls readied their blades but before they could charge a new voice broke the violence.

"Hey country boy" Leone said as she walked forward.

"You, you stole all my money" Tatsumi said blade pointing at her

"Well no she didn't steal it just you know made you look like an ass" Deagora said.

"Hey no fair" Leone said pretending to be hurt. "But before you think you're rushing to the protection of an innocent girl, you should look in there." She said pointing to the barn where the guards were heading too.

"She isn't lying, she generally believes something in there will change your mind" Deagora said.

"Anything I can do to stop them slitting her throat to then" Tatsumi asked.

"Say Deagora prima" Deagora said.

"Deagora prima" Tatsumi said as the dragon on his left shoulder plate moved on it's own, it jumped of the armor, it became a solid object and grew to the size of a rather large dog.

Everyone backed off as this small metal dragon snarled at them. Tatsumi marveled at this, "there is literally nothing you can't do hey?" He asked.

"Well within reason" Deagora responded.

Tatsumi turn around and smashed his fist into the door of the barn, it blew off it's hinges with ease. What he saw broke his heart there in the centre of the room hung his best friend Sayo she was skinned alive and turned to see Ieyasu coughing up blood in a cell. He ran towards hit and ripped the bars off. Ieyasu fell into his lap, as the armor cover Tatsumi vanished.

"Ahh I finally get to see Deagora's power, that's worth it. You know Sayo didn't given no matter how much that little monster tortured her she never gave in, How could I do nothing less" Ieyasu said before taking one last breath. Deagora roared with anger, it could be seen through the dragon which instantly turned it attention to Aria, it snarled and flames appeared in its mouth. Tatsumi walked out quietly and looked at Aria who at this point was defending herself shouting "You should all be happy I did that to them, you farm peasants are lesser than animals."

Upon hearing those words Tatsumi engulfed himself in fire and walked out wearing his armor. He put his hand into the fires that appeared to the side of him and pulled out a greatsword, Aria shouted and roared at Tatsumi before he moved his blade and took her head clean of her shoulders but there was no blood. The blade was so hot, it instantly cauterized the wound upon contact.

"Wow that was efficient" Leone said. "Hey I know you should join us" she said with arms raised and smiling.

 **A.N - So a few changes has been made but mostly this is too help set up the story, I hope people are happier with the changes. Everyone please thank my friend for his amazing help in this improved version, now we are not going to redo all the chapters but we will make sure all the following chapters 8 onwards are up to scratch with this one, and also the grand phoenix for their advice**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatsumi deactivated Deagora prima, the metal dragon jumped back onto the shoulder plate and melded with it. He then deactivated the armor which vanished in a whiff of flames.

"Got to admit it that is one awesome relic" Leone said smiling, "Now I guess you will be coming with us" Leone said smiling before she swung her first with deadly speed straight into Tatsumi's face. It knocked him out cold. The dragon in the ring moved around the stone, it thrashed and snarled.

"Rgh she hit him, oh maybe I should just take over just for a little bit" Deagora thought "Well I guess not, I shouldn't do that" Deagora continued.

Leone grabbed Tatsumi and picked him up, her and the two black haired girls ran away from the dead corpse of Aria. Leone jumped up the building with easy closely followed by the two black haired girls.

They landed on a wire, when a pink haired girl carrying a massive sniper rifle spoke up

"Leone why are you bringing back that runt" she said gesturing to the unconscious Tatsumi.

"Did you not see the light show of fire and giant scary dragon in the sky, that was this guy here, plus he has no love for nobles, meaning we have a new ally, Mine" Leone said smiling

"Hey Bulat carry him" Leone says as she throws Tatsumi over to a armored figure who easily held Tatsumi in one arm.

"Hey he's a cute one isn't he" Bulat said as Leone jumped of closely followed by a the two black haired girls, the pink haired girl named Mine, a punk rock looking green haired man and finally the armored warrior holding Tatsumi. They ran for what seemed like hours while Deagora watched and took in their location and how many there were.

When Tatsumi woke up he was in a comfy bed his short swords were missing but Deagora was still on his left index finger. "I wonder why they still left you with me Deagora?" Tatsumi asked.

"Did you forget? I can't leave your side, each time they took me away I reappeared back on your finger in a ball of flames." Deagora said. "This did upset them a lot but hey I am loyal to my chosen master." Deagora said with pride in his voice.

"Ahh you're awake" Leone said as she opened the door Tatsumi started to get out of the bed.

"My you are a tough one, I hit you with full blown strike and you get up quite easily and without any injuries" Leone said smiling.

"Deagora did you heal my wounds?" Tatsumi asked inside.

"I can do, there are many abilities I have but you need to be stronger to use them" Deagora said. "It's a self fulfilling prophecy, the stronger you are, the powerful power you can wield, the stronger you need to be" he said. "However I do have a few trump cards that only work once or twice depending on the strength of the master."

"Tatsumi? Tatsumi? TATSUMI!?." Leone shouted at him as he was staring into his ring blanking out a little bit.

"Sorry was spacing out then" Tatsumi said quickly.

"Well time for you to meet everybody" Leone said smiling as she grabbed Tatsumi's arm and dragged him out of the room. They entered a great wall where they see a tall purpled haired women sat at a desk quietly reading a book.

"Oh hey Sheele" Leone said smiling and waving her left arm. "This is Tatsumi can you give him something to encourage him to join us"

"Umm hi Tatsumi if you don't we will be forced to kill you" Sheele said very quietly.

"Hi" Tatsumi said while taking a small bow while thinking "SH*T things are already getting hairy".

"Everything will be fine" Deagora said.

"Putting your head for execution already little cockroach?" Said a voice to the side of Tatsumi, he saw a small pink haired girl standing there in front of him, the way she carried herself hinted that she had a lot of self confidence.

"This is Mine, she is like this with everybody" Leone said.

Tatsumi simply smile at Mine, he found that rather amusing.

"Well let's go to the training yard, it's the best place to go to let of steam" Leone said as they walked outside to quite literally see a man letting of steam as he swung a pole staff around himself with such force and skill.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah that's Bulat" Leone said. As Bulat did one final attack and caused a shockwave.

"Oh hi you are Tatsumi right" Bulat said as he walked towards them.

"Yes I am" Tatsumi said as he raised his hand to shake Bulats.

As they both had a firm handshake Leone popped in. "He's gay."

"Hey don't give him the wrong idea" Bulat said staring into Tatsumi's eyes.

"He's already given me the wrong idea" Deagora said.

With that Leone led them to the hotsprings where they overheard a green haired man whispering to himself. "Oh miss Leone's bath starts soon, I will brave any danger for a chance of a glimpse of those beauties" he said.

"Oh really well Lubbock I'll break your fingers and maybe your arm." Leone said as she pinned him.

"You never learn, this little pervert is Lubbock" Leone said. After she let him go they walked down the springs heading towards the waterfall.

"Just two more to meet." Leone said cheerfully.

"I'm at my limit" Tatsumi moaned.

"Oh relax these two beauts are fine" Leone said as they turned to see the two girls that Tatsumi stood against grill the corpse of a massive danger beast a 3 meter evil bird, they both were digging into it.

"Hey Akame and Kurome" Leone said smiling as they past her some of the meat to Leone

"Wow did you two take that down by yourselves" Tatsumi asked.

"No Kurome did it on her own" Akame said plainly, "Have you decided to join us?"

"Um I haven't made a decision" Tatsumi said.

"Well we can't share our meal with you" Kurome said.

"Now, now Akame, Kurome you should be polite to our guest" a grey haired women not looking only in her mid 30's with what appears to be a robotic arm and an eye patch. "Oh Leone you know that you exceeded the last job"

Leone's face dropped as she ran away only to have the robotic hand launched after her and reel her in. "Taking pleasure out of fighting will get you killed Leone" The grey haired women said.

"I'm sorry boss, please stop reeling me in" Leone pleaded .

"Anyway you are the one who was able to summon flaming swords and armor similar to Incrusio's" Boss said.

"Incrusio?" Tatsumi said.

"It's the earlier version on me, basically I am the finished projected the pinnacle of all the armor relics as well as able to best others in superior weapons" Deagora said his voice full of pride.

"Yes your relic is that ring right? I have never none a relic to actually travel on it's own choice well non living relics, what relic is it? The boss asked.

"It's name is Deagora, it is the dragon ring" Tatsumi said.

"Hmm I don't remember that one, it must of been lost for a long time" Boss said.

"It has been resting inside a cave near my village, it was the place where a valiant knight sacrificed himself to save my entire village, it happen about 400 years ago. The ring has been resting ever since waiting for someone apparently worth to wield it. Or that's what my chief told me" Tatsumi informed.

"What killed this knight" Akame asked looking intrigued.

"Hmm I don't actually know for sure, I was told a very powerful danger beast but now wielding this power I don't know if that's true or not." Tatsumi said. "What did happen Deagora?" Tatsumi thought.

"I am sorry but now is not the time" Deagora answered bluntly.

"Anyway I think we should gather in the main hall" The boss said as she stood up "Where we shall decide what to do about you Tatsumi"

All the assassins gathered in the great hall, the Boss sat in what appeared to be a throne but Tatsumi was more worried about each assassin holding an imperial relic. None was holding it in an aggressive stance they were simply keeping close at all times. It was the fact that if something went wrong, he wasn't sure they could escape.

The boss requested Tatsumi to explain his story. That Tatsumi and his friends left their village with hope to earn enough gold to benefit all in their village, sparing them from starvation. He explained that once he arrived in the capitol he headed straight to the guards office but got turned down straight away. Then he explained Leone conning him out of his money.

"Well just think of it as me using the gold to hire you to night raid" she said with a smile.

He then explained how he got to Aria's mansion and then night raids appearance.

"That's about it" Tatsumi said quietly.

"Well would you like to join Night Raid" The boss asked.

"If I do, will my village get compensated?" Tatsumi asked.

"That can easily be arranged" The boss answered.

"Well I will join then" Tatsumi asked.

"Can you say that so easily, are you prepared to commit murder?" Mine asked.

"I already have" Tatsumi answered.

"That was out of anger" Akame said.

"Could you do it again?" Kurome asked.

"This empire is corrupt, hundreds of innocent suffer each day and two many die for no reason. That is not something I can allow" Tatsumi said.

"Well said Tatsumi" Bulat said giving a thumbs up.

"Welcome to night raid" The boss said. "Akame, Kurome you two are in charge of his early training, if he slows you two down do not hesitate to kill him."

"Understood" They both said in usion

Tatsumi flinched upon hearing this. "Wha..what?" Tatsumi said.

They spent the entire day working in the kitchen making food.

"I feel like a maid" Tatsumi moaned.

"Hey less talking more working!" Mine shouted from the dinner table.

"We're in charge of food" Akame said as she and her sister quickly wolfed down a whole plate of food.

The boss walks into the dining room . "Unfortunately we have three hits tonight, the first two are going to be very hard, well all three are hard but the last one is the lesser of the three. The targets are the Oil lord Gamal, his business partner Lord Markintark and finally the easiest target simply due to his carelessness the imperial police officer Orge."

"Do all three need to be silenced tonight?" Mine asked.

"Yes unfortunately" The boss said. "Tatsumi, I am sending the others to deal with the Lords can you handle Orge yourself?"

"Yes boss" Tatsumi said.

As Akame, Kurome, Leone and Sheele deal with Gamal. Mine, Lubbock and Bulat deal with Markintark.

Tatsumi was left to deal with Orge, he found him in the market district, constantly drinking and assaulting everyone in the area.

"Mr Orge I have a request for" Tatsumi said with a smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Not here" Tatsumi said as he showed a bag which looked like it contained gold coins.

"Lead on" Orge said.

They walked into a quiet alley way.

"This should do just nicely" Tatsumi said as he turned drawing his blade in fluid motion and stabbing Orge in the stomach. "Hmm too easy, he is going to get up in a second" Tatsumi thought as Orge roared in anger and charged him drawing his greatsword and smashing it into Tatsumi's blade.

"Haha your a Night Raid assassin, I would of hoped for someone more of a challenge" He said.

"Well then that's enough playing around" Tatsumi said as he broke both blades with his left hand which now was ablaze, Orge looked completely shocked as the force of the broken blade made him lose his balance, Tatsumi pulled his fist back and smashed it into Orge's stomach. The flames burnt a big hole into his chest.

"Justice is served" Tatsumi said as he walked off.

He was the first to return back from the assassinations today.

"Any wounds Tatsumi?" Asked the boss.

"Nope not a scratch" Tatsumi said as Akame and Kurome walked back into the great hall.

"Kurome shirt" Akame said as she pulled his trousers down.

Kurome grabbed the shirt and pulled it off with ease.

"What are you two doing" Tatsumi said looking embarrassed as hell.

"Hey got some nice goods" Shouted Leone with Bulat smiling at Tatsumi.

Akame and Kurome circled Tatsumi staring him up and down.

"Thank goodness" Akame said.

"We had an old friend who got scratched with a poisoned blade" Kurome said.

"Ah, well can I have my clothes back" Tatsumi said. "Thank you for showing concern, I hope we can continue this relationship"

"What relationship are you on about Tatsumi, being practically naked" Leone said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annoying pests.

The Boss has sent all of Night Raid's members out as intruders have been detected near the HQ.

"Find them and eliminate them" Boss said.

All the members are running through the forest.

Akame and Kurome take the eastern routes. While Sheele and Mine get onto the hills to watch for any of the intruders escaping.

Bulat joins Tatsumi on the northern route while Lubbock checks the cave hideouts.

"Hey Tatsumi have you fought in group combat?" Bulat asks.

"Not really" Tatsumi answered.

"Well be careful and get a feel for the battlefield" Bulat said.

"Sure no problem." Tatsumi replied.

"Oh by the way call me bro or 'Handsome' If you like" Bulat said.

"Sure Bro" Tatsumi replied with a smile.

"Yes that's what I want to hear, now in turn I will show you something awesome" Bulat said as he slid on the dirt track took a deep breath and roared 'Inrursio'" As light formed around him and wrapped around his arms taking the form of an silver armor completely covering him head to toe and wielding a spear.

"Wow that's awesome" Tatsumi said.

"Pftt not as awesome as me, he doesn't have wings" Deagora protested.

They heard the sound of running and heavy stamping.

"The enemy, well Bro let me show you, Deagora!" Tatsumi roared as his body become a walking fire, the dragon formed behind him and wrapped it's wings around Tatsumi before dispersing to show Tatsumi covered in a dark red armor with wings with small fires dancing around his hands.

"Wow that is absolutely incredible" Bulat said

Akame and Kurome run into a small group of ten men.

"Oh they're pretty ones" A muscular man says

"Maybe we can have some fun after they're dealt with" a smaller man said

"Yeah don't slash em too bad" The ring leader said just before Akame and Kurome slice through all of them with speed and precision.

"One slice, certain death" Akame said as when of the men was still standing and watched in horror as cursed words moved to his heart and killed him.

"I need to get back to the capitol, with Night Raid's HQ's location is pretty good information" said one of the intruders running out of the forest

"Oh you've gotten quite far now haven't you?" Mine said aiming down her scope.

Suddenly one of the intruders jumps behind her going to stab her when Sheele comes from the shadows impaling him onto her scissors.

"Thanks for that, now I have the range I need, the danger I'm in the stronger pumpkin is." Mine says as she pulls the trigger and a huge blast annihilates the intruder in one go.

"Oh that was Mine's relic, hm what a bothersome relic. I just beast up and smash them in the face" Leone said as she sat on one of the intruders.

"Please let me go, I'll do anything" said a woman caught in Lubbock's trap.

"Sorry no can do, I knew a friend which fell for the charms of a woman, she killed him" Lubbock said as he tightened the strings killing her.

"Ahh What a waste, this jobs sucks at times" Lubbock moaned.

Tatsumi saw a group of ten men running towards him. He quickly flashed his hands grabbing out of the flames two short swords which he went slicing through each of the men with easy and discipline.

Tatsumi turned to see Bulat surrounded by ten men.

"Bro watch ou…." Tatsumi trailed of as Bulat slashed through each and everyone of them with ease. The rest of Night Raid rallied to where they were standing.

"Well you dealt with those easy didn't you Tatsumi, I have high hope." Bulat said happily giving Tatsumi a thumbs up.

"Thanks" Tatsumi said as he deactivated the Deagora's armor.

"That armor does look pretty awesome, and those wings, how fast can you fly?" Leone asked.

"Well this is the second time I have used Deagora's power, the first was in front of Kurome and Akame, so I don't know how fast it I can fly." Tatsumi said.

"What?! Right let's find out right here!" Leone said smiling.

Tatsumi sighed as the inferno surrounded him again, "Right then how easy is it to fly?"

"Quite easy just jump, and the wings should do the rest of the work." Deagora said.

Tatsumi jumped into the air, he launched quite high with one jump, when gravity begun to pull him, the wings instantly stretched out and gently slowed down his descent. Tatsumi looked up and he flapped the wings a few times to keep his altitude before he launched himself forward.

"Wooah wow fast are we?" Tatsumi shouted as he had reached Night Raid's HQ in mere seconds, "why don't we travel this way at all times." Tatsumi said laughing.

"Because it's tiring" Deagora said.

It took a little while for rest of Night Raid to get back to the HQ just to see Tatsumi laughing sitting on top of the building.

"Show off" Shouted Lubbock.

Tatsumi armored up again before jumping of the mountain and slowly landing in front of the other members.

"Well that went well" Boss said as she stepped outside. "I just realised that Tatsumi hasn't seen everyone's relics." As she said this Akame and Kurome drew their blades.

"One cut kill: Murasame" Akame said plainly.

"Silver Wind Echo: Delrania " Kurome said while eating a biscuit, she held the bag of biscuits close to her shielding them with her body against Akame who was staring at them with hunger in her eyes.

Bulat stepped forward and smile, "You've already seen Incrusio: The demon armor"

Sheele stepped forward carrying her massive scissors "Cutter of Creation: Extase"

Lubbock smiled as he waved his hand and thin strings moved forward throughout the air "Infinite Uses: Cross Tail"

Leone stepped forward tapping her belt "This beauty is Animal King:Leonelle"

Finally Mine stepped forward holding her sniper saying "Roman Artillery: Pumpkin"

Later

Tatsumi is resting in his room "Everyone here is a seasoned warrior, I will need to become stronger if I am going to stay here" He said to himself.

"Good" Deagora said "You will need to become stronger to fully use my power, never settle for nothing but the best master"

"Hey Deagora, does any of the other relics talk to their wielders?" Tatsumi asked.

"No, there are very few which do, it's best for now that we don't inform them of my ability to talk for now" Deagora replied.

Following day.

Tatsumi is leaning against a door looking absolutely bored as hell when Sheele is walking towards him "Tatsumi what are you doing waiting outside Mine's room?"

"I've been told that I am spending the day with Mine today, so I am waiting for her" Tatsumi said.

"Want me to gether?" Sheele asked.

"No it's fine let's get something to eat" Tatsumi said as they headed to the great hall.

"Tatsumi" Boss said as she opened the door to the great hall "You should be with Mine, go get her"

Tatsumi sighed as he turned heading back to Mine's room. He went to open the door when Deagora shouted in his mind

"Hey have you not heard of knocking, for all we know she's getting changed!"

"Right" Tatsumi nodded as he knocked on the door. Mine opened it slightly poking her head out.

"What do you want Cockroach" She said with an evil smile.

"I am to learn from you today" Tatsumi said.

"Fine I shall be out in a little bit." Mine said as she slammed the door.

Later in the capitol.

Tatsumi and Mine are walking the streets.

"Mine everyone looks so sad" Tatsumi said as he saw so many people look heartbroken and beat up.

"Everyone lives in poverty and are under the constant threat of oppression" Mine said disdainfully.

When they heard the sounds of someone screaming and struggling. Tatsumi saw two men pinning a little girl to the wall.

"Hey stop that" Tatsumi said,

"You two release her now!" Mine said angrily.

"Why should we do that, she's a refugee, she should do what we citizens say" One of the thugs said.

Mine looked like she blew a nerve "And?!"

When neither of them seemed to move Mine simple said "Tatsumi", upon hearing this Tatsumi drew both of his short swords with skill and speed, he sliced only the belts holding up the thugs trousers. They fell down revealing quite embarrassing underwear. They both ran away screaming.

The little girl turned to thank Mine but was stopped by Mine saying "Don't thank me, you need to become stronger, you need to defend yourself." With that Mine turned and walked away from the frightened little girl, but before Tatsumi followed he dug into his pocket and drew a small handful of gold coins, "I don't have much on me, but this should at least help for now" Tatsumi said.

"Well now it's time to start our cultural investigation of the capitol" Mine said smiling.

"What?" Tatsumi said looking confused.

As Mine went to shop to shop buying loads of pink clothes and other luxury items. Tatsumi was forced to carry them all and judge Mine in different outfits. This lasted for hours. Later when they were sitting in the sun enjoying a little drink Mine said smiling "Ah pink is the best colour for springtime clothes" she said smiling.

"Oh I thought we'd be training" Tatsumi said face down on the table.

"I will not tolerate insolence" Mine said as she slapped Tatsumi. "Did you really think we'll be on equal terms this early" she said seriously "Yes you are strong, but you have not seen half as many battles as I"

"Yes I lack experience but for my village, for Sayo and Ieyasu for Night Raid, I have to keep moving forward, keep getting stronger,I have to keep pushing myself." Tatsumi said calmly but with determination in his voice. "Wait what's going on?" Tatsumi asked as people were gathering in town centre.

"Probably a public execution" Mine said coldly, she was taken back by Tatsumi's determination.

They saw roughly twelve people tied to crosses screaming in pain and slowly dying. "This...This is horrible" Tatsumi said voice full of disgust.

Later as Mine and Tatsumi return to HQ.

"We have a new target, this time it is the Prime Minister's cousin." The boss said calmly.

"He has five guards at his side at all times but one we are aware is a relic wielder, what relic he wields is unknown but all five guards are trained fighters"

"They don't skip for the prime minister do they?" Tatsumi said arms crossed voice sounding annoyed.

Tatsumi and Mine wait on a hill in front of their targets temple.

Mine is aiming down her scope. While Tatsumi is on lookout duty.

"There are a lot of innocent people with him, they're too close, there's no way to get a clear sho…." Tatsumi tailed off as Mine had pulled the trigger on Pumpkin and fired a shot right in between the target's eyes with deadly accuracy.

"I'm a master sniper." She said with a smile.

As four of the guard rushed out they were ambushed by Leone, Sheele, Akame, Kurome, Bulat and Lubbock.

"Well let's smash their heads in" Leone said as she smashed her fists together.

Mine and Tatsumi walked to a small opening in the forest in front of a pink tree.

"This is where we are suppose to meet the others" Mine said just before Tatsumi pushed her aside and smacked by a heavy fist, I am surprised that was quick reflexes" said the new comer he hand to bear skinned gauntlets.

"You're the relic wielder" Mine said as she aimed pumpkin at him.

"Yes and you're very pretty, I might have some fun before I hand you over" said the guard and the fur along the gauntlets spread across his body and he grew in size.

"Don't make me laugh" Mine said as she jumped back firing pumpkin but she was too slow the bear monster was already on her mouth wide open going for the kill but before it could slam down a fiery fist smashed into the bear's mouth launching it across the opening.

"Hmm quite an impressive relic" The bear warrior said.

"Mine charge up, when I create an opening, take it." Tatsumi said as he charged the bear.

They were both fighting furiously, neither seeming able to get the advantage but that was Tatsumi's plan he was waiting for the right moment to strike, when he did, he hit the bear in the stomach and ducked down for Mine to blast a hole through the bear.

"Wow, you've got guuu…." Mine trailed off as she saw Tatsumi pointing to a smouldering stump on his back which was the left wing.

"Ouch, will it grow back" Mine asked.

"YEAH….yeah it will" Tatsumi said angrily.

In the capitol.

"Ahh Akame, someone just like me, a relic wielder" said a blonde haired man with a metallic eye piece resting on his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N - Thank you everyone, I can't believe how quickly this story has become popular, 1.4 thousand views in such short time, thank you so much**

Chapter 4

"Please don't kill me" said a woman being held by the throat. The man strangling her was smiling he was enjoying her cries for mercy.

"It's your fault for traversing the streets at night" he said.

"Please let me live, I will do anything" She begged the desperation in her voice was delicious to the killers ears. He was enjoying this too no end.

"Can you talk to me?" He asked.

"Of course" she replied desperation filling her every word.

"Without a head?" He asked as he swung a blade attached to his wrist and took her head clean of her shoulders.

"Splendid simply splendid" He said.

Night Raid's HQ

"Right everyone we have a new target, there has been a serial killer stalking the streets of the capitol, he has killed dozens of people, and a third of a guard barracks. He has a love for beheading his victims" Boss announced.

"Must be Zank the beheader" Lubb said.

"Zank the beheader?" Tatsumi asked.

"You haven't heard of him, You really must of been far out, you hick" Mine said.

"Hey!" Tatsumi retorted his face going a angry red.

"Anyway Zank was the top executioner in the biggest imperial prison, with the Prime minster getting to power, well Zank didn't have much free time." Lubb said face grim

"Killing that many people would drive anyone crazy" Tatsumi said.

"He seems to have developed a love for beheading, It seemed that prisoners weren't enough for him, so he moved onto the streets. He also wields a relic but we don't know which one" Boss said.

"Hmm that is a issue when two relic wielders go head to head with the intent to kill one and other, one of them will die" Mine said.

"So when do we leave to find this bastard" Tatsumi said.

"Tonight, everyone will be split into teams of two or three. Akame, Kurome and Tatsumi. Lubbock, Bulat and Leone. Finally Sheele and Mine." Boss said.

Later that night on the streets of the capitol.

"We're being watched master" Deagora said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi thought.

"Someone is using a ranged relic to monitor our movements, it keeps jumping between us and Kurome" Deagora said.

"Do you know where he is?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can sort of detected that there is another relic in our vicinity but its exact location I don't know, well if it was a biological relic I might be able to" Deagora informed.

"Ah the capitol is so dangerous, a serial killer and assassins, oh lucky me" Zank said standing on a tower spire.

"Hmm he is interesting" Zank said as he focused on Tatsumi, "it feels strange, I can't read him very well" Zank said, then he turned his attention to Kurome "Oh delightful, oh what eyes, she's known pain but come out stronger, I think I'll take her first" Zank said to himself.

"Tatsumi where's Kurome?" Akame asked face full of worry.

"I don't know, Wasn't she following you?" Tatsumi said, equally in fear.

A little earlier

Kurome turned to see a blonde haired boy, blue eyes and wearing a white jacket staring at her.

"Natala, it's you. I have missed you so much!" Kurome said as she saw the blonde haired boy beckoned her to follow him, she did without a moment's hesitation. He led her into a wide opening.

"Natala what are yo…." Kurome stopped as the image that was Natala faded and Zank swung at her, he hit her but it wasn't a fatal wound. Zank didn't give her time to recover, when Kurome fell to the ground after the strike, he went for another stab, Kurome managed to get up but still got a slice across the stomach, she screamed in pain, it wasn't fatal but she was losing the fight before it had even started.

"Oh please beg for your life, it fills me with such pleasure hearing them beg." Zank taunted Kurome. She was coughing a little bit of blood up.

"Damn it, those drugs are still affecting me" She thought to herself.

"I will never beg to a dog like you" Kurome said definitely.

"Fine then...die!" Zack yelled as he moved in for the kill. Two short swords smashed into the ground in front of Zank.

"Get away from her!" Tatsumi said as landed in front of Zank, he turned and drew both blades looking at Zank.

"Kurome are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll live" Kurome said between grunts of pain.

"You can't beat me, my relic allows me to read your mind, no matter what you do I will be two steps ahead of…" Zank stopped talking as Tatsumi launched himself at him. Zank easily blocked the two blades. "Thinking I was distracted, silly mistake" Zank said, he was enjoying this fight. This opponent had honest eyes, a sense of purpose, he couldn't wait to gouge them out.

The battle was one sides, every move Tatsumi did was countered perfectly and a wound would be inflicted upon Tatsumi.

"Master, use my power, please!" Deagora pleaded.

Tatsumi had cuts and lacerations all over his body. He smiled as he let go of both the blades.

"What is this? You surrender already?" Zank said clearly amused.

"No, No actually I plan on killing you now" Tatsumi said.

"What?!" Zank was getting annoyed and confused.

Tatsumi opened his palms as fires ignited all along his arms. "Now what do you see in my mind now!?" Tatsumi roared as he threw balls of fire one after another. Zank didn't know how to counter these. Each one hit him and burnt him. He screamed in pain. Tatsumi then charged forward, he grabbed out of the fires to flaming short swords, Tatsumi launched himself into the air he was going for an aerial strike, Zank tried to block them as Tatsumi smashed them down aiming for Zank's head. Zank's swords broke upon impact and then Tatsumi dropped the flaming blades as he landed on the ground and smashed his fist into Zank's chest. Tatsumi grabbed the relic of Zank's dead forehead and turned to help Kurome.

"You okay?" Tatsumi asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

"I'll be fine" Kurome said before Tatsumi armored himself in Deagora's dragon armor and picked Kurome up.

"Hey what are you doing you idiot?" Kurome protested but Tatsumi opened his wings.

"I am going to take you back to base" Tatsumi said before he launched himself into the air. Lucky Kurome was holding her relic. Tatsumi headed to the clock tower where Mine and Sheele was watching, he landed in front of Mine.

"Ahh God you idiot, wait why are you holding Kurome? Why is she injured?" Mine said voice full of concern.

"Zank led her to a trap, he's dead now, I am going to take Kurome back to base quickly. You can round everyone up and get them back safely right?" Tatsumi said before he jumped back into the air.

Night Raid's HQ

The boss has spent some time mending Kurome, she has some medical training. It has been two hours since Tatsumi landed carrying an injured Kurome and finally the rest of Night Raid's members have returned.

"Tatsumi where is she?" Akame said voice full of pain and worry.

"She's with the boss, she is going to be fine" Tatsumi said.

"Thank you so much" Akame said, she was crying,

"Why are you thanking me? We are a team, all of us, It is natural for use to protect each other" Tatsumi said, he was looking very pale, he said this but he felt dizzy and before he realised what was happening everything went black and he fell to the floor.

Everyone rushed him, to see if he was okay.

Tatsumi woke in a black void everything was strange, it felt like he was flying, he turned around to see a giant dragon staring him right in the eye, the dragon was large but the way it stood up, it was bipedal, it's arms were huge and the claws where the size of Tatsumi's entire body. Tatsumi panicked and jumped back.

"Haha" the dragon laughed, it didn't open it's mouth but the voice was projected from it.

"That voice? Deagora?" Tatsumi said.

"Yes this was me in life" Deagora answered him.

"What happened where are we?" Tatsumi was looking around confused.

"Well right now you are unconscious in the base, you used my power before you were ready" Deagora answered. "You are growing stronger but using my power will take a toll on your body, if you use my power when you don't have the strength it will kill you" he explained.

With that explanation a white light filled the void blinding Tatsumi. When he opened his eyes he was lying down in a bed with a sleeping Sheele resting on his bed.

"Ugh what's she doing you?" Tatsumi thought.

Sheele begun to wake from what appeared to be a nice dream.

"Good morning, You're with me today Tatsumi" Sheele said as she stood up, she dropped her glasses and walked towards a counter which Tatsumi had left the eye that Zank wielded.

"Good morning" Sheele said as she bowed to it. She then realised that she had dropped her glasses and was panicking, "where's my glasses, my glasses?" She kept repeating until she found them.

"Let's start again, good morning" she said with a smile.

"I wonder if leaving Sheele in charge is a wise decision" Lubb said as he made himself a drink.

"It'll be fine, Tatsumi seems to be skilled in this art as well" The boss said

"What?" Lubb said

"Yeah I am calling dibs on training him next" Leone said bouncing up and down.

"Oh come on, this is so unfair, he is somehow building a Harem without even trying." Lubb said voice full of despair.

"Well for an assassin, one might call him a real….LADY KILLER!" The boss said.

Lubb and Leone looked at her with despair in the eyes.

"Get it….it's funny right?" The boss asked.

They both backed away very quickly.

"I guess not then" she smiled.

Outside the base in the local river.

Tatsumi is struggling to swim the rivers width while wearing full plate mail armor.

"Dear god I am going to drown" He thought.

"Need help master?" Deagora offered.

"No need to get stronger, must keep pushing myself" Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he climbed onto the river's bank where Sheele was waiting for him

"Well done, swimming through the river wearing that armor" Sheele said smiling.

"Um I have been wondering but why don't you have no chores to do around the base?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well… when I tried cooking I burnt the meat, Akame wanted to kill me. When I tried cleaning I made more mess for Bulat. When I went shopping I mistook sugar for salt and Leone laughed at me. Ooh and when I washed everyone's clothes I put Mine in the wash." Sheele explained

"YES good job" Tatsumi thought.

"Ahh You've done well Tatsumi" Bulat shouted laughing as he emerged out of the water pulling a muscular pose, showing off his muscles.

"I think this'll be the death of me" Tatsumi thought

"Same here" Deagora agreed.

Later in the capitol.

Leone and Tatsumi are enjoying a nice stroll through the streets.

"Hey Leone" said one of the people there

"You okay Leone" the children ran up to her smiling.

"Everyone likes you here" Tatsumi said before a horde of angry men came running towards them.

"That's her, Leone, we are going to get that money back you owe us" They shouted.

Tatsumi and Leone instantly turned and ran the other way

"I take it back" Tatsumi said.

"Isn't this fun" Leone said smiling.

"In what way is running for your life fun" Tatsumi complained.

During this whole incident Tatsumi and Leone got separated.

"Ah god damn it, I am lost, I have no clue where to go" Tatsumi moaned.

"Hmm my justice radar is pinging" Said a female officer. "Hey mister are you okay?" She said running towards Tatsumi.

"Umn yeah I am just lost, Wait what is that?" Tatsumi said looking at a little dog-like creature standing next to the officer.

"Oh this is Corro he's an Imperial relic, oh and my name is Seryu." Seryu said smiling.

"Don't like that living relic" Deagora said, his voice sounded really angry, the hostility could be cut with a knife.

"Can I help you find your way?" Seryu asked.

"If you are willing to help" Tatsumi said.

She led Tatsumi back to the district where he and Leone got separated, she waved him goodbye.

"I will find the evil which killed my master, Orge I will avenge you. Night Raid you will pay" She said to herself as she ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N - Thank you everyone 2,000 views now and climbing. Now I have a question who do people want to die, I like pretty much all the characters and I am struggling on deciding on who to die. Maybe some of you can help me out.**

Chapter 5

Leone and Tatsumi were tasked with killing a man who drugs women and turns them into prostitutes.

"Right let's sneak in" Leone said as she transformed, she got cat ears, and tail. As well as giant paw like hands.

"Hope you can keep up" Tatsumi said as he was engulfed in fire, his armor appeared shortly after. He launched himself across the roof, he didn't fly as it could grab attention and also he wanted to see if in the form he was faster than Leone.

"Ha you can talk the talk but I am gaining on you" Leone said as she got closer and closer.

They reached the roof of their target without incident. What they saw sicken Tatsumi to his core, he saw tens of women all lying in a room with an big incense pot in the centre releasing a purple fume.

"So this is what they do to the women" Tatsumi said quietly.

Then their target walked in wearing a white suite with a black shirt and red tie. He said to the women "Hey ladies you going to work on your backs for me, if you do I will get you more drugs.

They all collectively said "Yes" happily.

The target noticed one of the girls lying down laughing to herself.

"This one has reached it, we should get rid of her" he said, his henchmen moved forward as she got up to grab him saying "I'm goo.." As the henchman brought his fist into her stomach saying "Get off you whore".

Leone and Tatsumi instantly growled in anger.

"Now it's personal" Leone said quietly.

"You knew her?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone nodded.

"Then let's send those assholes to hell" Tatsumi said as him and Leone moved into position.

All the thugs and the target sat at a table drinking and touching women who are too drugged up to know what's going on.

"Right I think boss that we should expand our territory" one of the thugs said.

"Yes we should, we'll go see our supplier tomorrow" the boss said just before Leone and Tatsumi burst through the roof both saying at once "There is only one place you are going and that's hell." Tatsumi dealt with the first wave of bodyguards, slicing through them with ease and leaving semi burnt corpses behind him. Leone just smacked each one of the foolish guards running towards her into the walls, each one landing with a snap signifying the breaking of their spines.

The henchmen who hit the women lifted his gun only to have a flaming swords cut it in half and slice him into two.

Leone grabbed the target by the throat. "Please, I will give you what you want. Money? Drugs?"

"No I want your life" Leone said as she smashed her fist into him with such force it ruptured every organ in his body before even touched the wall leaving a bloody smear over it.

Leone and Tatsumi walked out heading back to base.

"I wonder what's going to happen to those women" Tatsumi asked.

"Well I know a old doctor back in the slums, he's retired now but he likes young women so I am sure I can get him to help them" Leone said

"You know none of you Night Raid members are terrifying, you are all soft" Tatsumi said smiling.

"I am only doing this because I know one of them" Leone said.

"Doesn't matter, because of you those women now have hope" Tatsumi said still grinning from ear to ear.

"You really are cute" Leone said as she walked towards him and licked him.

"Ahh what the hell?" Tatsumi said as he jumped back.

"I am marking you literally" Leone said smiling, "If you grow up to be handsome then you are mine"

"Hmm I wonder how Sheele and Mine are doing?" Tatsumi asked out loud.

"Master I sense that living relic again, if I am right it is heading for the same path Mine and Sheele are taking." Deagora said in a panic.

Tatsumi instantly called upon the armor, he emerged from the fires preparing to fly into the sky.

"Tatsumi what's wrong?" Leone asked.

"I have a bad feeling that Mine and Sheele are in trouble, go back to base and bring help I will fly over to them" with that Tatsumi launched into the sky moving at speed the Leone couldn't keep up even if she wanted to.

Little earlier.

Mine and Sheele are returning from their mission.

"Well that was a bit more awkward than I expected." Mine said as she and Sheele ran through the parks heading for the outskirts.

"It was, I wonder how Tatsumi and Leone faired?" Sheele said just before a women landed in front of them wearing the guard armor and a giant monster of a dog creature.

"I knew if I waited here, I'll find the filth of the Night Raid here" Seryu said. "Corro kill them" The dog monster launched itself at Sheele who acted quickly and sliced across it's face.

"Gotta try harder than that" Seryu said as Corro begun to heal itself. Mine aimed pumpkin at Corro and unleashed a volley of shots across it's chest.

"Damn it, where is it's core" Mine said as she kept firing as Corro grew two arms, Mine kept it distracted but she was growing tired.

"Never mind a relic still needs a user so the best way to deal with it is to kill you" Sheele said as she surged forward towards Seryu. She chased Seryu into the forest where she sliced of both of Seryu's arms with easy.

"She gave up her arms" Sheele said confused of why, only to see Seryu to have body modifications, with her arms missing two guns appeared.

"Justice never loses!" Seryu said fanatically as she fired only to see Sheele block the two shots with ease.

"Corro BERZERKER mode!" Seryu said, Corro's eyes went red as his skin darkened and with a terrifying roar it grabbed Mine and begun to slowly crush her. Sheele reacted quickly to Server Corro's arm holding Mine, Only for the sounds of an explosion next to her throw to the side and a gunshot as a bullet burst through her collar bone.

In the air.

"Are you sure it's Seryu?" Tatsumi asked

"Positive" Deagora responded just before the sounds of Mine's pumpkin filled the air.

"That's pumpkin, better hurry" Tatsumi said as he pushed himself faster. He began to hear the sounds of an animal roar and then two gunshots. When he came into view of Mine and Sheele. He saw Corro crushing Mine, he begun to call forth flames, when he saw Sheele slice it's arm of but then Seryu was taking aim, so before she shot at Sheele, Tatsumi threw a ball of fire to the side of her, the explosion pushed her to the left next to the prone Mine but the bullet still hit her, Tatsumi just hoped it wasn't fatal.

Corro saw that both of the girls were down decided to finish them off quickly as it launched itself forward mouth wide open planning to devour both of them.

"Get away from them you mutt" Tatsumi roared as he twirled in air pulling a weapon out of the flames. He wasn't concentrating on what weapon to use he just needed one. Deagora decided that a warhammer would be the best weapon for a beast this sized. When Tatsumi smashed the hammer into Corro's face it knocked the monster quite far back it flew passed Seryu who jumped back in shock to see a red armoured figure with wings and fires dancing around him.

"You were the one to kill Commander Orge" Seryu said with venom in her voice.

"Oh shit I've already pissed her off" Tatsumi thought.

Mine looked up weakly to see Tatsumi standing in front of her, he turned to them.

"Sit tight I'll get you two out of here" He said as he turned his attention to Corro who was charging him.

"Best thing about fire is that it hits everything!" Tatsumi said as he raised his now empty left hand and a jet of flame hit Corro pushing it back and burning it.

This constant supply of fire was draining Tatsumi, he felt shattered in seconds, when he had even worse news.

"Master there is another relic wielder coming" Deagora said as two gust of winds blew Tatsumi back.

"Ah lieutenant Morvin" Seryu said in relief as a robed balled man walked forward carrying a spear with made from a dark metal and had three feather looking items merged onto the end.

"Officer Seryu leave him to me, Corro can eat the girls there"

Tatsumi knew he couldn't fight both of them and Sheele nor Mine were in any state to fight.

"DEAGORA PRIMA" Tatsumi said waving his left arm as the metal dragon jumped out of his shoulder plate.

"Protect them" he said as he and the lieutenant engaged in combat. Corro charged the dragon only to have it's eyes burnt out, then Prima jumped onto its shoulder where it dug into it.

"Impossible, it know's where the core is" Seryu said in despair.

However the fight between Tatsumi and Morvin wasn't going so well. Morvin was faster and far more skilled. Tatsumi was barely able to parry. He had his two short swords but he couldn't get the advantage in the slightest.

"Deagora how good is your healing flames?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can keep you alive for a short period of time after you have sustained a fatal wound depending where it is."

"How about the…" Tatsumi couldn't finish as Morvin stabbed the spear through Tatsumi's stomach, He fell to his knees. Movin went to one knee "You were a worthy opponent but the clear winner is…" Morvin didn't get a chance to finish as Tatsumi summon his blades again and sliced off Morvin's arms and then looked him in the eye before he took his head off. Tatsumi then pulled the spear out, luckily it wasn't pushed all the way through him. Mine and Sheele screamed No when they saw the spear stab Tatsumi. He turned and ran towards them he grabbed the girls, he placed the spear onto his back where a small hook popped out to hold it. He held Sheele and Mine both in one arm.

"Return" he shouted as Prima jumped back into his arm. He surged into the air flying away from the wounded officer and the beheaded one.

Night Raid HQ

Leone just got back in a rush she was shattered, she shouted "Something is wrong Tatsumi just rushed off to Mine and Sheele"

Leone got Bulat, Akame and Kurome rushed out to see Tatsumi carry a wounded Mine and Sheele as he descended in front of them.

"Oh god Sheele, Mine" Leone said as she took Sheele of Tatsumi. Akame and Kurome took Mine who barely had enough strength to say one sentence.

"Help Tatsumi" She said as she lifted her arm and gestured to Tatsumi before she passed out.

"Tatsumi?!" Bulat said as he turned to see Tatsumi's armor vanish and a massive gut wound was shown, Tatsumi begun to go dizzy as his vision went black, he saw darkness circle at the base of his eyes. He saw Incrusio envelop Bulat and charge him.

"We have to get him back" Bulat said.

Leone just placed Sheele on the operating table and Lubb is already cleaning up the wound, he is muttering to himself. "Lucky, lucky"

"The bullet went straight through, a clean shot" Lubb said.

Then Bulat charged in carrying Tatsumi.

"Lubb you got to help" as he places him onto another table.

"Bulat if I don't finish Sheele, she'll bleed out and I don't think I can save him" Lubb said this last part with pure regret in his voice. Bulat begun to cry, Akame and Kurome handed Mine over to the boss who begun to clean Mine up.

"H...he..help her" Tatsumi said weakly.

Lubbock turned to continue work on Sheele.

"What is the ring doing?" Kurome asked as the dragon in the stone was thrashing about it was roaring at Tatsumi.

"Master say DEAGORA AXIOS" Deagora pleaded in Tatsumi's mind. He swam in his stone shaking.

"De...de...deagora….axios" Tatsumi said weakly. Upon hearing those words the ink dragon inside the stone jumped out of it and landed onto Tatsumi's skin but it passed through it, as if it was water, it created ripples in it. Everyone looked at it in awe. The ink dragon then slid towards the open wound, as it got closer it opened it's mouth and inky flames appeared. As it was virtually on top of the wound the dragon began to maul it. With every bite the wound started to seal up. It just kept going over and over again until the wound was completely sealed. The ink dragon swam a little bit away from the freshly healed wound and a white ink dragon appeared as a scar where the wound was.

The ink dragon then return to the ring where the stone let off a small glow. When it happened Tatsumi took a deep gasp of breath before he passed out. Leone put her ear onto his chest.

"He has a heartbeat" She said happily

Everyone cheered.

"That relic, how powerful is it" The boss asked herself quietly. "It could rival Budo and Esdeath" she said with a smile.

 **A.N - axios is latin for 'I am worthy' if my sources are correct so that literally means Tatsumi said "Deagora I am worthy" the relevance of this will be explained in the following chapters. Thank you everyone for reading, but can people help me decide on which characters should die.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tatsumi woke up again in the black void.

"Deagora?" He asked.

"Yes master?" Deagora said as he took shape out of darkness into the dragon Tatsumi first saw.

"What was that? What was 'Deagora axios'?" Tatsumi asked.

"Deagora Axios, Deagora I am worthy" Deagora said. "It is a trump card only I can use, It is basically when I decide if my master is worthy enough for me to use my draconic essence to heal there wounds, unfortunately this can only be used up to three times, with time this power can be used on others but it has to be one of the three times. As it puts the body under great amounts of strain." Deagora explained.

Tatsumi opened his eyes, he was back at HQ in the infirmary, his stomach ached so much. He took a pained breath. His vision cleared as he looked around to see Mine resting her head on his bed, sleeping soundly sat in a chair. She had bandages and cast around both of her arms. Tatsumi smiled slightly, "See everyone here is soft" He thought to himself. He climbed out of bed quietly wrapped a blanket around the sleeping Mine, it was early morning, probably everyone would be sleeping, which is good news for Tatsumi he could take a quiet stroll to the river, maybe a soak would be a good thing.

He arrived at the river took of his top and walked in slowly, he looked at Deagora on his left hand.

"That guy beat me because I wasn't strong enough" He said slowly, "So to deal with that in the future I must continually change the situation, deagora prima" Tatsumi said as a jet of fire burst from the ring and took the shape of the metal dragon, it landed next to him.

"Master you should be resting not using your power yet" Deagora said, the dragon seemed to even portray Deagora's emotions as the dragon cocked it's head and even gave what could be a look of concern.

"We can create any weapon out of fire right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well yes, you can" Deagora said as Tatsumi summoned his two flaming swords.

"Then we need to train, I want you to keep attacking me, force me to change the situation, don't let me use the same weapon for too long." Tatsumi said smiling, he jumped on a rock and face the little dragon.

"As you wish master" Deagora said with amusement in his voice as the dragon jumped and spat three fire balls straight at Tatsumi, he battered the first aside, then the second and was forced to put both blades in the way. Deagora soared into the air as it turned back on itself and let out a jet stream of flames, Tatsumi was forced to change the blades into a shield which kept the flames away from him. Deagora land in front of him, it smashed it's tail into the ground next to it, as rocks and boulders became dislodged. It then threw a boulder at Tatsumi, who changed the shield into a gauntlet and smashed his armored fist into the boulder breaking it into pieces. He saw an even bigger boulder flying towards him, he changed the gauntlet into a hammer and smashed it aside, he then saw more fireballs flying his way, he changed the hammer to a bow staff and battered aside balls of flame with ease. Tatsumi then jumped of the rock and changed the staff to a bow and pulled the string back to release a volley of flaming arrows.

Inside the HQ

Bulat heard sounds of fighting, he instantly panicked thinking that they followed Tatsumi back last night he rushed out Incrusio in hand only to see Tatsumi practicing with a metal dragon near the river. He smiled to himself, "what a tough cutie" he said to himself smiling.

Then during the fight Tatsumi doubled over in pain and coughed up blood, the dragon disengaged and landed next to him, supporting him by the use of it's wing.

Bulat armored up and jumped over there, "Hey Tatsumi need a hand" he said as he landed next to him.

"Hey Bro" Tatsumi said between coughing fits of blood.

"You should be resting, with what happened yesterday you should be taking it easy." Bulat said as he carried Tatsumi back only to notice that they had an audience of Lubbock, Leone, Akame, Kurome and the Boss.

"That was very impressive Tatsumi" the boss said as Bulat gentle rested him on the floor.

"What was?" Tatsumi said between grunts of pain.

"Well rescuing Mine and Sheele" Kurome said

"You are working your way through Night Raid members who haven't been saved by you" Leone said smiling.

"The fact that you are still alive and training is the most impressive fact" Lubbock said arms crossed.

"How's Sheele?" Tatsumi asked realising he hasn't seen her yet.

"She is resting, the bullet went through her collar bone, it did significant damage, she'll be off missions for a while now but thats better then her being dead" The boss said with a smile.

Infirmary

"Ow..ow" Mine moaned in pain as she lifted her head, when she saw the empty bed she panicked wondering where Tatsumi is she wobbled out of the infirmary each step sent shooting pains all throughout her body, she tried her hardest not to cry out in pain. She struggled even for breath. She managed to get herself to the main hall under much pain and she saw Tatsumi limp back into the main hall limping a little bit, upon seeing her, he rushed to her side.

"Mine you should be resting come on let's get you back to the infirmary" Tatsumi said voice full of concern, he took Mine of her feet and carried her to the infirmary.

"I don't need to be carried you jerk" Mine said, which only made Tatsumi smile as he gently placed her on the bed.

"Rest for now, you can shoot me later" Tatsumi said as he headed for the main hall.

The imperial palace

"We've lost more generals to the rebel army my emperor!" One of the advisors said kneeling in front of a green haired child and a fat grey haired man who was eating large amounts of raw meat.

"They are growing more powerful by the day, we should eliminate them soon" another advisor said.

"STOP PANICKING!" The child said as he stood from his throne. "The rebel army is located to the south of the empire, we could crush them at any second, but we have a greater threat to deal with do we not prime minster?"

"You are right of course your highness" Prime Minister Honest said between mouthfuls of food. "We should eliminate Night Raid, especially as they have a fire wielder. I believe as soon as Esdeath has finished crushing the Northern Tribe we should call her back and assign her to kill every single last one of them." He said

North of the Empire

"Is there no one to challenge me?" A blue haired women said wearing a white uniform as she stood atop a mountain of frozen corpses. She turned to see a messenger run towards her.

"Lady Esdeath I bring a letter asking for you to return to the capitol as soon as you have finished crushing the northern lands." The messenger said as he read the message shaking in fear.

"Well looks like we have a job to do, let's go beasts" she gestured to three individuals kneeling to the side of her. One looked like a child, he had blonde hair and wore a black uniform. The second was a young man with long blonde hair carrying a giant axe and finally the last individual was a grey haired man wearing the same black uniform. "Yes my lady" they all said in usion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Thank you very much everyone 3,500 views**

Chapter 7

A horse and cart is traveling with an armed escort throughout the empire's western country heading towards the capitol.

"My another devastated village, someone has to put a stop to this." Said a bald man sitting looking horrified at the sad people of a village.

"Well that is why Grandad you have come out of retirement" A blonde haired women said as she sat opposite her granddad.

"I wish you would find yourself a man, granddaughter" he said, causing his granddaughter to blush.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked going redder and redder.

The old man simply laughed happily amused at teasing his granddaughter when their carriage was blocked by a blonde haired man, win a black uniform, he was wielding a mighty axe. Granddaughter charged forward spear in hand and a full squad of troops standing behind her. "Stay strong my warriors we'll slay this fiend" She said voice full of courage, inspiring the men around her. The warrior smiled and swiped with his axe, it created a massive force of energy which almost completely annihilated the entire defense force. The daughter was on her knees struggling to stand when a small blonde haired boy stepped forward, "Oh you're not dead yet but when I start playing you are going to wish you were!"he said cruelty in his voice. The grandfather roared in rage as he turned to see a grey haired man standing in front of him. "I think very highly of what you do but an order from my lady" he said as he swiped his arm across the old man's throat and blood gushed out "Is absolute."

The day before in the imperial palace

"Ah general Esdeath, congratulations for destroying the northern race" the emperor said sat upon his throne. "We have prepared a reward of a 1,000 gold pieces for you".

"Thank you, I will have it sent to my men in the north" Esdeath said

"She truly cares not for power or money, she simply lives for the thrill of bloodshed, as long as I am in power she has all the bloodshed she want's, our interests work together" Prime Minister Honest thought to himself smiling.

"I now will be dedicating all my energy into finding Night Raid" Esdeath said.

"When you find them I feel that gold will not be worthy enough for such a deed, is there anything you desire in return" The emperor said.

"I want to find love your majesty" Esdeath said much to the emperors and prime ministers surprise.

"Well would you consider the prime minister" The emperor said stuttering.

"With the prime minister's blood pressure, he could die any day now" Esdeath said bluntly.

"How rude, I am perfect health. Well would you like us to help you find a man suitable?" Honest said.

"Yes, though I have very high standards most likely very few will meet my requirements, I shall write you a list saying what I want" Esdeath said smiling.

Night Raid HQ

Training yard, everyone had gathered to watch the sparring match between Tatsumi and Bulat, both had armored up.

"Tatsumi are you sure you're up to this, I don't think that you have recovered fully yet" Bulat said with a hint of concern.

"Don't worry bro, I need to keep pushing myself, the few seconds I used Deagora's flame nearly drained me of everything. I need to keep pushing forward no matter what!" Tatsumi said.

With that little exchange they both surged forward Bulat's and Tatsumi's fists collided with such force that it blew Lubbock of his feet.

"Why me!?" Lubbock protested as he tried to stand back up.

Bulat forced Tatsumi back a little far, "Tatsumi you are not fighting to your strongest, you need to rest!" Bulat said, he could see Tatsumi wasn't able to push himself any further his body couldn't handle it.

"Hey now you two, time out, I have just received some disturbing news, It appears that general Esdeath has returned and since her return many nobles have been found dead, with Night Raid messages left on their corpses" The boss said

"Isn't that a little too obvious for us though?" Tatsumi said.

"It would be but each of these nobles had powerful guardians, so it would have to be people as powerful as us and probably fellow relic wielders to kill them. Moreover each of these nobles are people who support the Revolutionary army, they are people who could rebuild once the war is won, so basically we can't afford to lose any more of them" The boss said.

"So basically it's a trap for us then" Lubbock said smiling, "Then let's go spring it."

"Good, Leone I want you to monitor Esdeath and under no circumstance should you attack her, understood?" The boss said.

"Yes boss" Leone said grumbling to herself.

"Due to these attacks we have identified the next possible targets, so I want Night Raid to protect them." The boss said she turned to Bulat and Tatsumi. "Tatsumi are you strong enough for this mission, I don't want you to lie to me, answer truthfully are you up for the task?"

"Yes Boss!" Tatsumi said eagerly.

"Fine the teams shall be Akame, Kurome and Lubbock to watch over the Lord Delion, he has been secretly been sending supplies to the rebel army for the past few months so losing him will be disastrous. Next will be Tatsumi and Bulat to watch over Lord Ryussen aboard is massive luxury ship the Ryussen" The boss informed them.

"Wait he named his ship after him?" Tatsumi said

"Yeah he was never really original in that sort of sense" The boss said.

Aboard the Ryussen

"Man that guy is surrounded by guards, there is no way anyone could get to him" Tatsumi said leaning back against the railing.

"Really?" Bulat said out of nowhere as he hit Tatsumi in the back of the head.

"Ouch bro what was that for" Tatsumi said rubbing the back of his head,

"Well just take it as tough love" Bulat said as he got closer to Tatsumi "Love...love…..love"

"Was there any need to repeat it?!" Tatsumi said.

"I think if this keeps up we should run away as fast as those scrawny legs can carry you!" Deagora said Tatsumi had to bite back a retort, his legs were definitely not scrawny. A spark dance across Bulat's armor.

"Ah need to take of the armor" Bulat said.

"Well go inside since people know your face I while keep an eye out here" Tatsumi said as Bulat walked off.

"Umm Master I forgot to say this earlier but I can sense three other relic wielders on this boat" Deagora said slyly

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER" Tatsumi shouted angrily internally.

"You were talking to Bulat, it would of been rude to interrupt" Deagora said apologetically.

"For god's sake, these three could be our targets and now me and Bro are separated." Tatsumi said as a strange melody took his concentration, he struggled to stand he walked towards the centre of the deck each step a battle in itself.

"Master fight it, otherwise you're dead" Deagora shouted.

"Thanks really helping there" Tatsumi complained when he heard a new voice enter the area.

"Oh if only you fell asleep I would've left you alone, oh well time to kill you now" Said a long haired blonde man in a black uniform wielding a greataxe.

"Oh so you are the ones framing Night Raid" Tatsumi said anger in his voice and filling his body with renewed strength.

"Ah so you are the genuine article, my name is Daidara" Daidara said smiling, as he drew his axe. "I look forward to gain experience from you"

"Be careful of what you wish for" Tatsumi said as two more individuals engaged the fight, Tatsumi barely had enough time to armor up.  
"I need to at least hit Daidara before these two hit me" Tatsumi said as he surged forward heading to smash his fist into Daidara's face. Before the other two hit him Bulat came out of the shadows striking the old man and the kid with such force it pushed Tatsumi forward which allowed him to get under Daidara's guard and kill him with ease fist going through his throat.

"Nice one Bro" Tatsumi said as he stood back up.

"Don't mention it" Bulat said.

"Ah well it is you Bulat" said the older man walking forward.

"No, It can't be general Liver" Bulat said voice full of despair.

"Just Liver, I am no longer a general" Liver said, he looked at Tatsumi, "So you are the fire user, I have been looking forward to meet you" Liver said as he raised his ring "This is my relic it is called Black Marlin, it allows me to control any pre existing liquid and since we are in the middle of the ocean well let's say I have an unlimited supply to extinguish your fires." Liver said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Tatsumi stepped forward his hands ablaze when Bulat stepped in "Tatsumi he is mine" anger in his voice.

The blonde child stepped forward "My name is Nyau and my relic is called scream other than allowing me to make people to go to sleep it also give me the ability to do this!" He shouted as the flute disappeared and the boy grew in size and physique.

"By my flaming arse he's hit puberty" Deagora shouted.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Tatsumi thought.

"See it has the ability to turn me beefy allowing me to tear your arse apart" Nyau roared.

"Okay this guy is giving me bad vibes worse than what Bulat was" Deagora said.

"Seriously what is wrong with you today Deagora everything you'be been doing is off" Tatsumi asked.

Nyau looked at Tatsumi and charged him "Talk later, smash his head in now!" Deagora ordered, Tatsumi obliged happily as he surged forward.

"Well now that the children are busy let's settle this" Liver said smiling as spikes of water burst out of the water and took the shapes of serpents. The fight was intense Bulat either had to block the attacks that Liver through at him or withstand them, as if he let them hit the boat it could kill all the sleeping passengers.

"Ah I thought you'd fight like that refusing to put the passengers in harms way." Liver said smiling.

"What happened to you, you wanted to fight for the people now you're the one crushing them underfoot." Bulat replied anger in his voice.

"Well the answer is simple I respect Lady Esdeath, she is admirable." Liver said with almost a hint of a crazed worship as he launched more water serpents which kept wearing down Incrusio.

"Now face my most powerful move WATER DRAGON DIVINE CONQUEST" Liver roared as multiple water serpents attacked Bulat each one tearing piece by piece his armor as Bulat fell after that onslaught he turned in mid air and smashed the but of his spear into Liver throwing him across the deck of the ship.

The fight between Nyau and Tatsumi was brutal and savage, each one throwing punches at one and other. Nyau had the advantage since Tatsumi's body still hadn't recovered, Nyau noticed that as the fight continued the weaker Tatsumi became. "So this is simply and endurance race is it" Nyau said laughing, "All I have to do is outlast you….ha, I have already one" as he said this Liver's body shot passed him distracting him from Tatsumi giving Tatsumi all the time he needed to land a solid kick on him Launching Nyau in the opposite direction.

"Nice one Tatsumi" Bulat said as Incrusio broke off him.

"Bro, with your armor gone we should withdraw" Tatsumi said concern in his voice.

"Liver can't use his relic either, so now it is my advantage!" Bulat said as determination filled his voice.

"Okay Bro I will handle the punk kid" Tatsumi said as he walked towards Nyau who was struggling to stand back on his feet.

Bulat faced Liver who pulled out a grey needle with a white liquid inside. "If I am to fight you in hand to hand combat I will need every advantage I could get!" Liver roared as he injected the liquid inside of him. His muscle grew slightly in size and his eyes dilated. "Well let's end this my former pupil" Liver roared as he grabbed his blade and charged.

"Wouldn't have it anyway my fallen master" Bulat said as he drew Incrusio's key charging towards Liver. The fight was elegant but not. Each slice was perfectly countered and parried by the other, neither could gain the advantage. In the end it was Bulat who came on top with superior skill and the fact he was younger. As his blade sliced into Liver's body and blood gushed out. "Yes now we die together, hidden ability blades of blood" Liver smiled as his blood became weapons and aimed at Bulat. Bulat grimaced as each of the blades launched at him. Bulat blocked as many as he could as he swung Incrusio's key into as many of the blades which were heading for fatal areas, many still hit him but they were not fatal injuries.

"Wow you never fail of surpassing yourself Bulat, I threw all my life energy into that and you still survived it." Liver said as he fell onto the ground "But well you still will die, my blood was poisoned" Liver said smiling.

"Damn it, should've let Tatsumi burn you" Bulat said as he fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Yes that would of worked." Liver said.

The fight between Tatsumi and Nyau was less graceful than the one between Liver and Bulat. Each one swung their fists at each other like animals, trading blows. When Tatsumi turned to see Bulat fall. "Bro!" Yelled Tatsumi voice full of concern.

"Idiot watch your back" Deagora roared as Nyau launched and kicked Tatsumi right in the stomach were the dragon tattoo is launching Tatsumi into one of great doors of the ship.

"Tatsumi!" Bulat said weakly.

"Master!? Master?! Oh for god's sake he's gone passed out" Deagora moned. "Fine then since he's unconscious he won't mind" Deagora's gem which is placed in the left gauntlet glowed slightly and the helmet's eye lens glowed from green to orange. Tatsumi's body stood up, flexed it's muscles and took a fighting stance different to anything Bulat had ever seen.

"What the hell that kick should've killed you!?" Nyau said with fear and confusion in his voice as he charged forward fist aimed straight for Tatsumi's helmet, the body easily dodged it and wrapped flames around the right gauntlet the flames turned into spikes which sliced off Nyau's arm. Deagora didn't even give him a minute to scream in pain as he surged forward fist grabbing Nyau's head and slowly crushing and burning it.

"Well that was a little gory for my tastes" Deagora said as he begun to collect all the relics left by the three beasts. He then turned his attention to the corpse of Bulat still holding Incursio. Deagora sighed slightly, "Tatsumi is gonna be heartbroken" he said as he picked the corpse up. "Oh crap how much I don't have enough strength to fly all this back all the way to HQ" Deagora realised. "Oh well if I can get to the forest border then hopefully boss, sheele and Mine can help us" Deagora said as he jumped into the air.

It was hours before Deagora managed to get Tatsumi's sleeping body into the forest located near the base. He was met by Akame, Kurome, and Lubbock all who ran towards him as Deagora relinquished control over his body as he felt all of it's power beginning to run out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N sorry for the lack of a update recently, now to answer a few comments from the last few chapters.**

 **To J.F.W thank you for the continues advice on how to improve and the reason Bulat died is because as I do not want Tatsumi to become a superman type character, in this world there will be loss unfortunately..still you did make some excellent reasons for why he should have stayed but some of them I already had plans for.**

 **To Ultor thanks for the comment, I apologise for a lack of an update but I will not be giving Deagora that power as he is already vastly Superior to most Teigus**

 **To Shenoa Thanks for the advice as well I will try not to rush in the future, I am glad you like Deagora's personality, I was unsure if people would like him.**

 **Now final notice two people I have to thank and that is a guy named E.W and The Grand Phoenix**

Chapter 8

Tatsumi awoke again in a black void but this time there were vague outlines of surroundings, there was a large mountain in front of him and below what appeared to be a small settlement.

"What is all of this?" Tatsumi asked allowed .

"This was your village, the scene where wielder and beast fought" Deagora said as his dragon form materialised out of the shadows next to Tatsumi his wings were stretched out and head held high.

"How am I seeing all this?" Tatsumi asked.

"The closer our bond is, our memories begin to be shared, soon you'll see all the knowledge I posses, but master there are some things I cannot tell you at the moment I hope you can forgive me" Deagora said his voice full of pain and sadness "Master I am sorry I failed you today" Deagora said with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked as the images flickered and faded as light once again pierced the void.

Tatsumi opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of all the Night Raid members.

"Everyone what happened?" Tatsumi asked as he started to stir.

"Oh thank goodness you've been sleeping for three days" Mine said as she stood up from a dark oak chair, her outfit and hair was not up to her usual standard, her hair was let loose not tied up and she looked like she hasn't slept for the past three days, her bandages were removed and she looked strong enough to get back into the fight despite her tired eyes. Unfortunately everyone else had this look. Leone had black bags under her eyes which were bloodshot. Lubb had his goggles half over his right eye and tangled over the rest of his face, his green jacket was hanging of his left arm and the white shirt underneath had various stains which Tatsumi was afraid to find out what they were. Sheele's hair was all over the place she looked like she had been blasted point blank by the wind relic that stabbed Tatsumi through the stomach, she still had a cast on her right arm but there were also numerous bandages all over her. Akame's Sailor uniform was missing the right gauntlet and had various red stains over it. Kurome's short hair looked like it had shared Sheele's drying technique and her uniform similar to Akame was missing a gauntlet. The boss was the only one which didn't look too bad just a little sleep deprived.

"What happened? Why does everyone look exhausted?" Tatsumi asked as he sat up.

"Well we were worried about you" Kurome said she didn't have her bag of snacks on her which surprised Tatsumi, she rarely went anywhere without them.

"Ow...Where's bro?" Tatsumi asked as he tried to get out of bed only to have everyone force him to lie down again.

"Tatsumi you don't remember?" Akame asked a hint of concern and worry was tainting her voice.

"What happened?" Tatsumi said as panic began to flood him.

"Bulat's dead" Leone said voice full of sadness and regret.

"What but how? Huh" He grunted in pain left hand raised to his temples "We were facing the three beast, Bulat faced someone he called General Liver!" Tatsumi said through gritted teeth as the memories flooded in bringing both physical and mental pain.

"General Liver!" The boss exclaimed "Poor Bulat" she said with regret.

"Why Boss, What is so special about this Liver individual?" Lubb asked.

"General Liver was Bulat's mentor, they fought hundreds of battles together, it was Liver who stood for the people in this corrupt empire and Bulat idealised him. When Liver was arrested for insulting the crown and put to death. Bulat escaped and joined Night Raid, Liver was the sole reason Bulat became one of us. To face his former master now the very thing he taught Bulat to destroy, it must of crushed him inside." The boss said with a voice of sorrow.

"Then how did I get here?" Tatsumi asked. "The last thing I remember is one of the beasts, I think his name was Nyau, him kicking me in the stomach with such a force that I passed out due to the pain."

"Tatsumi you carried Bulat's body as well as all the relics there was no way you were unconscious to do all of that" Leone said. "We found you limping towards us carrying Bulat and the relics before you collapsed on the floor."

"I couldn't have though" Tatsumi said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe I can enlighten the situation" Deagora said, Tatsumi looked down to the ring on his left hand index finger while everyone else jumped, weapons drawn except for Sheele who couldn't physically wield her weapon right now. Tatsumi gasped realising what just happened, he looked at the ring, his mouth quivering.

"Who said that?!" Leone demanded.

"Oh just me big juggs" Deagora responded much to Tatsumi's horror.

"Hey don't you start on Leone or I'll,," Lubbock didn't get a chance to finish before Deagora ripped into him "Oh shut up comedic relief" which made everyone smile.

"Seriously we've got an intruder and you are all laughing at me" Lubb said in desperation.

"Well technically I am not an intruder. You guys brought me in here willingly" Deagora said the amusement in his voice was plain to here. "Ooh the sisters with your cute…" Deagora shut up as Tatsumi clenched the ring, "STOP ANNOYING THEM!" Tatsumi ordered looking down on the ring, when he said this though everyone turned to look at him.

"Tatsumi is there something you are not telling us" Kurome said with an evil grin.

"Umm yeah well this is a bit of a shock for me as well, I didn't think he could communicate to you guys, just me telepathically." Tatsumi said.

"Wait who are you on about?" Leone said the confusion plainly shown.

"My relic Deagora, he can talk to me telepathically and as it seems he can talk aloud can't you buddy?" Tatsumi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well yes I can, though that five or six minutes of them panicking was highly amusing! Oh by the way I am sorry for calling you big juggs Leone, I couldn't stop myself." Deagora said as Tatsumi placed the ring in the palm of his hand, the scarlet gem facing everyone, inside the outline of the dragon remain still observing the assassins.

"Wait aren't you gonna apologise to me?!" Lubb asked.

"Nope" Deagora replied amusement in his voice once again started to build.

"Well Tatsumi you have a very powerful relic don't you?" The boss said "Each time I get a grasp of it's power you do something which completely shocks me"

"Hold on what are you Deagora? your power seems too incredible, the fact you give Tatsumi control over fire, you can repair his body after he was fatally wounded and not to mention you give him some powerful armour" Leone said as she pulled an oak chair towards herself.

"Well I have a number of drawbacks using my power comes solely from Tatsumi's strength and I use a hell of a lot of it. That is why Tatsumi has been passing out all the time and why it takes a lot longer for him to recover from injuries. Oh and secondly probably the worst drawback I have the power to take control of my master" Deagora said plainly.

"Wait what?" Tatsumi asked.

"When Nyau knocked you out, I took control of your body I got you to the forest" Deagora said.

"Wait you can control your wielder?" The boss said.

"Only when I deem that his life is at a risk and it is a last resort, as in there are no other options" Deagora said

"Wait then why didn't you get him out before that bald officer stabbed him with a spear?" Mine asked.

"I was distracted controlling Prima" Deagora answered.

"So you would've abandoned us?" Sheele asked with a saddened look.

"Probably" Deagora replied "There is a list of requirements my wielder needs to meet before they can use me. So naturally it's a rarity when I find someone capable to use my power, so I need to protect them."

"Well everyone I think we need to allow Tatsumi to rest. Deagora we will continue this talk when I return." The Boss stated

"Wait you are leaving?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes I am taking Sheele to headquarters so she can recover, as well as all the spare relics that we have recovered from the three beasts at the moment." The boss said.

"Please leave Incursio behind, as a memento for Bulat" Tatsumi asked as he struggled to get out of the white linen bed, it had white sheets, only as Tatsumi start to move he saw the injuries to his body, there were bloodied bandages all over him, there was no pain and he was fairly certain that these wounds had sealed up but he couldn't remember what had caused them. The boss smiled and nodded. "Akame you are in charge till we get back, I hope you understand the term hard work for all?"

"Yes in theory!" Akame said in a bored voice.

"In theory?!" Tatsumi yelped

"Ahh don't worry Akame get's the job done" Lubbock said smiling.

The boss smiled as she turned with Sheele in tow, they left the HQ with the three beasts weapons heading south of the base, past the forest.

"Anyway how did I get these injuries?" Tatsumi asked, he received stares of disbelief from the members of Night Raid.

"As I said taking control of my master can only be done in extreme circumstances as it puts your body under extreme strain unless I temporarily merge with you but if you are not strong enough that is a death sentence, so me taking control has done this too you but you have already recovered, which I do admit is very surprising, I must admit you are intriguing to me, our bond is a lot stronger then I would expect given we haven't known each other for very long nor have we used my power to it's fullest. This gives me high hopes boy" Deagora explained, there was a hint of amusement as he drifted of to the end.

"How powerful can your wielders become Deagora? Mine asked as she sat on the bed next Tatsumi.

"Depends on the bloo…..ugh on how much they build their physical strength, just like Bulat said we need to train everyday" Deagora said with a small hint of panic i in his voice.

"Well I need to get back to it" Tatsumi said as he took two small weakened steps of the white silk bed, everybody stared at him in disbelief.

"Tatsumi you need to rest" Kurome said staring at Tatsumi, concern filled her voice and could be seen in her eyes.

"Hehe Master might have a chance with this one" Deagora said telepathically.

"Shut up" Tatsumi replied as to Deagora as he continued walking, he smiled at Kurome and said "I will be fine I got to keep training.

"Leone what did you find out about Esdeath?" Akame asked as they all followed Tatsumi and left the infirmary.

"Well she had an menacing aura which scared me off" Leone said grimly.

"She managed to scare you?! That's not good, how dangerous is she?" Tatsumi asked as he headed for the training yard.

"You really don't know? Well there was one time the southern tribe rebelled, the empire sent 12,000 soldiers to crush the tribes small 1,500 but the empire soldiers were too used to the comfy life of the capitol, they were slaughtered by disease, the hazards of the land, danger beasts, insects and to mention the fact that at night the tribe attacked and ambushed them." Lubbock continued with a grim look on his face, "The empire desperate to put an end to this mobilized their two greatest generals, even though both were very young they are some of the most successful, general Esdeath and our very own boss the wonderful general Najenda" Lubbock said her name with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Hey master do you get a glorified love relationship thing from that introduction?" Deagora asked again telepathically.

"Now that you mention it, I kinda do" Tatsumi replied.

Lubbock continued to tell the tale as the members of Night Raid trained and worked hard, Lubbock eyes turned milky as he faded into mists of storytelling.

"General Esdeath you look sad is something wrong?" Najenda asked as she rode a brown horse as she and Esdeath led a an army of empire soldiers all wearing the same white uniforms.

"It is because I am sad, being ordered to use our imperial relics on minor tribesman too make it quick, I am not allowed to have any fun with them" Esdeath said all this with a sad frown on her face. "Now viruses, plagues, danger beasts, insects, the very land and the tribesmen all who stand in my way will FREEZE!" Esdeath roared as she climbed off her horse and took to steps to a large river in her path as she placed her hand on the water's surface it all froze to the other side. Her three beast launched forward on horseback across the crystal blue frozen river.

"Lead the charge" Daidara said his great axe in hand, the golden edges gleamed in the sunlight while the black handle was held tightly in Daidara's hand eager for the anticipation on driving it into the throats of his victims.

Nyau rode beside him, "Let's butcher these mere savages" his eyes were wide dilated, he was ecstatic for the thrill of torturing his new play toys.

Liver stood in front of a squadron men holding rifles, "Rifles squad obliterate them!" he ordered as they unloaded a volley of bullets into the tribesmen advancing into them, tearing through flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter.

"Now that we have destroyed their warriors, partake in your spoils!" Esdeath said manically as her warriors charged forward into the city. The cries and screams of the people echoed throughout the night. Esdeath turned to a couple of tied up warriors, she lorded over the tied up tribesmen, an evil smile spread across her face "I think I'll be merciful and let you live" she said with amusement in her voice. One of the tribesmen looked up anger and pain in his eyes, hatred in his voice "You should just kill us, coz if you don't I swear...UGH" he gasped in pain as Esdeath slammed her high heel into his forehead. She look at him again still smiling menacingly "If you don't like it then become stronger, this is the fate that befalls the weak." Esdeath interrupted.

"Man she sounds like a lunatic" Tatsumi said as Lubbock looked at him, face grim returning from that horrid story.

"If you want to find out more why don't we head into the capitol today and I can show you our secret capitol headquarters" Lubbock said smirking.

 **A.N Thanks for reading, will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, keep commenting as it helps me improve, I am also wondering if anyone has any interesting Teigu ideas? As long as they are not OP. Also as for the paring in this story I am a little indecisive**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N - Thank you everyone 7,000+ views, I am completely blown away. Now time to say**

 **thank you to some very kind reviews.**

 **To J.F.W - thank you again for your comment and of course I would respond politely,** **you are reading my story, why would I upset you with a nasty reply. Still thank you** **very much for reading and commenting.**

 **To Ultor - Well I do watch many animes with Harems however I am unsure if that would** **work in this but still thank you for the help.**

 **To NinjaFang - Thanks again for the continued support I will be trying my best to make** **sure this story is an enjoyable read.**

 **To Nebular Reaper - Thanks and sorry for the wait between chapters but I want to** **make sure that they are up to a good standard.**

Chapter 9

"Liver, Nyau and Daidara all three of you have fallen, well I guess that means you were weak, you all have fallen to the laws of nature. I will not mourn your death but I can avenge them." Esdeath said as she knelt in front of three freshly laid graves, she wore her usual white uniform. "Well I guess I better prepare for my new team, I hear that they are quite the eccentric lot" Esdeath said with a cruel smile as she stood and walked away from the graves not stopping for a second to think about her fallen subordinates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the capitol, it's bigger than I expected but nevermind, this is basically a promotion, to be apart of this new team, so that is why I bought these fancy clothes which were a hit back home, yet everyone is giving me weird looks." Said a man no older than 20 wearing a blue jacket with white fish patterns weaved into the material, he walked with pride carrying a very sharp black short sword with a hand guard and a chain linked tassel on the hilt, he was also carrying a huge bag filled to the brim with fish many of which were still wriggling. He walked through the town heading towards the palace, it was a marvel of architecture, white marble beams and walls with gold filling the crenelations, giving it the detail and history of the legacy that it stood for. The man was escorted through the main hall and many other hallways until he was guided to a meeting chamber. He opened the door to reveal a open room, with pale walls and red cloth rugs covering the entire room, it had a great oak wooden table in the centre and a very impressive strong physical man wearing a mask that scared the poor man out of the room with a scream as he slammed the door behind him. "This must be the torture room right" he asked to the escort who guided him to the chamber but the escort simply shook his head and walked off. The man stood up took a deep breath and stepped back into the room. He looked towards the masked monster in front of him and said "G..good …..day….My name is Wave" He said each word stuttering. The masked man looked up to him then did something that Wave was surprised about, he looked down shyly saying "My…..n-n-name is Bols. I am from the incineration squad". Bols said looking down. "Ah never would've picked you as the shy type" Wave though to himself when the door opened and a blonde haired women wearing a pale white shirt and white short skirt, a long katana hung at a grey belt with two dog tags attached to it, Wave tried to look at them, he couldn't make what they said. Her face portrayed pain and mistreatment, her eyes were blue, she looked at least in her early 20's. She sat down on the opposite chair to wave. Wave got up too give her a handshake saying "Hey my name is…." Wave didn't get a chance to finish before she said "Back off now Fish boy, I introduce myself before others. My name is Shanta and this lovely blade hanging on my leg is.." she was interrupted by the doors flying open revealing a brown haired women wearing an imperial officer outfit in addition her arms seemed to have been replaced in favour for having the capability to deal more damage, she also had a strange animal in tow with her, it was copying her in a salute stance. "Hi comrades my name is Seryu Ubiquitous and this is Coro". "Well I was going to shout at you for interrupting my introduction but I think I shall forgive you because of how cute you are!" Shanta said with sly smile licking her lips, Seryu jumped a little at that, when a green haired man walked in wearing a black jacket and a white shirt underneath, he had dark blue trousers and weird boots with little white wings flapping on them. "Well hello fellow relic wielders, I am Sebastine Wrathwood, I look forward to hunting the scum of this empire with you lot." Seryu smiled, Shanta nodded, Wave looked around, "This is half of our team and so far I am terrified of all of them" he thought, his thoughts were interrupted by Seryu going to one knee throwing petals on the ground saying "Preparations are complete Doctor Stylish", as a man walked in with black hair a white doctors robe and glasses "Ah a entrance as magnificent as this is the very definition of Stylish" He looked at the assembled team until he reached Wave "Oooh you're just a country boy, stay with me cowboy and I will polish you off" he said smiling at Wave, "Ooh he swings that way and has taken a liking to me" he thought with a gulp. When the last member entered the room, he was wearing a white robe over a black shirt, with a brown belt with black pants. He had a feather pin in his hair and was carrying a book "My, my I am the last to arrive, my name is Run" He said politely. They all sat gathered around the table when a new comer entered the room, she wore a white imperial officer outfit and had long blue but had a skull mask over her face. She pointed her finger at them shouting "What the hell are all you doing you?", Wave was the first to respond, retorting "We were invite...ughh" He groaned in pain as she kicked him with deadly speed in the stomach launching him down the length of the meeting chamber. She then turned her attention to run, they fought for a few seconds, she threw punch after punch followed by kicks, all were countered with skill. "Hmm commendable reflexes" she said as she disengaged him to counter Seryu who jumped into the air going to the left with Corro going to the right planning for an aerial strike. The women grabbed Seryu's arm and slammed her into the ground and smashed a ice brick into Corro's face. "If you plan to do a sneak attack, you need to control your aura child" she said. Shanta drew her blade saying "We may be playing but I never hold back" She sliced the mask into a fine powder. As the mask crumbled away the rest of the gathered warriors gasped, Bols was the first to respond, "General Esdeath" He said with respect "Ah so that is the deadly relic Yatsufusa, what an impressive blade" she said with admiration."Well done, now all of you gather your belongings we are going to meet the emperor and then once the silly formalities are out of the way we hunt Night Raid!" Esdeath said with enthusiasm and smile cracking her face. "General Esdeath do we have a name for our little band of merry killers" Dr Stylish said smiling. "We are a special unit with special privileges, we are named the Jaegers" Esdeath said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey what are you two doing?" Mine asked as she saw Tatsumi and Lubbock doing push ups while Leone sat on Lubb and Akame sat on Tatsumi as they trained in the training yard. "Well Tatsumi wanted to have a little workout before he went to the capitol and Lubb here thinks he is better than him, so we are putting that to the test" Leone said smiling. "Everytime I use Deagora's power I feel like I am being drained of everything I have, so too make sure I can last in drawn out fights I need to seriously bulk up" Tatsumi said between grunts and push ups.

"Hey what do you mean I drain you?!" Deagora moaned.

Mine's cheeks went red before she turned her attention to Lubb "It is not everyday that I see you actually draining".

"Well with only two guys left I need to pull my weight a bit more" Lubbock said smiling.

"Ha you can talk the talk but you realise you have done less than half as many push ups as Tatsumi" Leone said.

"Well that is too be expected" Akame said "Kurome help make this more fair" Kurome obliged as she walked up and lifted her right leg and pushing it hard onto Tatsumi's back.

"There now the weight difference is equal" Kurome said.

"Wha" Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock all said as Leone got up and smacked both Kurome and Akame. Lubbock looked up as a raven landed on a post in front of them, it had a small envelop attached to it, Lubbock reached forward grabbing the letter and stroking the bird's head.

"Ugh guys we got a big problem, Tatsumi, we are going to the capitol today, like right now, we need to know more!" Lubbock said panicking.

"What? What is wrong Lubb?" Tatsumi asked.

"This is a message from our spies in the city, apparently Esdeath is putting together a team of relic wielders called the Jaegers" Lubbock said frightfully.

"Okay since they know what Mine, Akame and Kurome looks like it is best if we go with Leone then" Tatsumi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Jaegers sat at the meeting table as Bols and Wave prepared food. "Hey Commander what do you do for fun?" Seryu asked.

"Well torturing, learning new methods and practicing my fighting technique, but recently I am trying to find love" Esdeath replied, the last statement made Seryu and Shanta jump in surprise "Love?" they both gasped.

"Yes" Esdeath said with sly smile forming.

"Commander before I forget we still have the bear arms of Fortitude in our custody, we still haven't found a suitable candidate for it" Sebastian said.

"Well then let's make our search more fun by hosting a tournament otherwise the prime minister will take them away and that would be such a waste." Esdeath said with a smile cracking her lips when Wave and Bols walk in with all the cooked seafood that Wave brought with him. "Hey Bols it is nice too know that you are a kind guy" Wave said as he looked at Bols smiling. "Umm Sorry to upset you but I am not nice at all." Bols replied face down his voice was filled with pain and regret. Wave looked down thinking to himself, "Why is it only Bols and I who know how to cook" Wave thought as he put a plate down of food in front of the members of the Jaegers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tatsumi do you still want to see Esdeath for yourself?" Lubb asked as he guided Tatsumi into a bookstore, it was built with luxury wooden walls, book shelves filled with many different stories. He led him to a row of books and pulled a lever and the row rotated revealing a hidden stairway. "This is quite impressive, did you build this yourself?" Tatsumi asked. "Yep my pride and joy" Lubbock said with hand behind his head smiling as him and Tatsumi turned into a room decorated with Night Raid banners and a green couch with a happy Leone sitting on it arms stretched out towards Tatsumi "Hello welcome to our imperial capitol secret base!" She as she jumped up to see Tatsumi.

"You are not being very secretive!" Tatsumi complained "Wait Lubb what did you mean about 'See Esdeath for yourself' anyway?" He asked head tilted to the side.

"Well she is hosting a tournament in the coliseum, you could enter it, win it, gain the money and learn about the crazy ice witch" Lubb said. "But you might want to hide Deagora" He said gesturing to the ring on Tatsumi's hand. Tatsumi nodded as Lubb pulled a long silver necklace out of his pocket handing it to Tatsumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prime Minister have you seen this list?" The Emperor asked while he and the prime minister sat at a table filled with all sorts of food and luxury wines. "No, what are Esdeath's requirements?" Honest asked as he grabbed large amounts of meat and devoured them very quickly. "Well it starts with: First I would like to train him up to the rank of general, he needs to have potential. Second composer and hunt danger. Thirdly he must come from the frontier not the capitol. Fourthly he needs to be younger than me so it is easier to dominate him, lastly it would be nice if he had an innocent smile." The emperor read out before he bowed his head in defeat. "Most men wouldn't make it past rule one" he whinned. "Yes it is not everyman can become general" Honest agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people were gathered in a white marble coliseum, many gathered to see the martial arts masters gather and show of the skills. The opening fight was between two sword men who parried and countered each other. Every time the blades struck the crowds cheered. "Well commander, what do you think of these two?" Run asked as he stood to attention next to General Esdeath as she sat in a chair watching the fight. "Pathetic warriors make a pathetic fight" she stated "I was foolish there will be no one here who could use and imperial relic". When Wave who was making sure the matches were fought fairly and introduced the contestants. "Well now for our final match with Kolbie the butcher versus Tatsumi the blacksmith" Wave shouted, as the crowds went wild. Kolbie was a mountain of a man 6ft tall

built with muscles the size of boulders and wore a tight cow head mask over his face. Tatsumi wore a long pale yellow trench coat.

"Hmm interesting title, how good is he at striking iron?" Leone asked Lubb as they took seats in the stands.

"Not as good as me but he isn't half bad" Lubb replied.

"Hahaha well look at you little guy, that prize money is as good as mine" Kolbie said smiling.

"He is big and he appears to have the bite to match his bark" Wave thought to himself.

"Deagora I can take this guy without your power easy so just sit back and watch" Tatsumi

thought as he put a hand on his chest where Deagora's ring held suspended on a silver chain.

"I seriously don't like this, I want to burn this old fart" Deagora complained.

Kolbie raised his fists waiting for the command to release his fists.

"Begin!" Wave roared.

Kolbie surged forward fist smashing into the ground, he was completely surprised that Tatsumi wasn't there, he was above him, he launched himself into the air. Tatsumi brought his leg up and smashed it into Kolbie's arms. He was pushed back slightly. Kolbie roared in anger and swung his fists at him, relentlessly, each strike with power. Tatsumi blocked them all. "Left right left right that's my boy" Deagora roared as Tatsumi didn't let a single strike hit him, he waited until he had the perfect opening, Kolbie pulled back both his arms and that is when Tatsumi struck, he smashed his fist into Kolbie's stomach with power and precision. Kolbie coughed as he slid back. Tatsumi stood up straight as Kolbie roared in fury and charged him both fists raised, when Tatsumi hit the deck and swung both his legs out taking Kolbie's footing and bringing the big guy into the air, Tatsumi didn't wait he launched himself into the air and kicked Kolbie with all his might knocking him out cold. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi in surprise. "That young man is amazingly talented" Run said.

"He is" Esdeath agreed.

"The winner is Tatsumi!" Wave shouted as the crowd roared in approval, cries of applause.

"Are they cheering for me?" Tatsumi asked himself.

"No they're cheering the other idiot who punched the giant goat wannabe" Deagora said.

"This is awesome!" Tatsumi said as a giant smile came over his face. Esdeath stared at

Tatsumi her breath was taken away by the innocent smile. "He is the one" she said breathlessly.

"Ah a potential relic wielder I take it?" Run asked.

"That too but more importantly!" Esdeath said as she walked down the steps leading to the fighting area where Tatsumi stood waving to the cheering crowds.

"CODE BLUE ICE I DON'T CARE THE ICE BITCH IS ENTERING THE RING!" Deagora said in a panic as Tatsumi turned to see Esdeath walk up behind him.

"Tatsumi is it? I like that name" Esdeath said smiling.

"Oh thank you" Tatsumi said "So this is Esdeath because of her Bro is dead…..We should burn her!" Tatsumi thought as anger filled his every thought.

"Master she will absolutely destroy you" Deagora said.

"Now here is your reward" Esdeath said as she reached into her blouse.

"Well money is money after all I have no problem taking it" Tatsumi thought as Esdeath clipped on a metal collar with a chain around his neck. "What?" Tatsumi said.

"Starting from today you are mine" Esdeath said as she turned tugging the chain and dragging Tatsumi of his feet, he landed on his back and was being dragged away.

"Hey...wait….stop...stop" Tatsumi protested.

"I simply can't" Esdeath said as she pulled Tatsumi to his feet and struck him on the back of his neck knocking him out and then going under him to carry him, Deagora had to use some of his power to stop himself from tangling in front of Esdeath.

"Must not fall into Ice witch's cleavage! Must not fall" Deagora kept chanting as he tried to stay out of sight.

"What the hell is going on Lubbock screamed as he looked at Leone in a panic.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Thank you nearly 9,000 views now, by Deagora's flaming arse this is amazing. Now to answer some reviews.**

 **To Nebular Reaper - Thank you again for your kind words I will keep updating ASAP but I will not rush the story as that would ruin it so I hope the pace I am releasing them at the moment is good enough.**

 **To NinjaFang - Thank you**

 **To Orca - I am glad you enjoy Deagora's drinking tastes**

 **To J.F.W - Ah I am not one of those Jerk Offs so no need to worry there, with the grammar error well I have a learning condition known as Dyspraxia which makes things like grammar a massive pain in the arse for me too actually nail on the head. I did mention Kurome's O.C. Teigue in the third chapter. The armour probably does look like Volga from Hyrule warriors come to think of it but at the time I had no intention to make it like that, there is a large red diamond shaped gem in the left gauntlet though.**

 **To Ultor - Thanks again, I am glad you like the way I am portraying Esdeath, I was worried I wouldn't do the character justice.**

 **And Now the bad news with exams rapidly approaching I will be putting this story on hold for the foreseeable future until the exams are finished**

Chapter 10

"Tatsumi has been taken by Esdeath?!" Akame asked fear in her voice as she stood in the great hall fist slamming on the table, she was shaking in rage, Kurome stood silent next to her but it was easy for everyone that she was furious.

"Does she know he's Night Raid?" Mine asked equally afraid for Tatsumi's well being.

"I really don't know we can call it a 50/50 shot at the moment" Lubbock said head down in shame.

"Acting Boss, what do we do? There is no way we can just leave.." Leone said but Mine interrupted "I know we need to save him but charging in headstrong would get us killed"

Akame replied "I know we can't but for now let's move our hideout into the mountains and then keep them under close surveillance. Tatsumi is an important member of our team there is no way we can abandon him" Akame stated definitely slamming her hand on the desk.

"Your right sis we can't" Kurome said as she readied Delrania, her relic resting on her belt a deadly shortened Katana with a black blade it was small compared to Akame's Murasame but it was still a weapon to be feared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the outskirts of the capitol

"Ah there is the bandit fortress" Bols said as he readied his relic.

"Yes it is, our first mission as Jaegers is too tare this unsightly place apart" Dr Stylish said smiling.

"So how to it then" Run asked.

"Justice is bold, we strike from the front." Seryu said smiling like a rabid animal.

"Ooh I am really beginning to fall for your cute self" Shanta said smiling to Seryu.

"Well then team let's go" Sebastian said as the wings on his boots flapped impatiently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi was sat on a hill observing the Jaegers with Esdeath sitting next to him, it was dusk.

"Hehe I am so jealous that my boy has these sought of talents, ha attracting every girl in sight" Deagora teased as the ring swung from the chain on his neck.

"Shut up, wait that's the bitch who attacked Mine and Sheele!" Tatsumi said as anger flooded him.

"Hey cool it! We need a level head, we need to report everything, we need to get back to base" Deagora shouted telepathically.

"Your right, and this is the perfect opportunity to escape" Tatsumi thought before Esdeath grabbed his hand, her cheeks flustered, she had a smile on her face.

"Oh crap" Tatsumi thought, he took a deep breath and said "Lady Esdeath why am I here?"

"You are a reserve for the Jaegers, so you need to watch and learn." Esdeath replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha you are stupid aren't you?" A thug shouted armed with a small pistol and a dagger as his men surrounded the Jaegers.

"Corro phase 5" Seryu said as Corro bite her metal arm and replaced it with a huge green metal lance "Judgement of the 10 kings, devil kings justice lance!" Seryu roared as she charged forward, skewing half of the thugs in the opening minutes. "Next phase 7" Seryu ordered as Corro replaced the Lance with a huge green cannon "Cannon of justice" Seryu laughed maniacally as She destroyed the front gate of the bandits wiping hundreds in a second.

"Ah all those weapons of my stylish design, oh the Glorious hands of god: Perfector amplifies the skill of it's wearer hundreds of times over. Oh I am just living for this imperial relic." Dr Stylish said as he stretched his hand out wearing to purple gloves with red gems on each of the fingers and thumbs.

Sebastine ran forward the wings on his boots flapping faster and faster. His speed was far superior for any normal person, he ran passed a few of the guards, flipping onto the wall, yet still keeping his pace and running on the wall before he jumped and kicked the first thug in the head with such force that the skull was launched of the rest of the body, blood gushed into the air like a red fountain. The wings flapped faster and begun to glow blue as Sebastine slammed his foot down in front of a group thugs as a slice of energy surged forward cutting them in half. "Ah the boots of the messenger of god: Mercury Wind oh I love the skill these beauties give me" Sebastian said as he brushed his hair back into position. He turned to see Shanta running towards a group of bandits, they all drew their weapons only to be sliced into ribbons by the speed of Shanta's strikes. "Ooh usually I like to play with my victims but I think I will allow my darling Seryu's Corro to eat them" Shanta said smiling as Wave descended on a thug hiding in the shadows, he brought his leg into the back of the thugs neck knocking him out in one, "You don't have to thank me, we are comrades after all" He said smiling.

"Seriously fish boy, you keep ruining my fun" Shanta complained.

"Oh hell no" Wave moaned.

There were screams of hundreds of men burning as Bols stood pointing his flame thrower relic "Invitation to Purgatory: Rubicante, yeah nothing personal guys" He said.

Many of the thugs were trying to run away when feathers pierced their skulls, one had enough life left to turn around to see Run hovering in the air with feathers gliding around him. "An…..An-angel" The thug said before he died.

"Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema, I cannot let a single one of you to live" Run said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are incredible!" Tatsumi gasped.

"Don't worry soon you shall be just as strong, I am going to train you" Esdeath said smiling.

"That is awfully generous of you" Tatsumi replied.

"Well I am not what the rumours say I am, well this is the first time I am feeling love and I like it." Esdeath said smiling.

"Maybe I can get her to join the revolution, I mean no one could forgive her but this could make it up a little bit" Tatsumi thought.

"Okay sonny you have no life experience do you?" Deagora asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tatsumi asked. "Anyway if she is mad about me then I can turn on my manly charm" Tatsumi said.

"Pwhahahaha Oh my god, oh my, oh dear god. Hold on I just need to catch my breath. I'm okay. I'm okay. Pwhaha" Deagora said laughing very loud inside Tatsumi's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi was sitting on a bed inside the palace.

"Things have gotten hot and heavy too quickly." Tatsumi gulped.

"What was that again 'manly charm' haha" Deagora teased him.

"I have to keep my cool, I need to take her down, yeah take her town like a tom cat" Tatsumi said.

"HAHAHAH 'TOM CAT'! Oh that takes the cherry, oh kid this is so funny I haven't laughed like this since my creation haha." Deagora was hysterical "If I had eyes I would be crying haha" Deagora continued but then Esdeath walked in wearing just a thin white shirt that could barely contain her breasts which caught both Tatsumi's attention who jumped back in surprise going red, he was panicking and it grabbed Deagora's attention

"Oh hot damn, she may be a raging psychopath, sadist and a completely crazed murder but hot damn she has some great weapons. Hey Tatsumi touch them I want to compare them with Leone's when we get back" Deagora said.

"Are you embarrassed?" She asked softly smiling.

"What? No, I am not embarrassed" Tatsumi said stuttering.

"Oh you are so adorable" Esdeath said smiling.

"Um Miss Esdeath I have a question. You do like me right?" Tatsumi said stuttering, Esdeath smiled and moved forward kissing Tatsumi and pushing him over.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be in this bed with you!" Esdeath said smiling.

"Well I want to talk first not that" Tatsumi said panicking.

"Of course to be intimate we must know each other, speak your mind" Esdeath said smiling.

"Well things in the empire are terrible!" Tatsumi stated.

"And I imagine you are one of thousands which think this way. What is your point?" Esdeath replied.

"Well I want to help people, so if I am getting into this line work I think I will be better suited fighting for the revolutionary army and I want you to come with me, imagine how many we could save if we worked together!" Tatsumi stated as Esdeath sat on the bed faced darkened, her hand moved in a flash of light slapping Tatsumi before even noticed what happened.

"I am an empire general, how can you say that too me?" Esdeath said angrily.

"But the way things are going we will be fighting each other" Tatsumi replied.

"Never fear I will not let that happen" Esdeath said as she wrapped her arms around Tatsumi. "I know you have been unsatisfied with your life so far but with me you will never want again and I promise I will never be unfaithful. I won't even look at others." She said lovingly.

"But it's not fair that I am the only one to find happiness" Tatsumi argued.

"You have a family? Then I will offer them protection" Esdeath said.

"I want to live in a nation where everyone can be happy. You must understand" Tatsumi said.

"I don't, I feel no empathy for the weak, the law of nature is the strong survive the weak perish" Esdeath said. "Listen here Tatsumi I will not change, you will change for me" She said defiantly.

"No there is no way I could fall for someone who feels that way" Tatsumi replied angrily.

'Well 'tom cat thing's aren't going to plan' Deagora said.

"He is so stubborn but I guess that is why he smiled so freely! I want to see it again, I want him to give me his heart" Esdeath thought. "Well you must be tired from today, let's talk more in the morning" She said.

"Well okay then I will sleep on the couch" Tatsumi said making a beeline for the couch only to have Esdeath grab his arm saying "I won't do anything to you"

"Oh then I better have a shower then" Tatsumi said racing off.

"This is obvious but if you try to escape or cause any issue inside the palace you will be executed" Esdeath informed.

"Understood" Tatsumi said in defeat. "Everyone did tell me how dangerous it is here" He thought.

"WEll it is the seat of all corruption so I would expect it to be dangerous" Deagora answered.

"Oh we should've showered together" Esdeath smiled to herself remembering Bols' advice "You need to be persistent, I asked my dear wife twice before she accepted me, so take it in consideration that it will take time"

"Well I am certainly persistent, you will be mine Tatsumi, it will be a fun little game"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following day

Wave and Shanta are up early in the morning, Wave is eating breakfast, Shanta is playing with the two dogs tags in her hands when a rather sleep deprived Tatsumi walked in.

"Hey how did you sl…...oh you didn't" Wave said.

"No, too scared, and when I closed my eye for a second she begun to spoon me" Tatsumi complained as he took a seat.

"Hey Shanta what are you playing with?" Wave asked.

"Oh these? These are the dog tags formerly belonging to some of my closest friends before they betrayed me and the empire" Shanta said with venom in her voice.

"Do you want to kill them?" Wave asked.

"Well it is our mission. They are Akame and Kurome after all" Shanta replied with a cruel smile.

"Tatsumi, Shanta and Wave, we are off to fake mount" Esdeath ordered as she walked in.

"Where is fake mount" Tatsumi asked.

"Never been, well it is located on the outskirts of the country" Esdeath replied.

"Yes the country" Deagora said, still hanging on the chain.

"Wave you are with Tatsumi taking the west side while Shanta and I cover the east, we will switch partners and night, meaning Tatsumi will be with me" Esdeath said smiling.

"Oh yes Tatsumi I almost forgot, I had this short sword ordered for you, this will be your weapon until we get you a relic." Esdeath said as a courier came running in with a beautiful short sword made with a beautiful silver metal, the handle and a ruby in the golden hilt.

"Wow thank you miss Esdeath" Tatsumi said as he swung it around, it was perfectly balanced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey I didn't want to say this earlier in front of the others but you have it rough, don't you?" Wave said as he and Tatsumi patrolled the mountain.

"Na it's okay, I am kinda used to this" Tatsumi replied.

"Well if we need to vent just let me know, I have a feeling that we are similiar, like we have dealt with the same problems" Wave said as he pictured the rest of the Jaegers bullying him.

"Yeah I get it, we are just like brothers" Tatsumi said as he remembered being surrounded by everyone in Night Raid in the great hall being scared out of his mind.

"Kid, danger beast behind us" Deagora alerted. Tatsumi slowly turned around hand on the blade's handle, he begun to draw it.

"Hey Tatsumi wha...wha!" Wave said as Tatsumi launched passed him killing a wooden danger beast that had snuck up on him.

"I saved his life without even thinking about it but this is a perfect opportunity to escape" Tatsumi thought.

"Thanks I owe you one" Wave said as he drew his blade. "It never rains but it pours, well let's take these suckers out."

After a small slaughter of trees Wave stood in the centre of a makeshift lumber yard. "Man that was tiring, Hey Tatsumi you finished yet…..?" Wave stopped as he saw a pile of lumber but no Tatsumi.

"Eh...eh...eh..did he escape...No….I know how you must feel, but I can't let you escape, I am too young to die" Wave screamed in fear, he drew his blade holding it in his hand " I guess I have no choice!" He slammed it into the ground "GRAND CHARIOT" He roared as a danger beast wrapped around him coating him in a black and blue armour with phantasmagoric defensive film instead of wings that Deagora's has or the cape that Incrusio has.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi was wearing Deagora's armour but decided against flying just in case Esdeath saw him, he knew if she did he wasn't going to escape so he had to stay low to the ground.

"Most people wouldn't expect to give a relic wielder the slip but I have you Deagora" Tatsumi said as he put a hand on the red jewel on the left gauntlet.

"Kid move!" Deagora roared as a blue armoured figure smashed into the ground were Tatsumi was standing only moments before.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Deagora spat those words with anger.

"A armour relic like you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well look what we have here. I just stumbled on a big catch" Wave said as he stepped out of the smoke.

"That's Wave right, oh well I don't have time for this" Tatsumi thought as he jumped into the sky only to have Wave narrowly clip his left wing slicing it clean off as he jumped after him and throwing his polearm with incredible accuracy.

"You are a member of Night Raid, the fire wielder, I have read about you, killing innocents out of random, you threaten the safety of the capitol and worst of all you all help the revolutionary army" Wave said in anger.

"We may be assassins but we are not monsters, we fight for the people" Tatsumi said angrily.

"Kid we need to….hold the phone" Deagora said as a flash of light surged in front of them and kneeling in front of Tatsumi was Kurome, her blade was glowing a silvery colour, Tatsumi looked at Wave as silvery echoes of Kurome kept slicing Grand Chariot, Wave couldn't move against the onslaught. Kurome stood turned her back on Tatsumi and sliced down on the armour, it burst in a hissing sound of pain.

"Don't kill him" Tatsumi said as Kurome walked over the kneeling Wave, he had blood gushing down his head, Kurome looked at Tatsumi before she back handed Wave knocking him out.

Tatsumi turned to see Akame walking towards them with a happy smile on her face.

"Akame, Kurome what are you two doing here" Tatsumi asked as he deactivated Deagora.

"We have kept you under surveillance" Akame said before Kurome coughed up blood and fell to her knees.

"Damn it" She grunted in pain.

"Even after we got you to the springs, you still suffer from those drugs?" Akame asked as she tried to help Kurome to her feet.

"What is wrong with her?" Tatsumi asked.

"I will explain when we get back to base, carry her" Akame said.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Sorry for delay been very busy and also sorry for short chapter. Still things will probably be like this for a little while sorry.  
Now thank you again to NinjaFang who came up for Sebastian's teigue, even named it so that's good.  
Thank you again J.F.W **

Chapter 11

Tatsumi and Akame are carrying an unconsious Kurome, they are traveling through the mountain range returning from the confrontation between Wave and Kurome.

"If we continue on this path we should be meeting with Lubb soon" Akame informed as she in trusted Kurome to Tatsumi.

"Right well thanks again for rescuing me" Tatsumi continued "I mean you guys had to risk so much for me" Tatsumi said causing Akame to stop dead in her tracks slowly turn around and land a haymaker of a arm slam onto Tatsumi's head.

"Oww why did you do that" Tatsumi moaned

"How can you say that when you risked so much to save Kurome, Sheele and Mine. You are a valued member of our team and more importantly you are my friend." Akame said smiling.

Tatsumi smiled as he walked forward still carrying a sleeping Kurome.

"What is it?" Akame asked.

"It's just….that I am so glad to see your face" Tatsumi answered smiling.

Akame smiled to Tatsumi as she turned forwards again continuing her walk as they heard an amused voice saying "Well you've been gone for two days and already I am missing all the action" Lubb said as he stood on a small rock crevice.

"Thanks for meeting us Lubb" Tatsumi said smiling.

"Naa it's okay, it's my fault for suggesting that stupid tournament. If you had been killed then I would of been the only guy left on our team, which come to think to it I would have had a harem so not all bad" Lubb said smiling.

"Harsh" Tatsumi replied.

"Pay no attention he was worried sick about you!" Akame whispered to Tatsumi.

"Yeah" Tatsumi replied "Night Raid, when I think of them it really feels like home" Tatsumi thought.

"Yeah kid I wouldn't part from them, they may be assassins but they are good people" Deagora replied to Tatsumi.

* * *

It took a few hours for Tatsumi and company to get back to HQ and by time they arrived it was late and the sun was setting.

"Tatsumi!" Leone screamed as she jumped on Tatsumi pinning him under her weight.

"Choking not breathing" Tatsumi said gasping for air.

"Damn only if we checked Esdeath out before escaping" Deagora moaned.

"So what did you learn about the Jaegers and why did Esdeath take you anyway?" Mine asked.

"Hehe" Deagora begun to chuckle loudly.

"What's so funny?" Kurome asked.

"Oh our little Tatsumi has warmed his way into the heart of ice queen" Deagora said smiling "He even wormed his way into her bedroom and finally her bosoms" Deagora finished, the amusement in his voice plain to hear as many members of Night Raid gave looks at Tatsumi which screamed 'I am going to kill you'.

"Umm guys why the murder eyes?" Tatsumi asked fearfully.

"Well Tatsumi have you heard the saying 'don't sleep with the enemy'? Leone said as she slammed her fists together.

"I didn't sleep with her! Deagora why are you trying to get me killed?" Tatsumi said angrily staring at the ring

"Hehe" Deagora laughed again. "But seriously these Jaegers are something to be wary of they all wield relics and I think the blonde one...um what was her name Shanta" Deagora stopped as Akame and Kurome flinched upon hearing that name.

"She's a jaeger?" Kurome asked in fear.

"Very much so" Tatsumi said.

"Who is this Shanta?" Mine asked.

"She was our best friend, she saved my life in the past more times than I can remember" Kurome said.

"She is a little eccentric, she has issues letting go, and with her relic I fear she may want to add Kurome and myself to her collection" Akame said.

"Well she does want to kill both of you" Tatsumi said grimly.

"This is something to be troubled over" Leone said. "But now we must PARTY!" She said smiling.

"What?" All the members of night raid said in shock.

So the members of Night Raid celebrated the return of Tatsumi, Leone pulled out enough Kegs of wine, beer and alcohol to kill an earth dragon danger beast. Leone started a drinking competition with Mine, and by the end of it Mine was passed out on the floor singing her life story. Leone then turned her attention to the sisters, who both refused out of fear of Leone's iron gut. Lubb and Tatsumi were outside having a quiet talk.

"Hey Tatsumi I am sorry for getting you trapped with the crazy ice witch" Lubb said mournfully.

"Hey it's no problem, I was able to get some intel about the Jaegers and also I have an awesome sword" Tatsumi said with glee as he unsheathed the beautiful crafted short sword.

"Tatsumi you traitor" Deagora said high pitched.

"Nice sword but why do you need it when you have Deagora?" Lubb asked.

"It would mean revealing that I am a member of Night Raid" Tatsumi said.

Akame and Kurome stood outside on the balcony looking into the sky, they were overlooking the talk between Tatsumi and Lubb.

"Sis could you do me a favour and fetch Tatsumi I need to talk to him about something" Kurome said slowly.

"Hmm sure" Akame said as she turned headed outside

* * *

Akame fetched Tatsumi and dragged Lubb away so Kurome could talk with him.

"Hey Tatsumi I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life" Kurome said.

"Hey it was nothing, you are my friend and I don't want to lose anyone else" Tatsumi said "Also thank you for saving me" Kurome smiled at the end of that statement. "Hey Kurome what happened earlier with you after you used Delrania?" Tatsumi asked.

"Did you know before me and sis came to night raid we were assassins for the empire? Akame belonged to the top assassin group called the elite seven but me, I wasn't as skilled so to make up for that fact they put me on performance enhancing drugs" Kurome said. "I belonged to a group called group of terror"

"Oh I am so sorry" Tatsumi said.

"Constant use of these drugs damaged my body. When Akame convinced me to leave with her, she took me to a special hot springs known to have healing powers but well the damage is already done" Kurome looked mournfully.

"No!" Tatsumi said.

"I haven't told Akame this. So please don't tell her." Kurome said sadly.

"But" Tatsumi tried.

"Please don't" Kurome said sadly. "Shanta belonged to group of terror but she was skilled enough to be a part of the elite seven. She worked with Akame and I, we were unstoppable together, anyone who stood in our way were destroyed. That is probably the main reason why she wants us dead. Her relic Yatsufua allows her to keep the corpses of those she has slain, meaning she would be reunited with Akame and I." Kurome explained.

"Oh I am sorry you've been through so much" Tatsumi said to Kurome as she smiled sadly and walked off.

"Deagora can we help her" Tatsumi asked looking at the ring.

"At the moment no. You are no way strong enough to use Axios on someone else" Deagora said.

* * *

"Um Master I need to show you something" Deagora said before fire surrounded Tatsumi, when the fires dissipated Tatsumi found himself staring at a huge battle going on the landscape was a lush green grass land. He was flying over the field, his body was see through, ethereal almost.

"What is going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"My first wielder!" Deagora said as his dragon burst into existence out of fire.

"What is happening?" Tatsumi said as he saw a male warrior wearing Deagora's armour, charging into a massive hoard of lizard danger beasts. He saw the warrior flash weapons out of fires drawing to short blades with chains wrapped around them. Tatsumi watched the warrior throw the blades into hundreds of those beasts, the warrior twirled around manipulating the blades with the chains, attached to his arms and directing them into countless members of the danger beasts. Tatsumi looked up to see a small village and realised the danger beasts would destroy the village if the warrior falls.

"How is he going to win, he is surrounded, and they are a legion" Tatsumi said slowly, fear overcame him as the warrior was encircled and finally the swarm piled on him, burying him with their vast numbers.

"No" Tatsumi said slowly as he looked towards the village.

"It is not over yet" Deagora said as light begun to pass through the hordes of bodies pinning the warrior, and inferno burst into the sky burning all the beasts pinning the warrior. Tatsumi saw the fire take the shape of a dragon, the shape of Deagora, he watched the fire move burning all the beasts. The light was blinding. When the light finally subsided Tatsumi saw the warrior fall to his knees as the armour broke off him. The images around him faded, Tatsumi found himself back on the balcony, he was shaking.

"Deagora why did you show me that?" Tatsumi asked.

"So you have idea of how powerful you can become" Deagora continued "You will be my most powerful wielder I have ever had."

"And why is that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Truth be told I am not sure why, I have a few suspicions but no solid theory." Deagora answered. "Now master you better get back to the party I see a drunken Mine slowly making her way towards you"

"What?!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he turned to see Mine leaning on the wall heading towards him.

"Heeeeyyy *Hick* Tatsumiiii what ya doing? *Hick* You should be in here with us!" Mine said as she grabbed Tatsumi's arm pulling him back inside.

* * *

The palace Esdeath's meeting room

Esdeath had Wave tied to a pole and was kneeling on triangular wooden slabs, he was on the pointed side, with cement blocks being placed on his knees.

"I am so sorry Commander, please can you forgive me" Wave said pleadingly.

"Tatsumi escaped because you were not paying attention, what I can't believe is that you allowed two members of Night Raid to get the better of you" Esdeath said angrily "Shanta another block!"

"You got it boss" Shanta said as she turned facing Wave with a evil grin on as she dropped the block onto the pile. Wave screamed in pain.

"Wave you are very talented but you need to use your head more, oh and fail me again and I will personally carry out your punishment understood?" Esdeath said angrily.

"Commander apologies but Curro hasn't found Tatsumi." Seryu said as she walked in closely followed by Run and Sebastine.

"Don't worry yourself Hekatonkheires was built for combat" Esdeath said. "What about the doctor stylish?"

"He hasn't reported in" Sebastine answered.

"I guess he hasn't found anything"

"Ah commander what would you like us to do about Tatsumi?" Run asked.

"Truth be told I still care for him but the lives of my subordinates are more important, if you have a chance to capture him do so but if not you have permission to kill" Esdeath answered. While all the Jaegers nodded.

* * *

"Ooh how cute they fought they hide their tracks but my super enhanced soldiers can still track them haha" Dr Stylish said as he walked through a forest area surrounded by enhanced soldiers, one with elongated nose which allowed him to track anyones sent, one with improved eyes and finally a girl with elongated ears.

"Bingo Night Raid I see you!" Dr Stylish said as he pointed at Night Raid's HQ.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.. So sorry for delay in update still massive thank you to everyone. I hope everyone enjoy this one as much as previous chapters**

Chapter 12

"Night Raid I see you" Dr Stylish said in his usual flamboyant way. "Hehe Time to send in my super enhanced soldiers...Go beautiful team Stylish, the Night Raid offensive is officially started." He said with a wave of his arm as an army of masked warriors descended upon the intoxicated Night Raid.

* * *

Leone woke up moaning "Oh god we may of celebrated too hard for Tatsumi's return last night. I guess we all crashed out here" She said as she struggled to get up out of the couch that had been her bed for the night. She stepped over a past out Tatsumi, which had a metal dragon sleeping on his chest muttering "Hmm Stupid boy, what affects you, affects meeee hehe me"

"Deagora? One hell of a unique relic" Leone said as she slide open a wooden door heading to the small hot spring baths. "Sleepy sleepy" She muttered before she stopped, hearing movements in the water, her reflection suddenly changed to a red haired man with a insane smile as he burst out of the water laughing as he struck her with a knife.

"I have done it, master your servant has done it" He said almost worshiping the very name of Stylish.

"Good, good now keep working" the green haired girl with huge ears stated.

"So how goes the hunt?" Dr Stylish asked.

"One down, now soon to be two" She replied.

"Oh crap what the hell? How did so many of them get here?" Lubb said as he ran through hallways "How the hell did they get in" As a warrior wearing a black tank top and mask burst through the ceiling "Must kill enemy" He charged Lubb wo easily jumped over him wrapping his wires around his neck, with subtle hand movement they tighten and his neck snaps. "This is bad got to find everyone" Lubb said before the entangled warrior strained in the grip of cross tail before surging forward slicing across Lubb's chest.

"Ooh another one bites the dust" the green haired girl said smiling.

"Ahh well my super enhanced soldiers are for more resilient than normal humans. It takes some serious finse to even scratch one" Dr Stylish said smiling.

"Ugh.."

"Is something wrong?" Dr Stylish asked a little confused.

"Hmm no it seems they are just as resilient as us"

Lubb bounced back smiling "You will be amazed about what you can with a little piece of string" He said revealing cross tail wrapped around his chest, "Now check this out! All I have to do is bind them together and BAM!" Lubb wrapped the wires together to create spear which he through straight into the chest of the super soldier.

"So creati..ve" he said as he fell backwards.

"You will be amazed from what you can learn from manga about string. Well that takes care off… Another one" Lubb turns to see an entire horde of the super soldiers race towards him "Umm more than one, well I'd love to spend time with you but ya know GOT TO GO!" he screamed as he turned and ran as fast as he could only to his horror that the soldiers were faster than he was.

"Oh please god I don't want to die like….waaahhhh" Lub screamed as a cyclone of fire race towards him, he puts his arms up in futile defence, but there was no burning. When he opened his eyes he saw the fire part around him but still went straight into the soldiers leaving nothing but ash.

"Hey Lubb thought you needed a hand" Tatsumi said smiling as he stepped forward, his arms a literal blaze.

"Tatsumi! Lubb" Akame said as she ran up behind them. "Where's the rest?"

"Umm I…" Tatsumi was interrupted by another intruder. "Well well, very impressive, the names Toby, anyhow you're the one I am up against Akame" Toby said as he ran forward blade popping out of his arms.

"Tatsumi look outside!" Lubb pointed outside Tatsumi turned to see Mine and Kurome fighting hordes of the soldiers and were losing ground.

"Crap you help Akame, I will help them" Tatsumi said as fire engulfed him as he burst through the wall wearing Deagora.

"Let's burn them all" Deagora roared.

"Deagora Prima" Tatsumi commanded as he waved his arm and the dragon burst out of the shoulder guard sailing into the night sky.

"Use the your aerial superiority while I protect Mine and Kurome" Tatsumi ordered as he landed in front of Mine and Kurome, holding twin flaming swords.

"Tatsumi!" Mine and Kurome said in usion. Tatsumi smiled as he surged forward slicing and slashing his way through the the army of cannon fodder while any stragglers were burned to ash by Deagora flying over head.

The fight between Akame and Toby was impressive in the fact no matter how many times Akame sliced him or took of a limb, Toby always seemed to have a replacement weapon inside his own body. His fight between Akame was chaotic and desperate but in the end was interrupted by Lubb launching another wire construct, hitting Toby in the back.

"Have you know honour?" Toby said between gritted teeth.

"You think with all my friends in danger I am gonna sit back and watch?" Lubb said

"Well it doesn't really matter, I was losing the battle anyway but Akame why was I?" Toby asked as knelt impaled on Lubb's wire spear.

"You did not care for your well being you had no defense" Akame answered.

"Well feeling no pain does have its drawbacks" Toby said quietly before he fell to the floor, Lubb recalled all the wires back to Cross tail. "We should meet up with everyone" he stated before he turned and ran down the hallway.

Tatsumi, Kurome and Mine held against the army of super soldiers fairly well, Tatsumi remained as a brick wall to shield Mine and Kurome, while Deagora burned any who got into dangerous positions. "Hmm They seem to be thinning out, have we dealt with all of them?" Tatsumi said as let go of the flame based weapons.

"Oooh what a pretty one you are...oh I just have to have you haha" The red headed Assassin laughed to himself eyeing Mine before he burst forward screaming in delight, knife raised high. "Mine!" Kurome and Tatsumi shouted as Tatsumi turned hand raised high, Mine gasped as a fire hand burst into existence holding the assassin in a firey grip.

"Tatsumi how are you doing that?" Mine asked.

"No idea. Deagora what am I doing?" Tatsumi asked but before he got an answer another voice roared into the fray.

"Ahh the Night Raid trash I was sent to kill" A male voice shouted laughing as a giant of a man walking forward with two gauntlets , the ones that Tatsumi fought before during the assassination of the prime minister's cousin.

"That relic I fought it before!" Tatsumi said looking at the man.

"Ahh you're the fire wielder righ? Well I was sent to beat Incursio but you will have to do! My name is Kaku the mighty fear me!" Kaku snarled as the the fur on the gauntlets spread covering the beast of the man, once the transformation had finished he looked more beast than man, he had fur covering his entire body, his jawline changed to more of a snout, his teeth grew longer as well. "Well this is gonna be interesting" Tatsumi said as he lowered his arm dropping the burnt assassin, who miraculously seemed alive. "Tatsumi leave red and bear man to ME!" Leone roared as she landed hard in front of Kurome and Mine.

"As you wish big Sis" Tatsumi said calmly.

"OOH girlie you want a piece of the Kaku hahaha you'll regret that" Kaku said as he surged forward, Leone ran at him roaring like an animal. Their fists smashed into each other causing an ear popping scream as a shock wave blew Mine and Kurome few yards back.

"Is that all y'all got. I am gonna rip your goddam head of bitch" Kaku snarled as Leone ducked under a clumsy jabb and brought her clawed fist into the bear warrior, he screamed in pain as she sliced his chest apart with a primal wrath.

* * *

"Kaku is down and so is 80% of our men" the green haired girl stated.

"Oh dear how dare they. What should we do?" Stylish said voice full of false sadness.

"Sir something is coming from behind us" She said as a giant blue Manta burst into the clearing surging through the air.

"That's the danger beast air manta. Wow what an entrance flying valiantly on danger beast that you tamed yourself" Stylish said.

"It is ex general Najenda and it looks like she has three people with her" The yellow haired companion said.

"Well this is wonderful all of you shall become my experiments" Stylish said smiling.

* * *

The red haired assassin tried to run but Leone pounced on him, her hands tightly around his throat as she lifted him into the air. "Here is a funny fact throwing a knife at me while I was drunk and nearly passed out is serious grounds for an ass kicking my friend" Leone snarled.

"It looks like you've been augmented but that ain't helping you here" The red assassin smiled as a knife popped out of the tip of his shoe, he tried to bring it to the side of Leone's head but was amazed to see her catch it in her teeth.

"Well aren't you full of surprises" he said before Leone smashed him into the ground.

"Hey who's that friend of foe" Tatsumi pointed at the flying manta.

"I'll check" Mine said as she brought her scanner to her eye.

"Tatsumi they have a biological relic with them" Deagora said as the dragon landed next to them.

"Good coz its the boss" Mine said smiling,

"Great...Wait but that's not fair, how come she gets to ride a giant fish. I want to ride a giant fish" Tatsumi said.

"Times like these makes me regret making you my master." Deagora said.

"Hey!" Tatsumi moaned.

"Akame, Lubb" Kurome said as she turned to see Akame and Lubb run towards them. Before the cries of happiness the entire group was surrounded by more of the super soldiers.

"Crap how did they get here without setting off my traps" Lubb said.

"I can't smell anyone else" Leone said.

"Fine let's end them" Tatsumi stated as Deagora launched himself into the air.

"Righ.." Akame fell over before she could finish her, everyone else bar Tatsumi followed suite.

"What is wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"I….ca...can't move" Mine said before she fell to her side.

"A relic? Like what happened on the boat?" Tatsumi asked.

"No it's poison" Akame said slowly.

"Then I WILL PROTECT ALL OF YOU!" Tatsumi roared as fire engulfed his hands and spread all along the grasslands forming a barrier from the soldiers and Night Raid. The fire begun to roar into the sky.

* * *

"HQ were very proud of the of their fortune telling relic, it said they'd be in trouble and here they are. Alright recruits it's time to prove yourselves" Najenda said smiling but before one of her comrades could move the metal dragon landed next to her.

"I would halt that command Boss" Deagora said with amusement.

"You have a plan Deagora?" Najenda asked.

"No it's just Tatsumi is tapping into powers which haven't been used for hundreds of years. Oh and by the way hello Susano" Deagora turned to face one of the hooded individuals, the warrior took of his hood to reveal an man with blue hair and horns sticking out of his head.

"You know of my relic?" Najenda asked.

"I think we'll need to talk once we are safe" Deagora replied as they turned to see the fire roaring into the sky a fiery cyclone, the shape changed wings appeared out of the fire, a long elongated neck and finally a head of a dragon appeared all made out of the very flames. Itroared only once before a burst of fire wiped out all of the super soldiers surrounding Tatsumi and party. All the night raid members stared in disbelief.

"Im-im-impressive" Najenda said in disbelief. "Hmm well the poison was spread downwind and they would need a vantage point to observe" she said to herself as she brought a pair of binoculars to her eye line, she looked around, she saw a small group watching Night Raid.

"Susano the enemy is south east, destroy them!"

"Understood" Susano said as he burst of the manta closely followed by Deagora.

* * *

"How is that possible? What relic is that?" Stylish said fearfully.

"Dr Stylish we've lost all our men?!" The scout with the elongated nose screamed.

"What should we do Lord Stylish?" The green haired women begged.

"They have identified us as well my lord"

"Well at times like this only one thing calls...RUN!" Stylish said as he turned to run but before they could escape the metal dragon slammed into the ground in front of the snarling, followed closely by the blue haired warrior.

"Ahh take this you unstylish Night Raid trash" Dr Stylish said smiling as he threw a small green object as Susano, the object exploded in a green light blinding everyone. When it subsided they saw Susano regenerate his burnt limbs.

"He…..he's a humanoid relic!" Stylish said fearfully. "Well then I will use my second trump card DANGER BEAST extract" He screamed as he injected himself with a vial containing a red vial. His hair turned white, he grew in size, his new found form was huge it had a jaw in the stomach. It was massive in stature.

"Amazing Lord Stylish"

"Wonderful" The scouts with enhanced scent and eyesight said.

"Ahh this is not enough I need to level up" Stylish said crazily, he grabbed them screaming in delight as he devoured them whole.

"YES each time I eat I level UP, but I am not strong enough yet" Stylish said as he grew into a fearsome giant, his last servant tried to run, the green hair but he caught her and ate her whole.

"This is still not as strong as the legendary relic I must eat MORE!" Stylish said laughing.

"Susano distract him, I am returning to my master, we'll be as quick as we can." Deagora saidas he jumped into the sky flying to the fire torn landscape. Tatsumi was getting ready to jump into the sky to help fight that monster when Akame begged him "Tatsumi take me with you" She said as she struggled to stand.

"Okay Akame! Let's do this!" Tatsumi said as grabbed Akame wedding style as he burst into the air, Deagora followed closely behind him.

"Ahh not so tough now! Stay still little relic" Stylish said as he desperately tried to crush Susano but the warrior was too fast he couldn't hit him quick enough. "Rgggh Well then I will.."

"Shut up Stylish" Tatsumi said as he landed with Akame in his arms.

"Well I will eat you, to make myself stronger!" Stylish said laughing loudly but before he could raise an arm, a blast from pumpkin knocked him over. Tatsumi took the chance and burst into action he raced across the doctor's grotesque body.

"I am not done yet!" Stylish screamed.

"No it is over...KILL HIM Akame!" Tatsumi screamed as he threw her with such force it created a shockwave. Stylish screamed loudly just before Akame slice him across the chest.

* * *

"Well done everyone, I see we'll need to move base I guess. Oh by the way someone was worried about you all" Najenda said smiling as a familiar purple hair stepped forward with a giant pair of scissors on her back.

* * *

 **A.N..GUESS WHO'S BACK SHEELE IS BACK**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I am sorry for delay been really busy lately. Now this is a little shorter again, I am sorry, I will try to work on these a bit sooner in the future.**

 **I also would like to have any kind person or persons to become Beta readers for me, as well I am pretty terrible at proof reading and so on.**

Chapter 13

Night raid flew through the air upon the back of a giant air manta, it was the following day after the battle against the beast that was once Doctor Stylish, even though he became as monstrous outside as he was inside.

"Ahh this is awesome!" Tatsumi shouted as he stood leaning off the edge being supported by the wind currents.

"You should probably be more careful Tatsumi, you don't act like an assassin, you really surprised he haha" A red headed girl said with a smile and a lollipop in her mouth, she wore a white long sleeve shirt with a collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest, a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knees boots. Tatsumi smiled at that before he jumped off the manta bringing a look of fear from the red head, she leaned over to see an red armoured warrior fly over her.

"I am full of surprises aren't eye?" Tatsumi said, the smugness could've been cut with a knife. Akame, Leone and Kurome sat watching their youngest member fly around them Sheele sat with them smiling happy to be reunited with her family. Tatsumi swung his left arm and the fiery metal dragon burst from the shoulder guard flying through the air alongside the manta.

"Well this is very enjoyable isn't it?" Leone asked the sisters.

"It is very enjoyable." Kurome replied.

"I approve." Akame said calmly.

Mine and Lubb sat on the edge of the manata shaking in fear.

"Wh-wh-what is th-th-there to approve of!?" Mine said fearfully.

They landed high a mountain range, which was invested with variety of danger beasts.

"The Marg highlands are crawling with danger beasts that's why it is unsuitable for human settlement and that is why it is the perfect hideout. Until the revolutionary scouts find us a new base nearer the capitol we will train here and level up!" Najenda said as the air manta took back to the skies.

"Hmm should we let it fly off?" Mine asked.

"haha It is going back to it's nest at HQ, come on Mine I expected you to be smart enough to figure that out! Haha" The red head said laughing.

"Rgh She pisses me OFF!" Mine said slowly.

"Oh yes I have not given our new members a proper introduction!". Najenda said smiling. "I like you all to meet….huh?" Gesturing to where the redhead was but now she had moved surprisingly quick and was behind Akame and Kurome patting both on the head.

"I know you two were cute but two of you are adorable from up close!" The redhead said stroking their hair.

"Why are you touching me?" Akame asked, nervously.

"This is uncomfortable please stop. Kurome added.

"Oh yes my name is Chelsie, let's do our best as fellow assassins, here have a sweet you two!" Chelsie said as she offered two lollipops to the sisters.

"Huh!" Both Akame and Kurome said. "Welcome aboard!" They said in usion.

"Did she just win them over with a lollipop!?" Tatsumi said in disbelief.

"That flight must off starved them!" Lubb said.

"Ya know Chelsie looks like less of an assassin them Mine or the other girls do." Tatsumi said to Najenda.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, she is an incredible killer, who has made just as many kills as Akame" Najenda replied. "And this fellow has been intrusted to me, everyone meet the lightning fast Susano!" Deagora's ring glowed slightly before fire burst out and the metal shape of a small dragon landed in front of them.

"So now that we are safe, how have you been Susano, if memory serves it has been near enough 700 hundred years since we last worked together." Deagora spoke aloud.

"900" Susano corrected.

"Wow….anyway since he is an organic type I can use him easily." Najenda said smiling while Tatsumi walked forward. "Hi..I think we met earlier."

"HUH!" Susano gasped in horror before he knelt in front of Tatsumi staring at an untucked part of his shirt. He quickly tucked it back in.

"Ahh Yes I remember now you are an OCD freak hahaha" Deagora said laughing.

"So what is his primary ability, does he only do combat?" Leone asked.

"Hehe We will show you , try not to be too surprised. Susano do it!" Najenda said.

"Understood" Susano replied before he went through the forest chopping tree after tree, he soon quickly had the initial foundations of a house built as well as have the timber frame in place, he then begun to cook and clean.

"This is impressive but what is he doing?" Lubb asked.

"From where I'm standing chores?" Tatsumi asked.

"Wonderful isn't he? Since he was a bodyguard relic he has all the knowledge of cleaning and cooking so he doesn't have to leave his owners side, he can do it all and best of all he has over a 1000 dishes!" Najenda said smiling.

"How is any of that gonna help us in a fight!" Mine asked.

"But he's extremely convenient!" "Najenda replied. "He also possess a trump card for combat, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah" Susano replied bluntly.

"Hehe last time I saw that trump card your current owner of the time believed it could beat me ha! It was a fair fight till I decided to push up the gears haha!" Deagora said still laughing to himself.

"Why are you being an ass today?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well I always liked teasing Susano because he was so bland."

"Harsh!" Tatsumi replied.

" _Well these are our new team members? They seem reliable_ " Tatsumi though looking at Mine being teased by Chelsie.

"Oh wow your has flat has a washboard!" Chelsie said smiling.

"Argh"

"Ha your just a relic I have no need to fear you" Lubb said pointing at Susano.

Esdeath sat bored within her chambers when the door opened with Run, Sebastine and Bols walking towards her.

"We have finished searching the doctor's residents but we have been unable to determine what caused his sudden disappearance." Run stated.

"However we did find all his research materials and equipment, which suggests he was planning on returning." Sebastine said.

"So you're saying he did not betray us but was killed." Esdeath finished as she stood up from her wooden chair.

"None of his enhanced soldiers could be found. I can only assume that they were killed as well." Bols informed.

"So Seryu has lost another person that she looks up too, poor girl!" Esdeath said as she walked out of her chambers. She went straight to the courtyard where she found Seryu on her knees polishing her canon of justice with Corro sat near her.

"Can you be able to maintain yourself?" Esdeath asked.

"I can't make any additions but I am more than able to maintain my weapons." Seryu replied before the image of Doctor Stylish flashed before her eyes, she saw him giving her a drink saying. "I am impressed that your body was able to withstand all the experiments. Now use all that new found power to make your dreams come true. And if you get a boobo I will fix you right back up"

Seryu broke down into tears remembering that moment.

"My parents, my teacher, my benefactor all taken by the very same evil. Commander I want nothing more than to destroy them, please can we destroy them quickly as possible." Seryu said crying her eyes out. She gasped when Esdeath wrapped her arms around Seryu pulling into her chest.

"If you stay with me I promise that I will make that wish come true" Esdeath said.

"I will, I will dedicate my life to you, to justice!" Seryu replied tears in eyes.

Wave and Shanta raced through the white marble walls heading to the courtyard.

"I don't know what you're planning fish boy but back off my Seryu-bunny, that's my sweet ass get your own!" Shanta said as her Wave stormed through, almost turning to violence.

"Ha I am merely doing what I am told, when a gal is upset, you be a man and cheer her up!" Wave replied as they walked into the green court yard seeing Esdeath cuddle Seryu.

"My-my-my honey bunny!" Shanta whispered in despair while Wave stood perfectly still in shock.

"It appears the empire is slowly readying it's forces!" Najenda said as all of Night Raid gathered in an open room, filled with sofas, and chairs. It had a roaring fire place which all the furniture was centred around. Akame, Kurome and Lubb sat on the right side of Najenda while, Sheele, Chelsea, Mine and Tatsumi sat at the left. Leone and Susano sat in front of the fire.

"As we are right now, we won't win. We need to become stronger!" Akame said defiantly.

"The day of the revolution draws near. We'll need all the time we have to train. We probably won't be able to get any more outside help, so think as these members as the last ones we'll be getting. So let's get through this and welcome the revolution together!" Najenda stated, at that point the metal dragon came from the ring. His silver body glisten against the fire light.

"Well now that I feel Tatsumi is strong enough to at least attempt this, we do have two trump cards up our sleeve." Deagora stated as the dragon walked through the room.

"Trump cards?" Sheele asked tilting her head to the side.

"When Tatsumi was stabbed and dying in front of you, what did he say?" Deagora asked.

"Deagora Axios" Kurome said looking at Tatsumi.

"Deagora Axios, Deagora I am worthy. It is a trump card which allows me to partially fuse with my master healing them of all injuries, if the master is powerful enough they can use this ability on someone else, a friend. However I only feel now that Tatsumi is strong enough to even attempt such a feat." Deagora said.

"So you have the power to basically save two of us from death?" Leone asked facing Tatsumi.

"I guess so" Tatsumi replied looking at the ring.

"You're wondering what would happen if you tried a fourth time? It would cause you to explode, Violently, fusing together puts great strain on the body and what's worse is that I am an incredibly powerful entity, if you can't hold back my power well let's just say wherever this happens, there won't be a there anymore" Deagora stated coldly facing Tatsumi.

The following day

Susano and Akame had been fishing all day and return with a massive water danger beast to feed the entirety of Night Raid.

"Whew, Su's cooking is delicious" Sheele said smiling to herself along with an equally pleased Kurome.

"Hey Sheele how are you anyway, I mean your shoulder?" Tatsumi asked.

"My shoulder? Why did something happen?" Sheele asked.

"I give up" Tatsumi said head down.

"He means when the bullet burst through ya collar bone" Deagora said as the metal dragon walked around the room.

"OOh yeah it is all better now!" Sheele said smiling.

"Su's food has made all my training fatigue seem like a distant memory" Leone said hugging herself.

"Hey Tatsumi why are is Deagora just walking around the place isn't it draining you?" Akame asked as she and Su took plates of food out.

"I'll answer this one, firstly I will let you know it is rather boring being a ring and secondly this is training, stress training. Seeing how long he can maintain me in this form, surprisingly it is quite a long time" Deagora answered while Tatsumi smiled.

"Hey Su can we train together tomorrow?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hey I'm training you chibi!" Deagora roared.

"Hhahahahaha 'CHIBI'!" Leone burst into tears.

"Hey!" Tatsumi pleaded at the loud mouth relic, Su simply smiled at the outburst.

"Well what did I say? Susanoo's amazing!" Najenda said smiling with her usual cigarette in her mouth.

"I am surprised though, the revolutionary army was willing to let such a useful relic go." Tatsumi said as he turned to face Najenda.

"Actually, Susanoo had been dormant this whole time, but he started up again when I was near." Najenda said smiling.

"Hmm That's our boss!" Kurome said smiling.

"What can I say? I guess it was my natural charm!" Najenda said smiling.

"Najenda looks just like my old master!" Su said plainly.

"Oh I see" Leone said.

"I am sure your master was a wonderful person" Najenda replied.

"Indeed. He was an exemplary general!" Su said proudly.

"HE?!" Najenda said shouting. Leone and Tatsumi were shaking, both trying to stifle their laughter but before either of them could move Deagora pinned Tatsumi to the ground just in time to miss the Boss' fearsome arm strike silencing the laughing Leone.

"You owe me one kid." Deagora said, with amusement in his voice.

Lubb and Mine were sitting outside the group, Lubb was staring at Su looking incredibly jealous. While Mine ate a delicious looking cake.

"They got all buddy-buddy with Su awfully fast." Lubb said annoyed. "He is stealing my position as the likeable guy!"

"I am pretty sure you have always been comedic relief, Lubb" Mine replied.

"HAHA she agrees with me! And besides anyone got that place it's my boy!" Deagora roared from the other half of the room. The door to the room opened up letting in a tiny orange cat with brown stripes.

' _Oh Gaia Foundation have we? Hehe Oh I am gonna have some fun"_ Deagora smiled to himself as he looked towards the baby marg panther.

"Oh? A baby marg panther?" Mine asked, as the panther leapt onto the couch she was on, it sat in front of her meowing at her cake.

"Those things don't fear humans at all, do they?" Lubb asked, the panther begun rub into Mine's leg.

"What? I am telling you right now, I don't have any food for-" Before she could finish the panther pulled the cutest face it possible could, eroding Mine's resolve.

"Okay I wi...Deagora what are you doing?" She questioned as the metal dragon jumped onto the opposite side of the couch looking hungrily at the panther.

"Shh dinners on ya lap lass" Deagora said as he lowered himself, getting ready to pounce.

"Hey now, come on you don't need to eat!" Mine said as Deagora begun to stalk his prey, the baby panther backing away quickly.

"Oh but I miss the sensation!" Deagora replied as he cornered the panther, but he did not bite it, he tapped it on the nose saying, "Got ya Chelsea" With a loud laugh ringing throughout the room. As a smoke screen burst with a loud pop, once it had cleared Chelsea was standing there looking at the metal dragon.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I am one of the most powerful relic's in existence, hell I am joint first for emperor's sake" Deagora said his voice still hung with amusement. "I knew it was you the moment you walked into the room!"

"Wow….Tatsumi you have a pretty powerful relic." Chelsea said smiling.

"PRETTY?! I am one of the most!" Deagora said.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N Sorry for the lack of an update, time is a luxury I haven't been given sorry. I am basically starting uni and well life is very hectic atm, sorry, I will try to work on these whenever possible so don't fret.**

 **Review answer time**

 **To Ultor , Thank you Deagora is most certainly my favourite OC**

 **To NinjaFang , well that certainly is something isn't it.**

 **To Manu, well when you are an overpowered being of burning fury you tend to get big headed lol**

 **ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO TRIPLETONICLE for beta reading this for me**

Chapter 14

Tatsumi, Leone and Mine were out scouting the lower Marg levels when they saw a massive gathering of danger beasts. "Lasses leave this to us please" Deagora requested.

Tatsumi stood on a rocky mountain vantage point in front of a massive horde of lizard type danger beasts, most of them were a dark blue, with red mains and long black elongated claws. The lizards swarmed towards him. He wore black trousers and yellow jumper with a white trench coat over top. Leone and Mine watched Tatsumi from an higher vantage point. Deagora had requested that this issue be left to them.

"Hey kid can we try something new?" Deagora asked as the ring glowed brightly for a few seconds.

"Hmm what you got planned buddy?" Tatsumi asked as he stood in front of the swarming beasts quickly approaching.

"Did you know? Wait what am I saying of course you don't know. Well our armour can..hmm for a lack of a better word adapt to the situation. For instance the armour 'type' we have been using usually is known as the standard class but we have two more. Would you like to try one?" Deagora asked, his voice was filled with amusement.

"Okay let's do this!" Tatsumi roared as an infernal swirled around him. When the fire died down Tatsumi's armour was completely different from before, the armour was far more sleek than before, there was less padding, between the joints. The were no wings on the armour but a long almost metallic coat that reached to the top of Tatsumi's heels, it still had the red tint. The helmet was also shortened, there was no edges it was tightly fitted around Tatsumi's body.

"WOW!" Mine exclaimed as she looked down at the new armoured warrior.

"Impressive but isn't it less armoured than the other type. Against those beast isn't that a disadvantage?" Leone asked the pinkette.

"Hmm maybe Deagora has a plan I guess." Mine replied.

"Right kid since we don't have much time for you to get use to your new armour, I'll kinda take over from here, I will give you commands straight into ya skull and you will follow. Understand I say you do!" Deagora commanded as the lizard horde were right on top of them.

"Alright alright let's do this." Tatsumi roared as he jumped of the cliff face.

"Reach for your weapons Chibi!" Deagora roared as balls of fire burned into existence in front of Tatsumi's fists. He reached into the flames pulling out two long nose barrel flintlocks, each one was jagged, made from a black material. They were rough and light.

"Ugh D, how am I gonna kill all these beasties with these?" Tatsumi moaned as he landed in front of the horde closed in.

"I say! You Do!" Deagora snapped. As images of Tatsumi twirling and pulling the triggers of his pistols at the two enclosing lizards flooded into his mind. Tatsumi followed surprised by the speed of this armour he was able to easily sidestep the danger beast and firing. Each shot was goblets of molten lava, the shots sailed through the air, incinerating each beast with every shot. Tatsumi twirled and dodged the beasts and retaliated with roar fire power. He moved with grace as orders flooded his mind, Tatsumi never missed a beat, he was annihilating the beasts with ease.

"Amazing!" Mine said in awe as she watched Tatsumi move and annihilate the beasts with ease.

"WOW he is reaching new levels every time he powers up. I wonder how much he has leveled up?" Leone asked smiling. "Hey Mine I want to ask you something?"

"Hmm what's up?" Mine replied.

"Do you have a thing for Tatsumi?" Leone asked with an evil smile as she leaned into the little pinkie.

"WHAT!? No I don't have a thing for him!" Mine said as she quickly turned around, going a dark shade of red.

"Oh really, then I guess he's free for the rest of us then!" Leone replied smiling.

"Hell no! Wait? Rest of us?" Mine asked confused.

"Well it's clear that Akame and Kurome like him. I wouldn't give it long for Chelsie and well I can't read Sheele very well but I assume she feels the same." Leone said as she put a finger to her lips smiling at the angry face of Mine, before a massive explosion grabbed their attention.

Tatsumi was moving faster than he ever had using Deagora but he also felt exhausted, his muscles felt like they were going to give out. He looked up as the beast descended around him. Each one snarling and edging closer.

"D might need your help on this one. I am getting overwhelmed a bit." Tatsumi moaned, as a fiery serpent slivered down from the left shoulder pad into the pistol in his hand. Tatsumi stared at the gun confused. "Umm what am i…" He starlet at Deagora shouting.

"Well what are you waiting for? PULL THE GODDAMN TRIGGER FOR EMPEROR'S SAKE YOU CHIBI!" Deagora roared as one of the beasts a larger grey skinned with a white main charged forward at Tatsumi. Tatsumi pulled the trigger and the metallic dragon burst from the shot growing in size, till he was at his usual size of a small dog, Deagora landed on the beast's head and went straight to the gruesome task of tearing flesh from the danger beast's head, going for the eyes first. Tatsumi turned to see a group charging him.

"Deagora there are too many too shoot!" Tatsumi said in fear.

"Then slash! Imagine your normal armour in your mind partner!" Deagora said as the little dragon moved on to his next target.

"Right!" Tatsumi dropped the pistols, as they vanished in whiffs of flame. He remembered the power he wielded when his friends were in danger and a fire burned in his heart.

"Oh he is using it again?" Deagora thought to himself as a fiery outline formed around Tatsumi, it slowly grew in shape as a massive dragon burst from the flames and exploded in cataclysmic explosion wiping out all the danger beasts in the area. The landscape was a charred wasteland,

"Holy crap kid you okay?" Deagora asked as Tatsumi fell to his knees, the armour was gone, and small patches of crimson blood stained Tatsumi's white cloak.

"Ugh what happened?" Tatsumi asked weakly.

"Kid you channeled the primal power that I posses, you allowed your emotions to get a hold on you. That is both impressive and incredibly dangerous! We need to work on that. You can't allow yourself to lose control like that, at best you could burn everything, at worst well we are talking the destruction of a small island and ourselves!" Deagora said as the metal dragon burned into a wiff of flames as flew back into the ring.

Mine and Leone ran towards Tatsumi across the charred landscape.

"Tatsumi you okay?" Mine asked as she and Leone tried to lift the injured youth.

"I'm okay just a little tired." Tatsumi moaned, as he closed his eyes, everything going black.

Three hours later

Tatsumi opened his eyes finding himself wrapped in a white linen cloth. He was lying in the infirmary. He turned to see Najenda and the rest Night Raid staring at him with worried expressions.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" Tatsumi said trying to smile.

"You gave us quite a scare Tatsumi." Najenda said walking forward. "We need you to get stronger but not to the point where you are fainting from exhaustion."

"Sorry, I don't know what happened. I tried to change armour and then I felt something inside and then there was fire everywhere I don't understand why or how it happened." Tatsumi replied.

"Kid you awakened the beast." Deagora stated plainly.

"Beast?" Tatsumi asked while everyone looked worryingly at the ring.

"Do remember I was once a giant beast which went rampant all across the land burning everything. Your emotions awkon that part of me, you caused the monster to be unleashed. I suggest in the future you control yourself, otherwise well we both will become mindless animals." Deagora said his voice full of fear.

"Wow I guess I need to get control then." Tatsumi said sorrowfully.

"Your emotions are also your greatest strength. We need to harness them, not allow them to go rampant" Deagora said. "Now I suggest that Tatsumi relaxes in the Onsen since his muscles are definitely sore and are in need of relaxation." Deagora said with a chuckle.

"Haha I agree, Tatsumi you've earned yourself a rest go relax." Najenda said smiling as she turned and walked away.

Akame and Kurome walked outside of the hut. Akame was staring intensely at her little sister.

"Kurome what's wrong?" Akame asked staring at her.

"Hmm oh I was just thinking." Kurome replied staring at the onsens located behind the hut.

"About?" Akame asked becoming more and more concerned.

"If I should surprise him in the onsen." Kurome replied blankly.

"Hm he might like that. However I am going to if you are." Akame said.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Chelsie said smiling as she walked out of the hut with a lollipop in her mouth with a bright smile across her face.

Tatsumi walked out of the back of the wooden hut towards the stone surroundings of the Onsen. Each step stung and made him wince in pain. He removed his clothes and stepped into the hot water. The water instantly washing away his aches and pains.

"Ahh this feels great!" He exclaimed as he lied down relax and stretching. Deagora was wrapped around the silver chain around Tatsumi's neck.

"Hey D, why did you want to be on the chain in the first place?" Tatsumi asked as he grabbed the ring.

"Kid I don't like water. Ya know fire and water don't really mix. Which is also why I really, really and I mean really hate Esdeath, the hated for her well it's explosive." Deagora replied.

"Ohh, well then I will enjoy this onsen then!" Tatsumi said as he rested his back against the rocks, closing his eyes.

He drifted in and out of slumber for several long minutes not noticing the three silhouettes quickly approaching him.

"Ahh this feels GREAT." A female voice said.

"It does indeed." Tatsumi replied half asleep.

"I feel really relaxed and my skin feels all tingly." Another female voice stated.

"I do as well." Tatsumi said still drifting between the realms of unconscious and conscious.

"Hey Tatsumi what do you think about the tingly?" A third voice asked.

"I….wait….WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?" Tatsumi screamed as he opened his eyes and curling into a little ball against the rock.

"Well we thought we'd surprise you!" Chelsie said smiling.

"Kid I am soooooo DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! Three beautiful women climb into an Onsen with you and YOU FREAK OUT. You are definitely going to remain a virgin for life!" Deagora stated.

 **A.N Thank ZeroBound for the Onsen Idea**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N Now I am very sorry for the massive wait between chapters, I have recently gone to uni and life has been roller coaster, I will continue to work on chapters but well they will probably be spaced around when I get any free time. Now onto a more interesting note, I am thinking of trying to get some kind of concept art for Deagora, as the ring and for Tatsumi in his armoured state, if any of you want to help direct message me, now anyway review time.**

 **To Ultor thank you for your constant support**

 **To NinjaFang thanks as well for the constant support**

 **And now a big thanks to Tripletronicle for beta reading the story...well on with the story.**

Chapter 15

A small cottage on the outskirts of the capital.

"Honey be careful please, I have heard about the new emergence of danger beasts popping up, all over the country." A husband said to his wife as he polished a double barrel shotgun. He sat inside the cottage at a oak chair, while his wife was washing dishes.

"I know dear, don't worry." She replied smiling before the door of the cottage burst open to reveal humanoid monsters, with grotesque faces and metallic shoulder guards. They were hulking beasts taller than 6ft and had mouths filled with sharp teeth. The husband lifted his weapon firing both barrels in seconds between one and other. However it was to no avail, the monsters charged through it and ripped his head off, with a fountain of crimson blood spouting into the air. The wife screamed in fear before falling to her knees shaking in fear, she begged for her life, "Please, No….no" Yet the creatures lumbered towards her and devoured her whole.

* * *

The imperial palace.

"You have done a marvelous job general Esdeath, crime has dropped and night raid has gone into hiding most probably in fear of yourself and the jaegers." The emperor stated sat atop his throne smiling at the kneeling general.

"I thank you, your highness." Esdeath replied quietly

"But still I am disappointed we could not find a suitor for you….If the prime minister is out the question what about his son, I hear that he is quite an impressive individual." The emperor continued despite the pleading look from the prime minister.

"Your highness I have already found the one my heart belongs to." Esdeath replied.

"Ahh yes but didn't that young individual disappear?" The emperor asked.

"I believe in my heart that I shall see him soon." Esdeath answered.

Later in the royal dining hall. The table was made from an dark oak and was in front of a large window, lighting the entire room, the table had a large red cloth covering the length of it.

"It seems you have made an impression on the young king, talking about love and whatnot. Soon I shall tempt him with wine and women, making him fall into decadence." Honest stated with a cruel smile. Esdeath simply hummed in reply her mind was too busy being preoccupied with Tatsumi, plaguing her mind and dreams.

"Also general have you heard about these new furiosus danger beasts, I hear they look human." The general asked. This however peaked Esdeath's interests.

"I have indeed, I am planning on capturing a few." Esdeath said with a sadistic smile.

"Ahh about that could you bring some back to the palace? Make sure that they are lively ones." The prime minister asked matching Esdeath's sadistic grin.

"Of course Minister, send my reward to the soldiers still holding up in the northern border." Esdeath said calmly.

"Always thinking of your men." Honest replied.

"As long as I nurture their loyalty they will be prepared to die for me, that is one of the many reasons my army is the elite." Esdeath replied with pride as she walked out of the room.

* * *

In the open fields in front of the capital, a merchant wagon rushed with all haste trying.

"I don't want to be out here any longer than necessary with those danger beasts around, move it" A merchant said to his partner as they traveled along the dirt road. The other merchant urging the brown horse to move with all haste when they heard the roar of the humanoid danger beasts burst out of the tree lines mouths wide open and fangs barred to dine on their prey.

"Th...th...there here." They said in fear as the beasts descended. Yet before they got close the jaeger Bols jumped onto the roof of the wagon and punched the closet beast away from the merchants.

"Just in time." He muttered before he unslung Rubricate and incinerated the first punch of beasts scaring the rest away, into the icy clutches of Esdeath who froze them in seconds.

* * *

Night Raid HQ

Tatsumi stood in shallow river in front of a small waterfall, Susanoo sat on the edge of the river bank watching Tatsumi. Tatsumi wore his white jacket with the yellow shirt and trousers. He looked up to see a large boulder be pushed off the edge heading straight into him. Tatsumi smiled as flames wrapped themselves around his right hand, covering from his hand to his elbow in a dark crimson gauntlet with a large red diamond in the back of the hand. He smashed his fist into the boulder breaking it into a halo of pebbles.

"Tatsumi simply don't apply strength to deal with an obstacle." Susanoo stated as he took two steps forward.

"KID how many times DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO USE YOUR HEAD!" Deagora roared in annoyance.

"Oww why did you have to shout?"Tatsumi moaned as Susanoo took a fighting stance as an even bigger boulder than before flowed over the river. Susanoo stared at the boulder as it fell of the edge, he identified a small crack in the boulder and smashed wolf fang mace into the boulder breaking it with half the amount of effort that Tatsumi put into his strike.

"SEE THIS KID, SEE HE JUST MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A IDIOT...AN IDIOT….We ARE TRAINING FROM NOW TILL BLOODY SUNSET...TILL YOU START USING YOUR GODDAMN HEAD!" Deagora ranted on. While Tatsumi waved off the gauntlet and laughed at the ranting ring.

"Wow that was impressive." Tatsumi said despite the anger coming from the red ring.

"Usually there is a weak spot so try to find it, as it will make the situation easier on yourself." Su stated calmly.

"Maybe so but I doubt I will be able to do so during a battle situation." Tatsumi said as he walked through the shallow water.

"Hmm Well I can't help but do so, as I was built for the very purpose of protecting my master." Su said with a calm expression.

"Well with your help I know we'll make through this, all of us." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"I am but a tool, there is no reason to include me." Su said as he turned to face Tatsumi.

"Na, Su you are our comrade!" Tatsumi said with a bright smile across his face.

"Hmm Comrade, that implies us as partners am I correct?" Su asked as he sat down looking at Tatsumi.

"Well yeah of course...I know Su your handsome, when this is all over will you help Lubb and myself out picking up chicks?" Tatsumi said with a smile as he put his fist forward.

"Hmm I don't quite understand but if it is what you want then I shall help." Su said with a smile.

"KID YOU DO NOT NEED HELP, god just yesterday you quite literally had THREE beautiful women in a GODDAM ONSEN with you, seriously how can you ask Su for help when you froze at the DREAM scenario, wait do you umm go the other way?" Deagora asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked as he raised the ring to his eye level.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Deagora said with a smile.

"Tatsumi, Susanoo come back to base quickly the boss has called an emergency meeting." Akame said as she jumped down a rocky pathway towards Tatsumi and Susanoo.

"Akame what's wrong?" Tatsumi asked

"New danger beasts are appearing all over the capital and are killing civilians in droves, we have been ordered to wipe them out." Akame stated.

'The capital..huh? Well kid we are nearing your beloved again.' Deagora joked inside Tatsumi's mind.

* * *

"Ummm HOW IS THIS A NEW BASE!" roared the dragon as Tatsumi and party stared at a very familiar structure in a very familiar location. Tatsumi smiled at the metal dragon stamping it's feet around him.

"Aww you look like a b…"

"Finish that sentence and the stuff I SHALL DO WITH YOUR BODY WILL BE TOO GRAPHIC FOR EVEN ESDEATH." Deagora replied with an evil voice shutting Tatsumi up in a heart beat.

"Well we sought a easy to flee, hard to find base and well there is nothing better than this really." Akame replied sheepishly.

"Well we have onsens." Mine stated with a smile.

"I know we should all meet up once, work is done later!" Leone said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Chelsie said smiling.

"Najenda-san I have finished setting up an detection barrier around the base." Lubb shouted smiling as he ran towards the boss.

"Good work." She replied calmly.

"And I have finished digging us an emergency escape tunnel." Su said calmly as he walked forward a shovel resting on his right shoulder.

"Wow well done Susanoo." Najenda replied smiling much to the dismay of lub who instantly ran to susanoo saying "You haven't one just yet." While pointing his finger at Susanoo.

"What are you talking about?" Su asked plainly.

* * *

Night Raid gathered in the main hall of their base, the boss sat on her throne underneath the Night Raid flag, her signature cigarette in hand.

"I know we have just moved in but we've been tasked with eliminating the new danger beasts. They seem to possess general intelligence and act in packs. Physically they are quite strong, and all the martial arts masters seeking to test their skills have lost. They've also attacked people and livestock in the forests and mines to the south. I have been informed that both the Jaegers and the imperial army have been culling them daily, however their numbers don't appear to be dropping and the casualties are mounting. " Boss informed to the gathered members of Night Raid.

"With the empire having this much trouble it is hardly a trap." Mine stated.

"Well simply put we and the empire will end up working towards the same goal. Got it?" The boss stated.

"Of Course! This is just how things turned out this time." Tatsumi exclaimed while Kurome and Akame stood either side of him smiling.

"With what we have just heard it is best we deal with these beasts as soon as possible." Kurome stated proudly.

"Yes but I for one would like to avoid bumping heads with the soldiers." Leone stated carelessly while everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"We are night raid, we can move at night." The boss said calmly.

"Oh yeah , I forgot." Leone said.

"Hmm This is risky, taking on dangerous monsters while the empire is fighting them, we should just leave this to the jaeger. I knew it you guys really are soft." Chelsie stated. While Mine and Sheele wanted to say something but couldn't find the words Tatsumi stepped forward saying "I understand what you are saying, yes it is a risk but even now, those beasts might be killing more people as we speak. Though we may be assassins, we are fighting for the people. We need to wipe out these beasts quickly as possible, to save more lives!" Tatsumi stated.

"That's exactly what I expected you to say, oh well can't be helped." Chelsie said with a smile ,Su turned to smile at Tatsumi but he exclaimed in horror as he saw something which aggravated his OCD.

"Tatsumi there is something of great importance that I need to tell you." Su exclaimed.

"Huuh what is it?" Tatsumi asked.

"Your…" Su trailed of as the metallic dragon pounced in between his master and the horned warrior, wings spread left and right covering Tatsumi's lower body, he raised onto his two back legs almost standing bipedal. "That we are going to wipe out all these monsters and ensure the safety of the people we are fighting for!" Deagora shouted, which got many of the Night Raid members to shout along side him, however during this speech his metallic tail moved quietly behind him and zipped up Tatsumi, when Tatsumi noticed what he was doing he almost jumped back in shock and embarrassment.

"Twice now kid." Deagora stated in his mind with a smile, the dragon then turned serious "Everyone I want to state something, you are all aware what I once was yes? Well danger beasts usually don't change, with a few expectations, however the description of these beasts lead me to believe they are artificial. In other words I believe they were made by a certain insano doctor that we killed recently."

"That would make sense, and also give us an idea that there should be a limit to them." The boss said with a smile.

* * *

Along the rocky mountains just south of the capital Tatsumi and Chelsie were patrolling the area looking for danger beasts.

"Umm Chelsie I don't want to um be mean here but you have almost zero combat skills, as you stated yourself Gaia foundation is purely cosmetic. Why do you want to be out hunting them with me?" Tatsumi asked as the walked slowly up the mountain.

"Well I wanted to spend some more quality time with you." She joked taking a step forward while Tatsumi paused.

"HOW DID YOU NOT SCREW THIS ALL UP DURING THE ONSEN INCIDENT?" Deagora question loudly inside Tatsumi's mind.

"And to answer your other question, I am very confident in yours and Deagora's skills in keeping me alive." She teased.

"Yes my lady I shall not fail you." The ring beamed much to the displeasure of Tatsumi.

"Well we should check the summit, I'll carry you." Tatsumi stated as fire wrapped around him and was covered in the winged armour of Deagora.

"Why what a gentlemen." Chelsie said with a smile as she took Tatsumi's hand and he carried her bridal style all the way up the summit in a few seconds.

"Wow it looks really serene and peaceful here." Chelsie said as she took a few steps into the centre of the summit while Tatsumi, deactivated the armour.

"Hmm why am i getting a really bad feeling here almost like…..OH SH.." Deagora was cut off by the sound of something colliding into the ground.

* * *

Esdeath rode a dragon type danger beast staring into the moon.

"I am suppose to be on Night patrol, but here I find myself admiring the moon. This isn't like me at all. And all my strange behavior is because of you...Tatsumi." Esdeath whispered quietly to herself. Till she noticed to silhouettes of a human. "People's shadow? Or a danger beast" She questioned. "Oh well whoever they are, they're rather unlucky." She said with excitement as she drew her cutlass. "I am in a rather gloomy mood." She said as she jumped of the dragon.

* * *

Tatsumi and Chelsie jumped back in fear, Chelsie hiding behind Tatsumi at the sudden explosion.

"Tonight I shall be your opponent, I look forward to try out some of my…..HUH?!" Esdeath paused in surprise as she saw Tatsumi and a red headed girl. First anger and immense jealousy roared through her as she saw the redhead cower behind Tatsumi but she also felt extreme joy to be reunited with Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi I am so happy to see you...BUT why are you with another WOMEN." She growled violently.

"Pstt say she is your set sister from your village. Might stop her from gutting poor Chelsie." Deagora popped in Tatsumi's mind.

"Oh she's my stepsister from my village." Tatsumi stated in fear shaking at the murderous intent coming from Esdeath.

"REALLY Oh I was so worried there for a sec." Esdeath said as her rage simmering down. "But why are you two here then she asked.

"Well I was told going over the mountains would be safer so I suggested we go this way really." Chelsie whispered.

"Hmm well then. I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU TATSUMI!" Esdeath exclaimed as she hugged him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N . I am so sorry for taking so long to release this chapter have had zero free time to work on this, but still I shall try my best to get the next one out asap.**

 **Review answer time:**

 **To Orca3553, Well I hope this is interesting enough, and thank you for the constant support**

 **To Dark Master, Well I was making these interactions because I am still kinda indecisive on the pairing, I have an idea but for now, well I cannot promise anything I am sorry.**

 **To DeadMenPlaying, Ahh well that is a secret what the third is, all I will say is that it will be revealed soon**

 **To MakkuroX, I am happy you find this story interesting and yes I have separated the Kurome Wave paring but there could be hope..**

 **AND NOW A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER TRIPLETRONICLE, without this guys constant help and addings I doubt I would have a set plan and ideas to keep this story going!**

Chapter 16

Esdeath clung to Tatsumi like it was the last time she could see him, While Tatsumi's face held the sheer face of fear, as if he had just seen the reaper. Chelsea was conflicted a part of her wanted to laugh at Tatsumi and the other half was scared to death, there right in front of her was the most dangerous person in the empire and she was hugging Tatsumi.

"Kid sorry to interrupt the reunion but we have incoming ugly and deadly." Deagora informed as Tatsumi looked to the side to see the a group of the new breed of danger beasts and these ones looked the strongest yet.

"OH THANK GOD WE'RE….crap!" Tatsumi thought as Esdeath obliterated them all in a single heart beat.

"I will not stand for any distractions or nuisances!" Esdeath said balefully as she slammed her heel into the only still living danger beast. Her eyes glared with hatred at the creature.

"WHAT?! AND ALSO WHY IS SHE STILL TORTURING THE POOR THING!" Tatsumi thought as he watched Esdeath push her foot deeper into the creature's wound finally putting it out of its misery.

"Why did you run away Tatsumi? I was so very lonely, that was mean of you!" Esdeath said softly as she returned to clutch him tightly.

"Uhhh can you let me go? I get uncomfortable when you are so close to me!" Tatsumi pleaded.

"I won't!" Esdeath replied sternly.

"Please?"

"No." Esdeath stated. "Still I can't believe how much stronger you've gotten, you have clearly leveled up in such short time and you still can go so far!" Esdeath said happily patting Tatsumi's head as his cheeks go red. "Aww really thanks." He replied.

"KID STOP BEING SMOOTH TALKED EMPEROR'S SAKES!" Deagora screamed in Tatsumi's mind

* * *

"Hmm they dealt with Stylish's Legacy so easily! Hmm oh well my fun had to end. I'm home imperial capital hehe!" A robed man thought as he sprinted up the mountain.

* * *

"Kid we've got incoming, I can sense another relic user!" Deagora informed Tatsumi as he and Esdeath turned in unison to a small rock crevice covered in shadow.

"Why is there so many distractions on a deserted mountain?! Come out now, I will not hold back!" Esdeath roared.

"Shit!" A male voiced echoed as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "I thought my sneak up was flawless then again, they don't call you the strongest in the capital for nothing." He said with a cruel smile. "Well all my toys are gone now it seems."

"Hmm it seems you know why these danger beasts have been attacking allow me to personally escort you to the torture chamber!" Esdeath replied as she aimed her cutlass at the robed figure.

"Sorry madam that is not my thing but if you are still looking for some excitement then here you go! Shambhala activate!" He roared.

"CRAP KID GRAB CHELSEA!" Deagora roared as Tatsumi moved as quickly as possible grabbing Chelsea. A purple ray of energy warped the ground around them, a glyph quickly grew around them in the shape of a ying and yang, and in a blinding purple light they were gone.

* * *

"WHERE ARE WE!?" Tatsumi screamed as he, Chelsea and Esdeath stood on a sandy beach with a bright blue ocean in front of them, with a lush forest behind them. "Kid relax shambhala is a relic which controls space, bends space which allows for teleportation. Kind of similar to how Incursio and Grand Chariot works." Deagora informed.

"Hmm a relic that controls space….clearly a very powerful tool." Esdeath said calmly as she pondered.

"Uhh Tatsumi?" Chelsea said slowly her face a mirror of pure fear, she was nervous Esdeath was literally right in front of them, how long could they keep up this facade.

"We should be careful, he said that we would 'play with some of his toys. Umm better get to a higher point." Esdeath said loudly as she placed her right hand on the sandy beach, a layer of ice formed quickly and burst into the air with Tatsumi and Chelsea both of whom screamed loudly. They climbed altitudes quickly until they were on a pillar of ice high in the sky, overlooking a beautiful blue ocean in front of them.

"Hmm we must be really far out, there is nothing as far as the eye can see. Hmm it feels we're on a date!" Esdeath said joyfully as she jumped on Tatsumi.

"Not comfortable.." Chelsea mumbled under her breath.

"Oh I forgot about your darling sister." Esdeath said as she turned to face Chelsea. "I haven't introduced myself, I am General Esdeath of the Empire."

"Chel…." Chelsea barely able to speak.

"Well nice to meet you Chel. Hmm if I had to guess I would say we are south of the empire, we probably the only humans on this island." Esdeath said as she looked at Tatsumi, desire in her eyes.

"Th-the-there is no time for that!" He said in a panic, backing away from Esdeath.

"Kid remember..'Play with some of my toys'..that psycho things danger beasts are toys for him to set loose on people." Deagora stated freeing Tatsumi from his panic.

* * *

Later, the sun was just begging to set.

The rest of the day was full of exploring, Tatsumi, Esdeath and Chelsea killed a wild boar for the dinner, as well as gather berries for their food.

"Hmm been almost a full day and there has been no sight of those 'toys' he threatened us with." Esdeath said calmly as she drew in a notepad, trying to draw a picture of herself hugging Tatsumi. Chelsea and Tatsumi sat opposite her, both of them were as silent as the grave.

"You two are awfully nervous aren't you? Hmm that reminds me, Tatsumi what happened to the sword I gave you?" Esdeath asked.

"Hmm Ahh I broke it fighting those danger beasts." Tatsumi lied, he forgot where he had left that blade. Then the ground began to rumble as hulking beasts burst out of the sea, three of them in total, they looked like the monstrosity that Dr Stylish had turned himself into, during the battle at Night Raid HQ. They had trapped the trio, they stood in a triangular shape each one a hulking monster.

"Oh they big ones." Esdeath said calmly with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Chelsea looked at Tatsumi, it had taken all of Night Raid to take down one, could they really deal with three of them. Tatsumi cursed himself, he couldn't even fight, he had to hide the fact he is the fire wielder, Chelsea looked at Tatsumi, she knew already that Tatsumi was handicapped.

The closests creature roared balefully at them and charged towards them, knocking down trees and launching rocks out of the way.

"Whoa, here he comes!" Tatsumi said as he stood in front of Chelsea.

"I have no mercy for nuisances. An ugly hunk of meat like you deserves a good skewering! Weisschanabel!" Esdeath roared as hundreds of giant ice shards burst into existence in the air as she put her hand together, and launched them at the first giant.

"Amazing in an instant she put it down." Tatsumi thought in disbelief.

"Kid pulls yourself together. There are still two...nope three alive." Deagora said as the giant picked itself back up.

"Hmm tougher than I thought. This is getting interesting." Esdeath said, her smile getting bigger and bigger.

"Umm, that spot in the middle of his forehead, looks pretty fragile doesn't it?" Tatsumi pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly. We really are meant for each other!" Esdeath said as she knelt in the sand, ice forming around her. "Grauhorn!" She roared and a spike of ice burst from the ground heading straight for the beast's head, it reacted to slow and the spike connected with the middle of beast's head punching clean through, pulping bone, muscle and brain, in a fine red juice from the other side.

However, during the fight with the first giant danger beast no one payed attention to the other two whom had ran toward the trio and where charging towards Chelsea. Tatsumi looked up in fear as one of the beasts were going to grab Chelsea, it's mouth dribbling with anticipation.

"DEAGORA, we need to fight, we have to protect Chelsea!" Tatsumi thought as he ran to Chelsea as the beast picked her up.

"TATSUMI!" She screamed in fear!" The creature brought her closer and closer to it's gaping mouth.

"Kid you know what that means?" Deagora asked as Tatsumi was meter from the beast. Esdeath turned seeing the two beasts and charged the one closest to her, she caught a glimpse of Chelsea's 'Hmm weakling.' she thought as she launched herself in the air, her mad grin widening.

"DEAGORA!" Tatsumi roared loudly as fire erupted around him, in a split second he burst out of the flames in the armour of Deagora, wings spread wide. Esdeath's breath was taken away as she gently glided in the air.

"No way…..Kill this beast first!" She thought as she turned towards the beast under her as she flew towards earth, a calm smile spread across her face as she clicked her fingers and a massive ice boulder beamed into existence behind her.

"Hagelsprung!" She roared as she flattened the beast under the great weight of the boulder.

Tatsumi was oblivious to how the second beast died his only concern was rescuing Chelsea, in as the beast got ready to munch on it's meal Tatsumi flew past Chelsea, aiming for the creatures upper jaw, his fist a blaze of red flame.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He roared as he slammed his fist into the soft flesh of the beast mouth, in a blinding light fire burst from the beast skull at the back of it's head roaring into the night sky, lighting up the entire island in a burning rage. Chelsea looked in disbelief, Tatsumi had never shown that kinda of power before. Esdeath's breath was taken away again, she had a look of anger and excitement. The beast's corpse let go of Chelsea as she fell back down to the earth, Tatsumi looked around from the ruined cave that was once a mouth, he saw Chelsea fall and burst towards her shockwaves knocking the beast backwards. He caught her mid air and gently landed down in the sands where Esdeath waited for them.

"So...you're with Night Raid, Your the powerful fire wielder I've heard so much about?" Esdeath asked bluntly. With a whiff of flames Tatsumi stood in front of Esdeath, calmly he nodded.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!" Esdeath screeched loudly as she hopped on the spot bouncing from one toe to the other. "OH I knew you were strong but this strong oh we are just perfect for each other. I also heard that opposites attract but I didn't know you were suppose to take it literally...OHHH you are so strong you are getting me excited!" Esdeath said with lust and happiness, the sudden outburst scared Tatsumi he took two steps back, Chelsea still clung to his back for protection.

"Yet there is the problem that you are with Night Raid, and I can assume so is she, yet she has zero combat skills so it is unlikely. So how about this, you give me a good fight and if you manage to beat me I will consider joining the revolutionary army with my Jaegers and if I win, which is more likely, you come back to the capital with me, I won't press you for any information about Night Raid and I will let the young women behind you go." Esdeath said calmly.

"Tatsumi don't do it. You are not strong enough to beat her!" Chelsea pleaded.

"Before I accept may I ask you a few questions, in return you can ask questions." Tatsumi replied calmly.

"You are handling this remarkably well, **considering we are going to die!**." Deagora stated with horrified scream.

"Fine with me, I'll ask first where did you learn your skills?" Esdeath asked with a smile as the night sky filled the island in a dark hue.

"There was an old retired soldier at my village and he taught me everything I knew. He is also the one who taught me how to blacksmith. I thought I could get a job having multiple skills once I reached the capital." Tatsumi replied.

"My how determined you are!" Esdeath praised Tatsumi with a smile.

"It seems though you are very skilled yourself Esdeath." Tatsumi replied.

"Hmm not entirely, I lack what some people refer to as the fine arts. When Nyat played his flute, found it rather annoying, couldn't see what all the fuss was." Esdeath said with a smile."And now what is your relic?" Esdeath asked.

"This." Tatsumi said calmly as he raised the ring on his finger in front of Esdeath.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING HER ME!" Deagora screamed loudly.

"Now, my question. What was your childhood like?" Tatsumi asked, still breathing slowly, a part of him was desperate to find out why Esdeath was the way she was. A part of him still believed he could turn her to his side fight for the revolutionary forces.

"Well since you answered me, I will do the same for you." Esdeath replied. "Have you ever heard of the Paltas Clan?"

"No I haven't." Tatsumi replied.

"That is not surprising, they were a clan of danger beast hunters far close to the northern border. I grew up as the chief's daughter."

* * *

Years ago

A younger Esdeath ran along a rocky ridge in a frozen tundra, as she hunted a small batch of lizard danger beasts. She jumped onto one and in quick fluid motion slit the creature's throat.

"Father, I caught my prey!" She exclaimed happily as she dragged her catch back across a clear field of frozen tundra, with small white huts stood in a tribal pattern.

"Wow, good job! That one's quite impressive for your age!" her father replied. "But mine is even bigger!" He said with a smile, as he turned to a large green lizard danger beasts, Esdeath exclaimed in surprise. "We're just about to dissect it for materials. Lend us a hand."

"Okay!" Esdeath replied.

"Weakened and bound as it is, it won't be able to struggle much. We'll do this bold and quickly." Her father said as he readied his knife, Esdeath mirroring his every movement.

The creature howled in pain as they did their grisly work, Esdeath put her hands to her ears as her father extracted a glowing green orb.

"We need to remove the lizard orb while it's still alive, or it won't be as valuable. I am sure it causes great pain, but that is how it goes. These beasts attack and eat people. This time around, we were the stronger ones, so it wound up dead instead. That's just what happens to the weak. Alright Esdeath, you remove the eyes and crest." Her father explained.

"Okay father! I'll do it cleanly." Esdeath replied happily.

'Esdeath can land the final blow on any prey without hesitation, even if it is weakened or running away. She is a natural hunter. But she seems to be lacking something. Well I guess it is not a problem.' Her father thought, as he watched Esdeath dissect the eyes.

* * *

"Eat or be eaten…That's the glorious environment I was brought up in. The danger beasts and us…It was fun living in a world where both sides tried their hardest to survive." Esdeath said. "And then well my father taught me many lessons."

* * *

"Oh are the ants at war?" Her father asked as little Esdeath knelt in front of two warring factions of ants.

"Yeah."

"It looks like the winner's already been decided. Look, the queen is being dragged out and lynched by the enemy soldiers. I know this is sad but this is the way the world works, it is just like your mother. She was killed by that danger beast because she was weak." Her father stated.

"Weak huh…"

"It may be sad but your mother died because she was weak."

' _The strong survive, the weak become prey'_

* * *

"The most important lesson I was given was from my father was when he took his last breaths." Esdeath stated. "It is the reason I am who I am today."

* * *

"Ha Camping at the top of the mountain paid off!" The young Esdeath said with glee as she held in her arms a massive evil bird danger beast. "I tamed my first danger beast father will be so proud of me!" Yet to her horror she found her village a burning blaze. She ran to one of her clan members bleading near her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She cried.

"The northern race attacked us. The chief killed about a dozen of them but in the end the bastards overwhelmed us!" He said as the warrior took his dying breaths.

"FATHER?!" Esdeath screamed as she ran to her dying father as he had various spears protruding from his body.

"Don't cry Esdeath we were weaker, that is the way the world works, but promise me one thing. Never be the prey!" He said as he took his last breaths.

* * *

"And that was it. For a long time I hunted danger beasts but I quickly ran out of prey, so I joined the empire and quickly adjusted from hunting beasts to hunting humans." Esdeath stated calmly as she looked back to Tatsumi her mind returning from the sea of memory.

"So that is why you buried the northern race? You wanted revenge." Tatsumi asked.

"Hmm I suppose it would seem that way but I merely did that because it was the quickest and most efficient method of doing so." Esdeath replied.

"Umm okay and the second question then, what is your relic?" Tatsumi asked as fear crept into his mind, she didn't do it because she was angry she did it because she wanted to.

"Oh that…..well my relic is here." Esdeath said with a smile as she grabbed Tatsumi's hand, which held the ring of Deagora, she pointed it to a dark red tattoo in the centre of her chest, in between her two collar bones.

"NOO NOT THE CLEAVAGE AGAIN!" Deagora began to chant.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked ignoring the screaming ring in his mind.

"Well…."

* * *

Several years ago inside the royal palace, the prime minister had gathered an array of powerful relics to offer to Esdeath.

"I have offered plenty of weapons but your affinity does not seem to match with any of them." The prime minister grumbled.

"I am impressed by the sheer savagery of this axe." Esdeath stated as she lifted a large twin bladed axe with a dark handle. "But it does not seem right. Hmm Is that a relic too inside that urn?" She asked pointing to a urn at the back of the room surrounded by iron bars.

"Yes the demons extract, the blood of an S class danger beast. Apparently it was one of the mightiest danger beasts to be slain in order to create the imperial arms. The S class beast lived high in the northern mountains. It is said that if you drink the extract and your affinity is right, you will gain the beast's dominion over ice, but unfortunately no one has ever survived as they have all gone mad." The prime minister answered her.

"A blood type weapon. That all sounds rather fascinating." Esdeath said with a smile as she walked towards the urn.

"You are not seriously going to try it are you? You may have an dangerous reputation but that does not mean it will bond with you." The prime minister asked in disbelief.

"I feel so drawn to it, it is as if it is calling me itself, to drink it." Esdeath said.

"Hmm that is a good sign, perhaps the extract is right for you." The Prime minister said calmly.

"Maybe.." Esdeath replied as Esdeath reached for the urn, the bars moving aside allowing her to grab it. "For some reason I feel drawn to this. I honed my intuition outside in the wild and if I am wrong I deserve to die." She said as she took the lid of the bubbling blood hissing as steam escaped.

"It should only take a single taste to be sure." The prime minister stated.

"No reason not to drink it all. I bet that will make me even stronger" Esdeath said with a smile as she lifted the urn to her lips.

"I guess it can't drive you insane if you already are.." The Prime minister said in disbelief, as he watched her drink the entire urn.

"My that tasted so good, uhh!" She fell to the floor, dropping the urn.

" **KILL. MURDER. DESTROY. PILLAGE. ENSLAVE. WIPE OUT. KILL** "

Over and over did this voice echo inside Esdeath's mind, yet she smiled. "The urge to destroy is overwhelming. Now I understand why so many lost their minds. HOW TAME. I WILL NOT LOSE MY MIND. THIS IS NOTHING. I WON'T BE BESTED BY A MERE GOBLET OF BLOOD. I WILL ALWAYS BE ON TOP. I WILL ALWAYS BE THE VICTOR. NO MATTER WHAT GETS IN MY WAY AND I WILL ANSWER TO NO ONE EXCEPT MYSELF!" Esdeath roared through as torrents of red energy lashed around her, until she stood up as the dark red tatoo formed. "I am feeling truly delightful minister. The power is surging through my very veins."

"You seem to have already emerged...To the birth of the world's most powerful warrior.

* * *

"So after all this time that monster's blood is inside your body?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's correct, but I mastered it long ago you need not worry." Esdeath said smiling.

"...hmpph yeah you've mastered her in your dreams" Deagora whispered to quite for Tatsumi to make out.

"So that is what made you like to torture people?" Tatsumi asked clinging onto one last hope.

"What? No I have always had a fancy for that." Esdeath replied with a smile.

' _I thought if she was angry and wanted revenge and that the beast warped her mind, that I was okay with but this, she is genuinely a monster'_ Tatsumi thought in disbelief.

"I see now why they got along…." Deagora mumbled.

"So now the questions are finished….I think you know what time it is?" Esdeath asked as she drew her cutlass.

"Indeed.." Tatsumi said calmly a fight was his only way out, he had to find an escape for him and Chelsea, there was no way he'd let her take him to the empire but there was little he could do against such a powerful individual. His back was against the wall and he knew it, Esdeath most likely knew it as well. "Chelsea hide in the forest and keep yourself down." Tatsumi ordered as Chelsea ran into the woods, fire wrapped themselves around Tatsumi and he was wearing his lighter armour without the wings. 'I need to be fast and quick, those wings will slow me down in this instance. D I am gonna need every advantage, if I am acting to slow forcefully move my body, understood?' Tatsumi thought

"Roger!" Deagora answered.

"So let's begin!" Tatsumi roared as two short swords burst out of flames as he launched himself at Esdeath. She mirrored his movements as a long sword made out of ice appeared in her free hand.

The clash was loud, as the fire blade and ice blade struck first, Esdeath was smiling at the helmeted face of Tatsumi but her smile quickly disappeared as both of the blades shattered, knocking both of them back. The Ice blade had started to melt and burst. While the fire blade had turned brittle and shattered. Esdeath threw away the handle of the broken blade bringing her cutlass onto Tatsumi who raised his second fire blade. Tatsumi's short sword cut through the cutlass catching Esdeath of guard as he sliced into the flesh of her left shoulder. The wound was instantly cauterized. Esdeath laughed loudly as she looked at the wound. "MAGNIFICENT!" She said smiling. "I underestimated you. I should take this a little more seriously…" She said smiling as two ice blades appeared in her hands. Tatsumi mirrored her as two fire blades appeared.

"He managed to cut her?!" Chelsea said in disbelief as she watched the fight from her vantage point up a tree.

They both threw themselves at each other, their weapons shattering as the connected. Both of them quickly replacing the weapon they lost with another, as a halo of shattered ice and brittle dark red rock was thrown into the air. Yet the fight as going badly, Esdeath was pushing Tatsumi back.

"Kid parry, explode the weapon. Jump back." Deagora was firing orders and at several point moved Tatsumi's body out of harm's way.

"You are doing extremely well, I am having such a blast!" Esdeath said with a smile as she caught Tatsumi's chest striking from the right in a downward arc breaking his armour and knocking him backwards.

"Kid we should run!" Deagora pleaded.

"We can't..Chelsea is here…..we need…..to protect her…" Tatsumi said weakly as blood dripped from his head and from the top of his right shoulder.

"Please stop Tatsumi I do not want to hurt you.." Esdeath pleaded.

"I am sorry but I will never fight for an empire that causes thousands of innocents to die and suffer. I will fight for them!" Tatsumi roared as an inferno burst around him. 'I have to put everything into this!' Tatsumi thought as he raised his ring hand and a fiery orb bust into existence. The look of grim determination in his face. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi amazed by the sheer determination and power. She smiled as she mirrored him, as a blizzard burst around her and an icy orb in her hand.

"You are putting everything into this, then I can honour that by doing the same." She said as the tattoo began to glow a bright blue and Deagora began to glow a bright red. Both Tatsumi and Esdeath felt something, was it a memory or a hallucination they were unsure but both launched at each other. The sand behind Tatsumi blistering and the sand behind Esdeath freezing solid. The very ground shook as a ball of fire and a ball of frost launched at each other. Tatsumi moved with the very fires of hell themselves and Esdeath brought with her a chill so cold Death itself would freeze. Chelsea look in fear and awe as two elements were about to collide. It reminded her of the tales of gods waging war on one and other. As if the god of fire and the god of frost had collided.

They clashed with enough force to launch sand in every direction and blast the sea away from each other in a blinding white light.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N- Sorry for the delay between chapters. Life has been hectic for me. So sorry again for the wait.**

 **Review answer time**

 **To Orca3553: Deagora and demon's extract hmmm...who knows. I am glad you enjoy reading this and will try my best to keep releasing chapters.**

 **To Raskator: Well I think you liked the previous chapter, I will try my hardest to release more then.**

 **To DeadMenPlaying: I am glad the chapter was worth the UNGODLY time it took to release! But I am sorry it took so long.**

 **To NinjaFang1331: Thank you again for your support!**

 **To J.F.W: Long time since you reviewed and well I am glad you liked the previous chapter.**

 **To ShadowDeathSkull: No I have quite a lot planned for the coming chapters. I do not think I will be finishing soon.**

 **Also can't believe I have been doing this for a year now. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**

 **NOW a big thankyou to TripleTronicle, seriously without this amazing guys help I probably would of been doing next to nothing on these chapters so seriously thank this guy!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 17

Chelsea held her arm above her eyes as the blinding light eclipsed all things. When it subsided Chelsea looked to see both Tatsumi and Esdeath on the ground. She ran towards Tatsumi despite the heat she could feel radiating from the war torn battleground around them. When she got close enough she could see the states Tatsumi and Esdeath were in. Esdeath had quite a few minor cuts along her body and her military outfit was partially a rag clinging to her, failing to cover any of her body. While Tatsumi was significantly worse, there were deep cuts along his chest. He had a large cut at the top of his face, just above his left eye. Chelsea starred in horror for a few seconds before she regained control of her shock and ran next to Tatsumi. Esdeath began to stir, her movements were weak, as she groaned in pain as she lifted herself upwards.

"Which one of us passed out first?" she asked groggily as she stared at Chelsea checking Tatsumi.

"I don't know, as you two clashed there was a blinding light and then I saw you two on the floor lying face down." Chelsea said hastily, as she checked Tatsumi for a pulse. She found it, but it was very weak.

"Hmm well let's say I won." Esdeath said weakly as she stood up. "He will be coming back with me." She said affirmatively with her usual sadistic smile. As she moved to lay a hand on the unconscious Tatsumi, Chelsea tighten her grip on his wrist refusing to let him go. The ring of Deagora burned brightly before a roar of fire whipped into the air. The flames gathered together to form the small metal dragon of Deagora. It stood in front of the prone Tatsumi and Chelsea who was clinging to Tatsumi growling at Esdeath.

"Hmm interesting you protect your wielder huh? Nevermind despite my injuries, I can deal with a metallic runt like you easily!" Esdeath said with a confident smile. The red eyes of the dragon burned with a baleful glare as the metal begun to strain, Deagora unleashed a monumental roar as he grew. Metallic spikes formed at the corners of his wings, his jaw grew with the fangs contain inside to sharpen and become far more numerous. His tail grew in length and the spike along the edge formed into a large mace. In a few seconds, the metal dragon was the size of a large work horse easily bigger than Esdeath. The dragon looked her in the eye and let loose a snort of boiling breath at her.

"Hmm, I may want to reconsider my previous statement." Esdeath said as she backed away from the ever growing dragon.

"Deagora can you help us?" Chelsea asked as she struggled to lift the unconscious Tatsumi up. Deagora never took his eyes from Esdeath as he lowered his body, low enough for Chelsea to lift Tatsumi onto his metallic body.

"Where do you think you are going?" Esdeath asked with a growl. A small breeze was forming behind her, but nothing substantial. Her body was exhausted from that clash. In the distance along the beachfront a blaze of purple light burned into existence behind Esdeath. Deagora pushed to his right-hand side forcing Chelsea to fall onto his upper body. He growled at Esdeath unleashing a roar of flames which forced Esdeath to jump to the right-hand side. Deagora sprinted forward, using his wings for subtle boosts of speed as Chelsea would fall off as she wasn't secured properly and neither was Tatsumi. He dived into the purple light and vanished in a heartbeat. Esdeath took a few seconds to realise what had happened before she ran towards the blinding light.

* * *

Once Deagora stepped out of the purple Ying Yang he tilted his head towards Chelsea.

"Lass get yourself sat up straight and cling onto Tatsumi. My strength is waning, there is no guarantee I can sustain this long enough to get us back to base, but I will try my damn hardest!" Deagora said with a growl as Chelsea sat up straight and wrapped her arms around Tatsumi.

"I'm ready!" Chelsea said firmly as Deagora stood on the edge of the mountain, as he jumped off they, a glow purple light heralded the arrival of Esdeath as she stepped out of the light watching the dragon jump of the edge of the cliff and descend into the misty valley.

"Wow…..I truly love you…..Tatsumi. Though we part ways this time, we will meet again. I know it. AND when we do you will fall for me!" Esdeath said with a smile across her face as she descended the mountain.

"Deagora the base is east, we are heading west!" Chelsea said as she struggled to talk with the wind howling in her face.

"I know lass but if we head straight to our HQ Esdeath might be able to find it. This is our only option but to double back on ourselves." Deagora responded as he stormed through the rock valleys, dashing and dodging rocks. He batted his wings as he soared through.

"Can you honestly get us back and double back on yourself?" Chelsea asked.

"I must!" Deagora roared as his red eyes burned brighter as he flew upwards, as he left the rock valleys and begun turning eastwards towards Night Raid HQ.

"Deagora thank you!" Chelsea said quietly.

"Hmm why are you thanking me, lass?" Deagora asked as he flew among the clouds his powerful wings flapping.

"You could've left without bothering to grab me, but you didn't you made sure I was with you. Thank you." Chelsea said as she held the Tatsumi.

"Something the kid said before about fighting for the people. He fights to protect the ones he cares about. You are one of them. And I care for all of you. Everyone at Night Raid I have grown a strong affection for and if anyone tries to harm you...they will face such wrath that the very walls of the empire will crumble from my roar." Deagora said as he begun to descend. The HQ was a few miles away but a lot of dense jungle was in the way. The problem was though his strength was diminishing.

"Lass I doubt I can keep going...much…..further…..We gonna have to walk it…." Deagora said weakly as he descended. He landed clumsily. His wings flapped quickly as he hit the ground. His back legs giving out as he slammed his head into the dirt, his very speed dragging him through the dirt. He raises his head weakly to look around.

"You alright lass?" Deagora asked weakly.

"Yeah but Tatsumi is getting weaker we need to get back soon!" Chelsea said in a panic.

"I am connected to him, I know he's getting weaker!" Deagora snapped as he begun to run through the forest.

It took a half an hour but the trio came into sight of Night Raid HQ.

"Hopefully we'll have a welcome party….I managed to trip a few of Lubb's tripwires." Deagora said weakly as his movements slowed down, he began dragging his body.

"Deagora…?" Chelsea asked fearfully.

"I...I….I...am….sorry…lass..I...can't...go…..any...further!" Deagora said weakly as he fell onto his side, throwing Chelsea and Tatsumi of him.

"Deagora we need you, I am not strong enough to carry Tatsumi!" Chelsea pleaded to the weakened dragon as tears began to pour down her face.

"I...am…..sorry…" Deagora whispered before his body burned into a small flame which returned into the ring, the outline of the little dragon appeared faintly and could barely even move, in the red gem. Chelsea looked in despair as she tried to lift Tatsumi, she struggled to move for a few yards, she grunted on every step, the smell of blood made her gag but the smell also made her fear for Tatsumi, he had lost a lot of blood. She heard rustling behind her, and she grabbed one of her needles she keeps in her pocket grabbing it in a fluid motion and swinging her left arm at the source of the nose.

"Chelsea?" Leone said as she landed behind them, Lubb and Susanoo behind her.

"Thank god, Leone we have to get Tatsumi back!" She pleaded.

"Shit Tatsumi?" Lubb said in disbelief as he ran forward.

"Su your fastest, take Tatsumi and get him back to base." Leone said calmly as she nodded towards Su who took a step forward grabbing Tatsumi of off Chelsea with ease before he burst forward in a blast of speed.

* * *

 _Before the dawn of the empire man did not rule land. The beast were the masters of evolution. Almost gods incarnate._

 _Dark images, two giant monsters waged war in the heavens, both had wing spans of mountains. The two monsters unleashed horrid roars before clashing with one and other. The air howled as the monster soared in the air. Both sailed the blood red sky._

" _ **Traitor. How could you choose them over us"**_

" _ **How? You act if we are a happy family. I WILL PROTECT THEM!"**_

* * *

General Esdeath arrived at the imperial palace at the stroke of midnight which suited her, she didn't want many people to see the condition she was in, but there was one person she needed to see. She entered her quarters, where she turned on the shower, she wiped some of the dried blood from her hair before she stripped and walked into the soothing waters. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a second. Her body slowly slumped along the glass pane.

* * *

 _The skies were filled with fire and frost….two colossal beasts clashed in the sky. Neither monster wanting to surrender as they threw themselves at each other. With the aim to kill._ _The very ground shook with their fury as they clashed with each other!_

* * *

Esdeath opened her eyes in fright, she rubbed her eyes.

"Was I sleeping in the shower? What was that, it felt so real, I even feel pain…" Esdeath said in disbelief as the water poured on her head. She got out of the shower still shaken by what she had seen. "I think I need to see him now.." She muttered to herself as she got dressed as left her quarters. She headed towards the lower part of the palace. She turned down wet cobblestone stairs. The polish and prim decoration of the palace washed away to reveal a dark ignored basement, where natural light barely touched. She saw a dark wooden door at the end of a narrow poorly lit corridor. She made her way to the door, she opened it slowly and walked in. The room was a massive storage area filled with books on hundreds of book shelves. Though light was poor the only forms of light in the room were coming from a light blue phosphorus lamps that barely lit more than a few meters from their holders. Yet Esdeath swore she could see shadows dance near those phosphorus torches. She walked straight, with purpose through this massive gathering of information till she entered the inner circle of the library where she found a young man with dark black hair and a large black metal plate cover his eyes. Yet there was a black choker around his throat which had the image of a large beast with many tentacle, the choker seemed to absorb any light in the room, making it excessively hard for Esdeath to see. He wore plain grey jacket and dark blue trousers. Esdeath saw quills writing in numerous books along a dark oaken desk while the the young man simply traced his finger along the edges of a few notes.

"Ahh General Esdeath, what do I owe this pleasure?" The young man asked in a polite manner as he tilted his head towards Esdeath. "Are you here to deliver more news of hundreds of dead citizens. Members of the empire whose tithes shall not be collected now?" He asked with a snap of venom.

"Easy curator Mordin. You don't want to start something now do we?" Esdeath responded with a sneer.

"Hmm perhaps, so what is your purpose?" Mordin asked as he walked around the room, the shadows wrapped around the quills seemed to have stopped doing their work as Mordin was no longer concentrating on his job, more interested in the general.

"I wish for you to help me identify a relic." Esdeath replied.

"Ahhhh I am actually going to do my proper job for once...wonderful. Let's go!" Mordin said as he turned on his heel in a fluid motion. Esdeath followed the curator, even though she knew he was blind, he moved with no openings in his movement. She knew if he were to get serious he would be a formidable fighter.

They entered through another set of dark oaken doors to another storage room but this one was filled with pristine books, many having been decorated with swords, armours and trinkets. The books themselves were crafted out of the finest leathers and decorated with mighty jewels and precious metals.

"So general..give me details!" Mordin said as tendrils formed at the base of his shadow, all wriggling around him.

"It seemed to be a ring relic but unleashed an amour type." Esdeath stated as her memory drifted back.

"A ring, based amour relic..hmmm" Mordin hummed as his tendrils shot across the room, many waving across the room. Each one swiping across books. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm it's activation word seemed to be Deagora." Esdeath replied, as soon as the words left her lips Mordin froze on the spot, all of his shadows stopped moving, Esdeath felt as if hundreds of eyes were on her.

"Are you serious?" Mordin asked, almost charging at Esdeath.

"Yes I am why so excited?" Esdeath replied.

"Because Deagora is almost as important for the foundation of this empire as the emperor. From what I have read, the emperor himself claimed that a mighty dragon class danger beast from the south chose to fight for us. It was because of this beast that many great danger beasts were slain." Mordin said with a smile.

"Your saying a danger beast allied with us..Why?" Esdeath asked.

"I couldn't say but from what I know about that legendary ring, is that it is equal in terms of power as your relic and mine" Mordin said as he stroked the choker, the dread night, Imperious Dragoon. "In terms of ranking yours, mine and Deagora are all equal in power being the most powerful relics ever created. Yet what makes Deagora even more special is that it is the danger beast, as in the mighty dragon lives as the ring" Mordin said with a smile, almost a crazed one.

"Are you serious?" Esdeath asked in confusion.

"I am, but anyhow who has it, is it an empire warrior?" Mordin asked but Esdeath didn't reply, she blushed thinking about tatsumi. "Ahh whoever it is you like them!...Aww has general Esdeath found herself, someone, she loves."

"I have, he is very strong. Soon he will be an equal to me, if he continues to train hard." Esdeath replied.

"Does he fight for the empire?" Mordin asked, when Esdeath refused to reply he smiled "So he is against you, funny. Deagora was known to be the shiny flame that protects the empire from all harm and now it rebels. Even the mighty dragon believes this corrupt nation needs to change." Mordin said smiling. "Oh and finally Deagora was bonded to a specific family line but that line was wiped out 400 years ago and now it has resurfaced. It must of made a new bond. Whomever this wielder is they must be very special to get Deagora to bond with them."

"What do you mean bonded?" Esdeath asked.

"Some relics were assigned to families at the formation of the empire. Families that had specific tasks. My family the Falceans were tasked with cataloguing all information. Budo's family were assigned to protect the emperor and the family who wore Deagora, well they were tasked with your job Esdeath, though they were nowhere as….efficient as you are." Mordin said as he turned to leave.

* * *

Esdeath headed towards the royal chamber, the minister and emperor had asked to see her.

"Ahh general Esdeath, it's good to see you. I have some wonderful news. The two assassination squads, the elite 7 and group of terror have also been assigned to the Night Raid hunt. I am also in the process of establishing a fourth team to support you. You will more than able to crush Night Raid now." The Minister said with a smile as he sat forward.

"...No Tatsumi….." Esdeath thought in fear.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N Thanks to everyone, thanks for making it to 200 followers. Now review answer time!**

 **To JFW: Well it's good to have you review again, Indeed the origins of Deagora and the Demon are a bit sketchy, but soon things hould be clearer. With Esdeath yeah I agree she seemed to ooc but well I have a reason for that I will show in due time.**

 **To ShadowDeathSkull: Chelsea is still alive, but well I cannot confirm if anyone of them will survive. With Esdeath hmm maybe or maybe not.**

 **To NinjaFang1331: thanks again.**

 **To Ultimate Kuuga: Yes.**

 **To Guilherm1012: I am not stopping anytime soon.**

 **To Rupture: I won't stop don't worry!**

 **To Alrain: Hmm I wouldn't say that, since I stated it was assigned to another family not the royal family but an interesting idea.**

 **To jj: ITS HERE!**

 **To DarkEnigma95: Glad you like Deagora and my story I shall try my best to keep it up!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Tatsumi awoke in a linen bed, covered head to toe in bandages. He found it agonising to even breathe let alone move his head.

"Deagora?" He asked aloud.

"Ahh you're awake chibi." The metallic runt of Deagora slowly climbed alongside him. "How are you feeling idiot?"

"A lot of pain, and hungry." Tatsumi said in between moaned breaths.

"Well seeing as you're awake I'll go get some food now for you." Deagora went to jump off the bed when Tatsumi spoke up. "D how long was I out?"

"Three days." Deagora replied as he turned to face his master.

"Wait what?! Anything I should know?" Tatsumi asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, Chelsea is on an assignment at the moment in the capital." Deagora informed him.

"Wait what?! But, but Esdeath saw her face. That's incredibly dangerous." Tatsumi nearly shouted, this outburst caused agonising pain to rush through his body.

"Well for whatever reason the ice witch has not told anyone about our little adventure. She hasn't released your public identity yet either." Deagora said as he sat down in front of Tatsumi.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked weakly.

"I assume it is because she has feelings for you." Deagora stated when Kurome came in a fresh towel in her arms as she saw Tatsumi awake a smile came across her face, a smile of relief.

"Oh Thank God Tatsumi you're awake. We feared the worse." Kurome said as she walked up to him. Her eyes staring into his. "You are alright aren't you Tatsumi?" She asked as she walked up to the side of the bed, the silver dragon hopping out of the way for Kurome to sit next to Tatsumi.

"Umm, uhh I feel fine." Tatsumi said as he looked at himself. "Well despite this crippling pain." He said with a pained smile, Kurome responded with a saddened smile as she leaned in surprising Tatsumi and kissed his forehead before abruptly leaving the room, and leaving Tatsumi both speechless and in a stupor.

"Hey Chibi, quick question was that the first kiss you had from a girl who is nice, pretty and you know NOT A RAGING SADISTIC TORTUROUS FIEND!" The dragon asked as he climbed back up to lie down next to his master.

"Uhhh"

"And you're left speechless. Well, let's take control and make something happen." Deagora said, knowing full well it would wake Tatsumi from his shock.

"Noo!" Tatsumi said with a snap, instantly regretting it as pain jolted through his body as he moved forward. "Ahh damn it that hurt."

"Take it easy kid, you were dangerously close to death after that fight." Deagora said as jumped off the bed and left the room as Tatsumi lied down closing his eyes.

"Hey Deagora how is he?" Akame asked as she walked up the room seeing the metallic dragon walk up the yellow painted hallway.

"He's resting. Gonna take a little while before he has the strength required to do anything substantial." Deagora answered as he strolled passed Akame, who nodded sorrowfully before turning around following the little dragon.

* * *

General Esdeath sat at the dining table flanked by the Jaegers, Elite 7 and Group of Terror teams. She looked at the two assassin squads with disdain, many of these individuals will want to settle the score with Akame and Kurome, Yet she knew that this blood lust could be used against them. 'Group of terror, since Kurome's betrayal they've become a loose cannon, the only reason they weren't removed is because their hatred for the revolutionary forces have made them an invaluable resource.' Esdeath looked at each member, first a silver haired girl who wore her hair in a long ponytail. She wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark belt, black tights, boots and gloves. She carried a massive buster blade on her back, her eyes were dilated and were shaking. Esdeath cursed under her breath recognising the drug fueled rage that sat across from her in all the members, these drugs did improve their skill but she knew that it also impaired their judgment. Next was a young girl with long light coloured hair decorated with a dark hair band. She wore a black shirt with a miniskirt, black tights and light coloured boots. She also wore a long jacket. Esdeath thought this child looked to weak to be apart of group of terror and she recalled that there was plans to 'remove' her before Kurome betrayed them. "What was her name again?...Remus right?" She thought as she looked at the little child, she wielded a normal silver long sword with a sturdy hand guard around the handle. Next was a young girl with dark hair cut in a bob style. She wore a pair of glasses, a white shirt with a vest, a tie and a long skirt. She too like Remus wielded a regular sword. Esdeath stared intently at her, she remembered reading from her portfolio, that her name was Womyn and if the information Mordin gave her was right it stated she was predictable in a fight but looking at her now, Esdeath had a hint of admiration, Womyn and Remus must have trained hard to improve or their hatred at Kurome pushed them to new heights. Esdeath finally looked to the leader of the Group of terror, a bald man with a monocle over his left eye, he wore a full white trench coat and dark grey trousers. What information she knew of this individual was sketchy, even information Mordin had received was small at best. 'It proved that the minister doesn't trust the lord curator.' Esdeath pondered, she took a long sigh before she readied her voice.

"Welcome everyone, as you have all been informed the Jaegers, Elite 7 and Group of Terror will all be working together with the goal of annihilating Night Raid. As by the Emperor's orders I shall be the leader of this operation. Understood." She asked daring the members of the two assassin teams to challenge her. None answered replied back to her.

"Well for the information we have been gathering, I have intel indicating that Night Raid was active in the vicinity of the Southern Forests off the capital. I want group of terror to scout out the area and perform reconnaissance. I do not want you to engage them understood." Esdeath ordered, the members of Group of terror nodded. Gin stood up first, she bowed her head at Esdeath before a sadistic grin spread across her face.

"If I may ask lady Esdeath, what are our orders if were to accidentally stumble upon a member of Night Raid?" She asked smiling, eyes were dilated, showing the sheer ecstasy of the hunt that she is looking forward to enjoy.

"Even then your orders are to escape and report to the capital." Esdeath replied holding the deranged stare.

' _Weak….Weak…...The power to shape this world runs through your veins…..My Power…'_

Esdeath rubbed her head as an intense pain surged through her skull, yet she did not let a moan escape her lips.

"Now dismissed!" She ordered as she stood up. The two assassin squads left first while the Jaegers went to prepare their weapons and Relics for the inevitable fight.

"My Jaegers I have a special mission for you." Esdeath said as she was certain that the other two teams were out of earshot. "The fire wielder, his relic is known as the Deagora roar of the dragon. I want you to capture this wielder above all else." She said firmly.

"Capture? Commander that is quite difficult to do, from what the reports say this relic is immensely powerful. To attempt to capture this wielder will be extremely difficult." Run stated.

"I know that the risks are high but we have no choice. The relic is far too valuable to lose and what's worse is that it is bound to the wielder, so if we want the relic we need the wielder." Esdeath said though the true reasons were more that she wanted Tatsumi.

"Hmm well as you order Commander." Shanta said with a bow.

* * *

The Jaegers left the room when a new guest entered the chamber, Esdeath looked a the new arrival to see that Lord Curator Mordin was smiling at her, she noticed tendrils of shadows around him.

"How was all the information I gave you about Group of Terror?" Mordin asked with a smile as he walked through the open door way.

"This is rare, you leaving your cage. It seems you are out of date with the information." Esdeath responded.

"I thought I was, their auras were stronger than their files suggest. Oh dear me, apparently the minister doesn't trust me. And yet he hasn't done anything about me. Is he afraid I wonder." Mordin asked playfully as he pulled a seat next to Esdeath.

"It seems so, he may be afraid of you, any average person would fear the dark." Esdeath replied smiling at Mordin.

"Indeed, however, I am here to ask you about the fight you and T..had." Mordin said his smile disappearing.

"What do you mean" Esdeath asked the mere hinting of Tatsumi got her attention.

"Well I was researching more information about Deagora and I found something concerning, it states that the demon's extract was the rival of the great dragon. However there seems to be more too it but the pages were purposefully damaged by someone. Whoever did that, has earned themselves a personal slot in my shit list." Mordin said with a growl.

"By rival, you mean the beasts clashed?" Esdeath asked.

"Indeed, it also seems that they were kings or queens among danger beasts, as in these beasts could command the lesser creatures and from the information I read, Deagora prevented several attacks on small villages by simply looking at the danger beasts." Mordin said in fascination.

"Hmm interesting do you think I have this ability as well?" Esdeath asked getting excited.

"No I don't think so." Mordin replied instantly washing away Esdeath's grin. "I am more concerned about you at the moment, the only other pieces of information I found is that Deagora stated that the beast was not dead. Even though it's throat had been cut and blood collected."

"How is that possible?" Esdeath asked.

"From what I have read the bigger a danger beast is the smarter and more powerful the beast is. Well Deagora and the Demon were bigger than mountain ranges. Their very wing spans eclipsed continents." Mordin stated his head rising up staring at the ceiling."Imagine that, the times when titanic creatures ruled the land. How Humanity survived is a miracle and the fact that one such titan saved us is something more ey?" Mordin said with a smile.

"What are you getting at?" Esdeath asked, this history lesson was annoying her.

"If Deagora was right the beast could still be alive in you and after clashing with Deagora it could've been awakened." Mordin said slowly.

"Don't talk nonsense." Esdeath snapped, Mordin smiled then as he leaned towards Esdeath.

"So deceiving your subordinates already? He must really be special to you." Mordin said at Esdeath, his grin annoyed her. The fact he was smiling at her yet she couldn't see his eyes made it worse.

"Hmm I am merely following my orders." Esdeath replied.

"Hmph Well I have an interest in the boy as well. Being able to bond with Deagora, even when the original family was wiped out." Mordin said.

"Mordin, may I ask a favour of you?" Esdeath asked as she looked at Mordin, his smile only grew much to her annoyance.

"What do you need of me?" He asked.

"I need you to deliver a message to Tatsumi. Warn him about the minister additions and future plans." Esdeath said sternly.

"You're asking me to betray the empire?" He asked his smile gone and dark shadows writhing around him.

"You have no love for the state this empire is in." Esdeath responded as a small blizzard formed around her.

"Hmmph Well then I will deliver this message for you….Oh I get it. You want more than a warning you want a solution. That's why you sent them already, you know if they see a blind man they won't resist the urge to kill me for sport." Mordin said as he stood up. "I will play this game but I will not be taking sides in this conflict. I will protect myself and return to the cataloguing of data."

* * *

"Grr I can't believe it we, the Group of Terror being sent to scout..ARAAAAGH!" Gin snarled as she stomped out of the palace grounds followed by her team.

"Now now Gin dear, we are subordinates to the great General, we must follow her orders." The leader stated calmly as he dug his hands into the pockets.

"GRRRRR!" Gin Growled in primal anger.

"Gin please stop that." Remus begged as she and Womyn walked behind them.

Don't tell me what to do!" Gin snapped.

"My my Gin calm down now!" The leader snapped, Gin stared at him balefully before she nodded regaining her cool.

* * *

Few hours later in the southern forest.

Mordin walked through the forest, a cane in hand, it was black all the way from the bottom to the top which had a dark blue sapphire in as the top. He walked around the forest, the sun was setting, he grimaced, as his power spread throughout the forest as shadows spread across the forest, till they came across metallic wires covering the eastern part of the forest.

"Hmm, those wires ahh cross tail. Safe bet to take it that Night Raids that way, still that's at least an hour's walk….ahh. Why did I agree to this, I could be reading on Deagora." Mordin moaned as he turned his attention back onto his job heading east.

* * *

"Well, Group of Terror we have arrived at the southern forest, let's begin our mission!" The leader said as he stood at the entrance of the forest, his team behind him and the setting sun bringing night to them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N Thank you everyone for reading this story of mine I am so blown away with how big it became. So, thank you very much. Now a little update due to some personal issues I am gonna be basically bed bound for a little while soon and will put a massive delay on the next release, So I am so sorry about, but this needs to be doen for my health so apologise.**

 **Review answer time**

 **To Dimiel Drazuzil - I am glad you find it interesting and I will try to keep it entertaining.**

 **To Guilherm1012 - I will keep writting don't you worry!**

 **To PaperbackAlloy - Well sorry fro making you wait a month for this release I am sorry for that.**

 **To The Jade Fang Wolf - Well I hope you like what happens within the chapter.**

 **To DarkEnigma95 - Well trouble has come alright.**

 **ShadowDeathSkull - Yep Tatsumi is pretty much out for the count now**

 **And NOW EVERYONE THANK MY BETA READER TRIPLETRONICLE FOR CHECKING THIS FOR ME. THIS GUY IS AWESOME!**

Chapter 19

Mordin walked through the dark eastern forest, the very shadows seemed to move with him. The dark green leaves sighed in the gentle breeze. He gently placed his cane in the ground with each step. The dark blue sapphire glowed gently in the glow of the moon. He smiled he could feel the deranged aura of the drug fuelled assassins of Group of Terror. With escaping air from sigh, he let loose in annoyance he whispered to himself "Oh please ignore me, because if we are to fight all of you will die." He muttered as his grip tightened on his cane.

* * *

Gin took the lead, Reamus and Womyn flanked her and the team leader took the rear guard his hands were still in his pocket he was still smiling.

"Even though this is only a scout mission I am quite happy to be finally working with the Jaegers. It was rather nice to be seeing Shanta again wasn't it everybody?" He asked his smile beaming from ear to ear but it lacked warmth it was a dark sadistic one. A smile which showed this individual's, this monster's love for inflicting pain.

"It was not nice she betrayed US just like Kurome!" Gin roared as she turned to face the leader.

"I was happy to see her, she seemed to have grown stronger since last time we saw her." Reamus said quietly.

"Of course, you would say such rubbish!" Gin shouted.

"Now, now we need to scout. I don't believe a good scout would give away their position by shouting." The leader said calmly.

"Leader there is someone over here." Womyn said in hushed tones. She pointed to a young black haired man with a black cane with a dark blue sapphire in the hilt of the cane.

"Hmm that individual has the top part of his face covered by a metal plate." Reamus said as she pulled away a small spyglass from her left eye.

"He can't see?" Gin asked her hands were shaking now, the leader noticed that she was displaying blood lust symptoms, one of the many side effects of the drugs she takes.

"Fine Gin, Reamus and Womyn, you three have permission to slay this foolish idiot for walking in the forests filled with danger beasts when he cannot see." The leader said with a sigh and a sadistic grin spreading from ear to ear. The rest of the team smiled each one quickly and quietly unhooked their weapons each one getting ready for the hunt.

* * *

Mordin smiled as he felt the presence of the deranged psychopath running as quietly as possible towards him. "Hmm one coming directly behind me, carrying a buster blade, ahh of course who else but Gin would lead from the front and thus Reamus and Womyn are circling around then. Well then let's begin" He said as he struck is cane into the ground three times, at the sound of the third clack dark shadows wrapped themselves around the cane till they had reached the Beginning of the grip, the shadows began to turn around the cane with such speed to form a barrier around the cane.

"Haha he isn't even moving. This isn't going to be as fun as killing Kurome." Gin thought as she raised her blade overhead leaping at the blind fool holding a cane. "Good bye!" She yelled as she brought her blade towards the blind man.

"Predictable…" He said with a smile before he smashed his cane into the buster blade with such force it threw Gin into the air throwing her across the dark forest before she landed hard on the floor with cry of pain. Reamus and Womyn froze in shock at the sight of Gin being hurled to the ground with such skill. The leader of Group of Terror froze for a split of a second his eyes in disbelief. Mordin turned to face the young assassin. "You still aren't good enough." He said with a coy smile. Then he quickly jumped back as Reamus and Womyn jumped at him from the left and right, bringing their silver blades to bare. Mordin blocked the first strikes from Womyn whom had defiantly improved since her training days.

"Hmm impressive despite your lack of discipline you are quite skilled and now let's see if you can challenge me." Mordin said as he parried her away, driving his cane into her gut, making her cough slightly before catching her across the face. She flipped onto her back, only suffering superficial wounds. Mordin smiled. "Two down and here comes number 3!" He roared as he smacked away the silver blade. Reamus charged again screaming at the top of her lungs as she flipped over a fallen tree bringing her blade towards the face of the blind warrior before he raised his right hand and dark shadows launched themselves from behind Reamus, the shadows emerged from a tree behind her as the wrapped around her pulling her towards the tree pinning her against it. The shadows wrapped around her throat, slowly tightening. She gasped for air unable to breath, her face turning red, she struggled before Mordin relaxed his grip around her throat. The leader stepped forward, clapping his hands together.

"My oh my you expertly beaten my entire assassin team in a few short moments. If I knew that blind boys were so skilled I would have kept them instead of killing them. Oh, and also you have an imperial relic. Are you a member of Night Raid?" The leader asked as his hands moved to behind his back, he grabbed his two pistols that were hidden behind his back.

"No, I am not a member of Night Raid and yes I have a relic. You were the ones who foolishly charged me." Mordin said as he lowered his hand, the shadows relaxed around Reamus but still held her in place.

"Well even if you are not a member of Night Raid you brought shame to Group of Terror's honour." The Leader said with a snap of rage drawing his two pistols and repeatedly firing at Mordin whom blocked every shot with a barrier of fast moving around him at an excelled speed each round fired at Mordin was an explosive round. Each round exploding against the shadow shield in a brilliant array of colours.

"Really what honour to assassins have? Especially those who run on a drug fuelled rage." Mordin said as he raised his cane, his hand upon the gem when he pulled out a long needle thin blade from the cane aiming it at the leader, shadows wrapped themselves along the blade.

"So, shall we continue this dance?" The leader asked as he smiled seeing Gin back on her feet as well as Womyn. They were coordinating, themselves as they circled around Mordin, the leader still firing from his two pistols, he kept reloading and firing but each strike bounced harmlessly of the barrier.

Mordin smiled as he sensed the movements of Gin and Womyn sneaking around him.

* * *

Akame, Leone and Sheele were atop the balcony of their home when they saw the explosions coming from few hundred meters from their base.

"What in the hell is that?!" Leone asked as she put her hand to her eyes.

"Hmm should we tell the boss?" Sheele asked as she looked up into the sky.

"We better had." Akame said as she ran into the HQ looking for the boss. Najenda was checking on Tatsumi, with her relic Susanoo checking and cleaning wounds while the little metallic dragon rested near him.

"Hmm she caused such injuries too him but I bet that fight was the happiest she has ever had." Najenda stated.

"That look in her eye when Tatsumi unleashed his primal desires, his emotions and put all his power into that blast. I hoped it wouldn't kill him but now I am more fearful that he may be too powerful for his own good. She loved every moment of the fight. Every goddam moment." Deagora said before he tensed. "No, why, why is that relic nearby!" He roared in fear and rage.

"Deagora what is wrong?" Najenda asked concerned.

"Imperious Dragoon…..the dread, one of the three most powerful relic ever created! IT'S LITERALLY OUTSIDE THE BASE'S OUTER DEFENCES!" The little dragon roared as he ran around the hospital room. "WHY, WHY IS MY BOY OUT WHEN THE ETERNAL DARKNESS IS COMING AHHH!"

"Umm What?" Najenda asked as the dragon kept bouncing around the room when Akame came running into the room.

"Boss there appears to be fighting going off just outsides Lubb's traps." Akame said calmly.

"Akame gather Kurome, Sheele, Lubb, Su and Leone, take them to scout out the area and find out what the hell is going on" Najenda ordered.

"Yes master." Su nodded.

"Everyone, be careful with the Imperious Dragoon, Night is its greatest weapon. So right now, the wielder is at their strongest. Oh, and being in a forest well plenty of shadows so ya know plenty of monsters can come out of the shadows to get ya." Deagora roared.

* * *

Mordin smiled as he had pinned the three female members of Group of Terror under the very shadows of the with ease and while the leader was growling balefully as he was on one knee, blood dripping from multiple wounds across his body. Mordin smiled as he looked the leader in the eye.

"You know when I was asked to do this, the only person I wanted to kill was you. The deranged monster who took children and tortured them. Broke them. Turned innocent children and turned them into monsters. I can see the pain you put them through. Little Reamus there, I see the clumsiness she possesses and the fact that each time she failed you tortured her, you grabbed a burning brand and burnt her back." Mordin said as he looked at Reamus as she was pinned against the trees. "Then there is Womyn when she messed up on her training you ran a knife through her left hand." Mordin stated as he turned to see Womyn glaring at him but unable to move as she was tied up on the spot wrapped around in shadows. "And finally, there is Gin one of your more promising students, well compared to Kurome, Shanta and Natala. She was classed fifth so you forced more and more drugs in her body but you didn't care of the damage you did to them." Mordin said as the shadows wrapped around his rapier grew in power till they formed a vortex around the blade.

"The…..the Lord Curator….you're the lord curator aren't you?" The leader asked in surprise before he looked up to see the black blade rammed through his skull. Reamus screamed loudly while the other two looked at him angrily.

"As the Lord Curator, I hereby condemn you for execution for assaulting me and yada, yada whatever, whatever. I already took your life." Mordin said as he pulled the blade from the skull of the former leader not even flinching from the sound of blood and pulped brain. "Now what to do with….well they have perfect timing." Mordin moaned as he heard the sounds of hurried movements throughout the forest. He readied his blade, he wasn't in the mood for another fight.

* * *

Leone took the lead while Kurome and Akame ran behind while Sheele took the rear guard and Su was running around the target area preparing for a side attack. When they saw it, a blind young black haired man hold a blood covered black as night blade with the corpse of a bald man. A man Kurome knew very well. She fell to her knees shaking in fear. Yet also relief the man whom had caused her so much pain. Had written her death sentence when he force fed drugs into her system.

Akame stared at Kurome in horror and concern as she saw her little sister whom was usually so strong shake in fear. Yet her attention was drawn to the other Group of Terror assassins each one was trapped in the same dark tendrils that wriggled and writhed around the young black haired man with a metallic plate covering his eyes.

The young warrior tilted his head, a sad smile slowly spread across his face. "Five relics, four wielders ,and one humanoid relic. Clearly you are members of Night Raid. Since you have no reason to interrupt this fight, I suggest that you leave now."

"Okay what the hell is going on here?" Leone asked with a growl as she lowered her body making herself ready to pounce at the warrior.

"Well since these members of Group Of Terror tried to attack me and failed, I have eliminated their leader. Now I am deciding what to do about them." The young warrior stated before more dark tendrils writhed around him. He looked at the group. "If you want to fight I will oblige but instead of that I simply want you to take this letter." Mordin said with a smile as a dark tendril brought out a small white envelop with a red crest on top of it. The crest of Esdeath.

"What? What is this?" Sheele asked as she raised her scissors at Mordin.

"Now I am taking these members of Group Of Terror. The shadows wrapping themselves around Gin, Reamus and Womyn lifted them up and begun to bring them towards Mordin despite the baleful glare from each member at Kurome. The stare that screamed rage and despair. Shadows begun to rise around Mordin and the members of Group of Terror before they were encased in shell of darkness. Before it begun to descend into the blackness underneath them disappearing into the darkness.

"Umm what?" Leone asked in shock

"Kurome you okay?" Akame asked with concern in her voice.

"I'll be okay." Kurome responded, still shaken up.

"We better return to the boss." Sheele said as the group turned to return to HQ


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N- Sorry for the massive wait on the chapter but the health issue nearly put me down for good. So had to spend a few months recovery. Apologize if it's not up to full standard, it's gonna take me some time before I am back to 100%.**

 **To ShadowDeathSkull, What are you confused about? Anything I can do to help?**

 **To PaperbackAlloy, Sooooorrrrryyyy for the massive wait. I will try my best to keep it up to standard**

 **To Guilherm1012, Thanks for understanding, I apologize it took this long.**

 **Now everyone thank my Beta Tripletronicle and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 20

"'The darkness has always been my strength. Even before I forfeited my sight. 'For one to command the dark, one must only live in the dark'. Those were the words that were told to me when this relic was passed to me." Mordin thought to himself with a grim smile spreading across his face. Traveling through the shadows were always taxing especially when bringing 'guests'. The three unwilling members of Group of Terror were still bound in darkness but each member glared with hatred. Mordin grimaced, bending space was excruciating normally. "The trip shouldn't be too long." Mordin muttered as the darkness that encroached the entire group.

Leone, Sheele, Akame, Kurome, and Susanoo starred in both awe and confusion.

"Okay, so doesn't anyone want an explanation about what the hell that was?" Leone asked in disbelief.

"It must have something to do this." Akame said as she knelt and picked up the letter. She stared angrily at the red crest that was Esdeath's symbol.

"Big sis, what should we do with this?" Kurome asked looking at the letter in Akame's hand.

"we should take it to the boss." Akame said, looking down at the letter. Before she passed it to Susanoo. "Take this to the boss, let her see it first before Tatsumi. After all, he is still probably recovering from his wounds." Susanoo nodded once before he grabbed the letter turning around leading the way towards Night Raid HQ.

Mordin stretched his arms as he walked through the shadowy mist. The three unwilling guests were still bound in the very darkness that Mordin emanated from his body. Mordin snapped his fingers at the flicker of blue dim light burned into existence. The dim light barely lit more than a few meters from the source. The chains holding Womyn, Remus and Gin suddenly snapped around them disappearing into the ether. Gin stood up in a flash fists bared.

"Do you really want to dance that dance again. It didn't end well for you." Mordin said as he walked away from her. Gin looked around her surroundings her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She saw shelf after shelf in the room each one filled with books. Remus walked forward passed Gin her eyes were glossed over as if she was about to cry but fighting the urge to scream.

"Why didn't you kill us?" She asked Mordin her soft voice was filled with fear, the sound of it made Gin scoff. The fear in her voice upset Mordin, he never enjoyed taking life.

"Now why would you ask such a question? Aren't you happy to be alive?" Mordin asked in return as he sat down behind a large thick wooden desk, it was littered with quills and inkwells. Gin looked puzzled for a second till Mordin smiled. His smiled held warmth but the fact that his eyes were covered uneased Remus. "As I said the only one I wanted to kill was your leader. You three have suffered far too much at the hands of this empire." Mordin stated angrily, venom-filled his voice. 'This empire is such a fallen star compared to what it was meant to be. If the first emperor saw this, I bet he would fall into despair.' Mordin thought to himself.

"How do you know what happened to us?" Womyn asked as she walked beside Remus holding her hand to give the frightened girl support.

"As your leader so eloquently put it before I ended his horrid life, I am the Lord Curator, well I am supposed to be, it's nothing more than a glorified titled now, thanks to Honest. Greedy, Fat, Bastard, Whoring, Pig…" Mordin's voice filled with spite as he ranted on, shadows forming around him, almost consuming his surroundings. He waved his hand and the tendrils returned to his presence. "I apologize, that was not something I should've shown you."

"So you attacked us to prevent The Prime Minister from succeeding at stopping this accursed rebellion?" Gin asked as she stormed forward till she was standing in front of Mordin. He smiled at her courage.

"No that was not the reason. The true reason was that I was ordered to deal with you. I am still honour bound to obey the Emperor. Despite who he keeps as company. The emperor was informed of your group by Honest, who despite his namesake, told quite the intricate tale about how you assassinate innocence and help the revolution. In other words, Honest sent you to die. He sold you out." Mordin said calmly, lying was something he had ample experience with. 'And if these girls were going to reclaim some semblance of a normal life, it would be beneficial that they seem his actions as a form of kindness.' Mordin thought as he waited for Gin's response, He could hear her heartbeat accelerate as anger and disbelief flooded Gin's mind. The heart rates of the other two behind Gin also elevated.

"You may not believe me but that is the truth." Mordin said sternly. He would rather their hatred aimed at Honest then Esdeath, at least this way he could keep them focused at a target which they stood a fraction of a chance at killing. 'But first things needed to be done about their health.' He thought calmly.

"So if that is the truth what are we supposed to do now." Gin asked in shock.

"Hmm, first I would suggest that we deal with your addiction to the performance-enhancing drugs. Then I will guide you three to a temple complex far north in the mountains, near the border with the northern race, there, there are holy hot springs, infused with healing properties, from an ancient danger beast's blood I believe. If any place on this earth that can help repair the damage done to your bodies that is the place." Mordin said calmly as a tendril of darkness begun caressing along the shelves looking for a particular old rough large tome was pulled from the shelf. Mordin smiled slowly as the book was gently laid in front of him.

"I believe this book contains the general location for the hot springs and the how to traverse the difficult landscape." Mordin said as he gently opened the book, the shadows begun to trace each line, flipping through the pages at an incredible speed. "Yes, this book does have the general location, I would like to take you three there, but, I... as I said I am honour bound to the emperor. I won't betray him unless his rule truly fails. The chance of failure at the moment is very high but I think Honest still has a chance to subjugate the Empire. If that possibility shrinks to such a point where open war is the only option, well the shadowy viper that lays at the heart of the empire will be unleashed."

The entire of Night Raid gathered in the great hall with the exceptions of Deagora and Tatsumi who rested in the infirmary. Najenda read the note with curiosity, the note was handwritten in Esdeath's hand, it went on about how their battle made her heart sing. Najenda sighed at half the letter till she read the bottom half, fear and caution-filled her mind.

"They have sent the Elite Seven to work with the Jaegers?" She asked aloud. Akame looked up to her sister, both of their faces, held contempt. The gathered assassins muttered uneasily amongst themselves.

"The Elite Seven…" Akame whispered, she clenched her fist, her knuckles turning white but the sound of clanging paws drew her attention to the entrance of the great hall where the pitter patter of Deagora heralded his arrival. He came strolling in, the silvery skin reflected the torchlight all around him.

"So, why was the Imperious Dragoon here? uhh creepy tentacles." Deagora asked as he stood in front of the gathered assassins.

"Delivering a message." Najenda replied. "How long do you think Tatsumi will need to recover. With this news, we are gonna need to act fast. It couldn't happen at a more unfortunate time for us." Najenda said with a shake of her head.

"I do not know. If we tried moving him now, it could cause more damage. If I tried to accelerate his healing now, it would probably be counter-intuitive." Deagora responded.

"Hmm, I feared so, We are in quite a loathsome predicament. If we are to survive this new threat, our only hope is to try and catch the Elite Seven when they are separated from the Jaegers. If we are forced into a confrontation between both teams, it would surely result in our demise." Najenda stated to the gathered assassins. Each member nodded to her, knowing full well the end game was approaching and they needed to get stronger or they all will die.

Esdeath sat patiently waiting, the Jaegers and Elite Seven had gathered waiting for the report from the Group of Terror team, Esdeath knowing full well that Mordin had dealt with them. 'I dislike using such indirect tactics, but, If I am to keep him safe, I have no choice. When we meet again Tatsumi you will accept my feelings.' She thought to herself as she began to angrily tap her finer. She had to bite back a smile. Though the members of Elite Seven were beginning to get impatient. Esdeath held a small cache of dossiers from Mordin, in-depth information of the members of Elite Seven. Esdeath grabbed the first document, the leader of the Elite Seven even though their numbers had decreased to five strong. The leader was Najasho, a short young man with spiky blonde and bright golden eyes. He wore a military outfit with some similarities to Esdeath's own outfit. It consisted of a long trench coat with golden epaulets and a suit underneath. He had two metallic arms eerie similar to Seryu's arms. Esdeath read a side note left by Mordin. 'Subject Najasho, captured by the Oarburghs, they amputated both of his arms. Lucky to be alive. Like most members of E7 holds a strong hate towards Akame. Psyche profiling suggests mental instability. Yet, appears to still hold strong affections towards his comrades.' Esdeath traced her finger along the final line. She had to be impressed with Najasho's exploits, she looked at the young individual, looking at his weapon, the Water-Dragon sword. An impressive weapon, not as great as the Teigue, or Imperial relics but still an impressive weapon. Esdeath looked at the next document referring to the member known as Poney, a young girl with green eyes and long auburn hair worn in a ponytail and decorated with a few hairpins. She wore a beige tank top along with the unique shingu Yocto-bottoms, a pair of trousers. Esdeath looked at the in-depth information Mordin had gone into for the unique Shingu, it accelerates the user's abilities and amplifies their leg power. However, the increase is not great, very reliant on user's natural strength, thus the strength of Pony is rather strong. Esdeath was grateful for the more in-depth information. The third member was a young girl with amber eyes and short light brown hair. She had quite the curvaceous figure. She often wore a long brown and white dress, with brown boots. Her weapon was the Shingu Prometheus, dual pistols. 'Deadly ranged weapons, with the ability to manipulate the bullets mid-flight, twisting and turning its trajectory, even capable of firing in many different forms. Downside was that the more they are used in quick succession, the accuracy declines. It appears Shingu are quite inferior to Teigue, though working injunction to your Jaegers will be a very potent combo.' Mordin's notes trailed on, each one giving more information about the members present. Next was Green, a young man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a green jacket with a black t-shirt and black pants. His shoes were black and a pair-glass hung off the tip of his nose. "He wields the Shingu Sidewinder, a powerful whip that moves in accordance with its possessor's will, unfortunately, this Shingu also has a flaw where the whip's strong characteristics make it hard to control. Man, they really failed to make Teigues didn't they?' Mordin was leaving questions for Esdeath, she chuckled to herself as she read them. "And last but not least the so-called 'father', a man who adopted these children turning them into killers, Gozuki, is a middle-aged gentleman with blonde hair and green eyes. He has a small neckbeard. He usually wears a white shirt with black pants and a red scarf. This individual may be a problem for you as he raised the children of E7 as his very own, meaning he could still have feelings for Akame, though this may be true, those feelings could be of rage and other annoying emotions. Furthermore, with him present your Jaeger Shanta may have conflicted allegiances. He is a skilled warrior and a former member of the Rakshasa demons, like any of those members he can manipulate his body. Oh and here is an interesting bit, he was the former wielder of Murasame." Esdeath took in the information Mordin had given her when the doors of the meeting chamber swung open revealing the Lord Curator, stroll in with a dread look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N - Hey everyone hope, you all had a great Christmas and hopefully will have a good new year.**

 **I am sorry for the delay in between chapters, life has been...hectic to put in short. Now anyway thank you to Tripletronicle for helping and checking with this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Najenda stood angrily in her office, her metallic finger tapping angrily into her arm, the letter had given them so insightful information but it also confirmed a worrying fact that the empire was slowly closing around their HQ. "We are lucky for the next few missions we are on the move, right Su?" Najenda looked to her Teigue as she tilted her head to the horned warrior.

"Yes, boss we are." He responded with a cautioned smile, as the hurried rattling of the small silver dragon came bursting into her office.

"Boss, please come quick!" Deagora said in a panicked state, his words a flurry of emotions. Najenda putting the letter down, nodded only once in response to the dragon following Deagora as he led her through HQ heading towards the infirmary. The rest of Night Raid had been given a few assignments to carry out. Akame and Kurome were to meet up with some resistance informants to recover information about the impending religious revolt apparently building in Kyoroch, with the path of peace becoming so powerful it could benefit the revolution, if timed wisely. Lubb was off gathering resources and supplies in the capital alongside Leone, while Mine and Sheele were checking the outer perimeter. Chelsie was fulfilling a hit on a lowlife of an Imperial Lord. Najenda stood in disbelief, Deagora was standing beside her in the infirmary, the pale yellow tiles reflected the light around the room. Najenda looked to the bed expecting to see Tatsumi resting in it. "D...that you?" She heard the voice of at Tatsumi echoed from, behind the bed. "We here kid." In soothing tones, Deagora responded as he led Najenda to the side of the bed where Tatsumi rested against the wall. His eyes were wide and were staring at his legs, they held the emotion of disbelief and horror. "Tatsumi what's wrong.?" Najenda asked, as she knelt next Tatsumi.

"B..Boss...I can't move my legs…" Tatsumi responded, his voice a mixture of horror and fear as he looked at her. His eyes meeting hers, the fear and pain as plain as day could be seen in his emerald eyes.

* * *

The sun begun to rise as Esdeath gathered her subordinates the meeting chamber of the imperial palace. Esdeath waited for the good news, as Mordin entered the meeting chamber. The Elite Seven responded quickly weapons drawn and aimed at Mordin as he entered unannounced into the chamber. "Relax." Esdeath said calmly gesturing with a flick of her hand to the Elite Seven. "So Mordin, what can I do for you today?" She asked knowing full well what Mordin was going to say.

"I am so sorry to inform you about this most horrendous news, but it appears that the assassination team group of terror have not reported back from their investigation though our spies have located the body of one of their number. It appears to be the leader of group of terror. Where ever the other members could be is a mystery to us but it is assumed they are dead or captured.

"What!?" Gozuki asked as he stood up, his face was a mix of rage and disbelief, Esdeath figured his reaction would be as much. Afterall he and the leader of Group of Terror worked together for a time, of course they could of been friends Esdeath thought as she clicked her fingers, "You are unaware of what happened to the rest of the team?" She asked to Mordin, anger building in her chest. ' _What games are you playing, blind fool_ " She asked herself eyeing Mordin, though she knew he couldn't stare at her, her instincts told her he was watching her.

"I apologise to inform you of such painful news but my agents were unable to find any bodies for the rest of the members." Mordin responded, he could feel the enraged glare coming from Esdeath, he smiled at the thought of it, knowing full well it would anger her more.

"Elite Seven, Jaegers, the time has come, we will not stand for this atrocity, we will avenge the death of our fallen comrades! We bring the fight to Night Raid!" She roared to inspire her subordinates. She glared angrily at Mordin ' _I will deal with you later.'_

* * *

Mine and Akame were back and forth in front of the infirmary, after hearing that Tatsumi had awoken while they were out but is unable to stand gave them each unbelievable amounts of disbelief. "I want to go in there.." Akame whispered as she placed her hand on the door while Mine stared at Akame, her thought's mirrored her's, she too was desperate to see Tatsumi, but Najenda had left explicit orders for none of them to disturb them except for Lubb and Su. Chelsie walked into hallway from the great hall, a lollipop in her mouth and a smile on her lips. "Jobs complete!" She said smiling till she picked up on the atmosphere between Akame and Mine. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"It's Tatsumi, he's worse than we thought!" Akame said without thinking as she turned to face Chelsie.

"What?!" Chelsie replied in kind, dropping the lollipop from her mouth as she began to panic, she knew Tatsumi pushed himself so far in his fight with Esdeath was too keep her safe.

"He can't walk or even stand." Mine said with pain and regret in her voice.

"No way…" Chelsie responded her voice a mere whisper. "I need to see him!" She said as she stormed to the door, only for Mine to put her hand in the way. "I'm sorry Chelsie but the boss has asked that no one disturb them for now. I am sorry." Mine said sorrowfully as she and Akame turned away from the door heading to the kitchen. Chelsie went to grab the door handle again, but her hand rested just above it when she shook her head, a single tear slid her cheek as she turned away from the infirmary heading to the Kitchen after Akame and Mine. Kurome was waiting for them along with Leone, each one's face mirrored those walking in. The collective mood of Night Raid was concern and rage. They wanted to help but were powerless to do a thing about it.

* * *

The dim light of the rising sun peered through the window like a dying ember from a now dormant flame. Tatsumi took weakened steps as he tried to move around the infirmary, the smell of dried blood still filled the air, Tatsumi's body still ached when he tried to move his legs, he stood with two wooden supports beside him, bearing the weight of his body. Najenda shook her head, before the fight with Esdeath, Tatsumi was becoming an invaluable asset but now he was could barely stand.

"Will he recover?" She asked aloud to the metallic dragon sat beside her.

"Can't say…" Deagora responded as he tilted his head towards her. Najenda didn't need to see the look the dragon was giving to know the emotion, it was pain.

"You think this is permanent?" She asked, if this injury had broken Tatsumi, she only had one option, she needed to send him somewhere safe, his life as an assassin would be over.

"He tapped into too much power when we fought Esdeath. I also used too much bringing him back here…If only I was….." Deagora went to move towards Tatsumi when a blinding azure light was violently born into existence.

"I'm not done yet…" The anger and determination in his voice broke the gloom shared between Najenda and the Dragon, Najenda couldn't believe it, she had to raise her arm over her eye as Tatsumi's two hands were burning brightly as he held onto the wooden supports burning them to cinders in seconds, without the supports holding him Tatsumi fell to his knees, he rested his hand on the grey tiles of the infirmary. The room was beginning to turn into a smeltery.

"I'm not done…." The sounds of bones, straining echoed loudly in the room, yet Tatsumi pressed on, as the flames in his hands begun to burn a bright azure blaze.

The ground blackened as he tried to stand again, this time he managed to stand upright without anything helping him.

"...He's making his body regenerate faster?...That shouldn't be possible…" Deagora watched Tatsumi clench his fists, the flames died down, the room temperature gradually cooled down. Najenda let loose a sigh of relief, Deagora was standing in front of Tatsumi when he lost his balance had fallen onto the dragon who raised his wings and bared Tatsumi's weight.

"Kid, how did you do that? You used my power without any drawbacks despite your body being at it's very limit." Deagora asked with intrigue in his voice.

"No idea D….I just wanted to stand." Tatsumi responded with a weakened smile.

"Just wanted to stand?...heh you are a strange one kid." Deagora responded as he helped Tatsumi back onto his feat. ' _That shouldn't even be possible for him to use my power like that, it's like the restraints don't exist within him…..that is worrying..'_ Deagora pondered as he helped Tatsumi to his bed. "I think we should let him rest boss.

"I think you're quite right Deagora, though sun rise tomorrow, we will have to move to our new base in Kyoroch. We have new orders from the Revolutionary Army to kindle the flames of revolution in the path of peace religion.

* * *

Esdeath had ordered the assassin of the Elite Seven to move ahead of her and the Jaegers. She wanted them positioned in Kyoroch, just in case Night Raid had beaten the Jaegers to the holy city first, or if that troublesome religion got out of hand, then the Elite Seven would aid the four Rakshasa demons in the mission to silence the head of the religion. "Hmm according to Mordin's informants Night Raid's Akame and Kurome were spotted leaving in the early morning heading to a outskirt town on the route to Kyoroch. My Jaegers if we move with haste we will catch up to Night Raid and put an end to this loathsome resistance once and for all!" Esdeath stated in front of gathered might of the Jaegers. The mere mentioning of the Akame and Kurome made Shanta tighten her grip on her Teigue, the leather straps strained under the pressure.

"Moving towards the holy city of Kyoroch? While we have witnesses putting Najenda and a splinter group leaving heading East, that will place them in a city sympathetic to the Revolution. Either way is highly suspicious." Bols stated as the Jaegers were gathered in a empty town square in front of a small water fountain.

"Agreed, seems like a trap." Sebastian stated as he looked to Esdeath for confirmation of his theory.

"Yes it is indeed a trap, Night Raid has been acting through the shadows trying to conceal themselves. Now they reveal themselves! We will not let this chance go. I don't care if it is a trap. We will destroy it and anything else in our way." Esdeath ordered the look in her eye going wild similar to a lioness on the hunt. "Wave, Shanta and Bols and Seryu, I want you three to head to Kyoroch while Sebastian and Run are with me. And one final thing, I want to make this painfully clear, if anyone encounters the wielder of Deagora, we have orders to capture alive. Do I make myself clear!" She asked, her tone hid the underlying hints of a threat.


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N - I am very sorry for the massive delay between the chapters I will try to work faster on them.**

 **To Guilherm1012 - I am sorry again for the small chapter, life is beyond hectic and I have barely any time to work on this. I will try to make time in the future though. I hope you enjoy.**

 **To Kalashnikov ak47 -Done...**

Chapter 22

The rising sun painted the valley a stark orange. A crystal blue lake surrounded by a green forest peacefully blew in the gentle breeze. The shimmering water broke as Chelsie burst from under the water, she wore a blue bikini with frills which bounced with her as she emerged from the water.

"Ohohoh What a sight!" Lubb struggled to not jump as he watched Chelsie walk onto the sandy shore.

"Dude the drool is forming a puddle at this point." Tatsumi held a look of disappointment as he looked at his friend and ally sitting on a wooden stool drooling at the lavish sight of the Women of Night Raid bath in the water and Sunlight.

"WHAT?! Are you stupid or GAY!?" Lubb squealed as he stared at Tatsumi, his words a mere cry of a petulant child.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Tatsumi's face turned a bright red as he slammed his foot into the sandy shore as he looked Lubb in the eye.

"Well, to be fair kid, you have been giving me some flags. I mean when you were in the **DREAM SCENARIO** you froze up." Deagora's ring dangled from the silver chain wrapped around Tatsumi's neck.

"Gahh ssh it ring." Tatsumi moaned as he looked at his relic. The sound of water splashing suddenly stopped as Leone and Chelsie stared at Tatsumi, seductively standing in front of him. Leone wore an orange and yellow bikini which showed much of her body.

"Heyia~ Tatsumi we need you to settle something for us~." Leone said as she leaned towards Tatsumi, the dripping water running of her curved body. Chelsie put her right hand and rested it gently on her hip as he posed in front of Tatsumi.

"Sooo~ Who's is better Tatsumi~?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Uhh uhhh, I…..I…." The panicked stutter from Tatsumi as he tried to find an escape from the question.

"Ladies, Ladies, I fear you may have been confused about Tatsumi's sexuality. He likes men after all." Deagora's voice as serious as the day Tatsumi claimed him in the cave. Tatsumi's face turned bright red as he grabbed the ring of the chain, quickly bringing the gem to his eye.

"I AM NOT! I think they are both gorgeous. Leone with the water dripping of her is absolutely amazing to look at but Chelsie's slender body in that suit is a sight to behold, a stunningly graceful sight." His cheeks were red as he shouted at the ring.

"...Played" The amusement on his voice gave Tatsumi all the information he needed to hear. He had walked into Deagora's trap so easily.

"Soo Tatsumi are you saying that we both win~" Leone asked as she leaned even closer to Tatsumi. "Maybe your big sister should give you a reward. Want in Chelsie~?" Leone pulled Chelsie closer as she slowly advanced to Tatsumi.

"Uhh uhhh WOW SU you are buff." Tatsumi relieved he had an escape as he turned to see the relic walk towards them with a plate of food for them to eat.

"Ahh he ran away…" Chelsie said as she still embraced Leone. Lub whom was pale the entire conversation burst from his seat.

"WHY...WHY TATSUMI? If you just asked me I would of given you an honest answer and jumped at both of you." Lub said as he threw himself at them.

"Guys like you are no fun.." Leone said as she caught him and threw him back into the sand.

The rest of the Night Raid team waited on top a cliff nearby. Najenda sat quietly in a seat as Akame, Kurome, Mine and Sheele looked over the edge evious of the fun being had by their fellow assassins. The four assassins wore swimsuits as well, even if they were away from the water.

"Hmm Esdeath is catching us up….just as planned. Well you four will need to grab as much attention as possible. We need them to follow us after all." Najenda smiled as she let loose a bird with a letter strapped to is claw as it flew away into the horizon.

"Yes boss." The four girls said in unison. Akame and Kurome looked into the open sky the clouds themselves parted like flocks of birds. Mine and Sheele noticed the sisters.

"She'll be coming for us won't she sis?" Kurome asked, her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"Yes…..she will be." Akame responded, her voice filled with fear and regret.

"Fate is cruel….We will be forced to fight one of our oldest of friends." Kurome's voice filled with sorrow and pain.

"That is so...but don't forget. We are all here for you. We are your family and we will be there whenever you need us." Mine said as she pulled Kurome's head into her chest. Sheele did the same to Akame. "We are here for you." Sheele said as she embraced Akame.

"This feels nice Sheele…" Akame whispered as she snuggled into Sheele. Kurome looked at her sister and Sheele. "Hmm I want in on that feeling.." She whispered casually.

"WHAT?!" Mine burst red, with embracement.

Shanta half of the Jaegers through a canyon of rock and stone. The sandy covered almost everything the eye could see. She took the lead atop a white horse followed by Wave, Seryu and Bols, each one atop their own horse.

"So, are we going to be facing Night Raid, the most deadly criminals in the entire empire. How do you think I'll stand compared to them?" Bols' voice held an alloy of emotion cold fear blended with something akin to fear or rage but sweeter than both.

"Well, when I faced one of their members, even though he didn't fight back I got the feeling he is the same strength as me. So I know you'll be a big help!" Wave pulled his horse back so he could speak to his friend.

"That maybe so, but the weakest member of our group is you sweetie~~" Shanta stated with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at Wave.

"Ohoh Are you starting on me?" Wave asked playfully. "When I unleash my Grand Chariot I do not hold back."

"Show me then big boy." Shanta teased with a mischievous smile.

"You two look ahead…" Seyru pointed in front of them where a scarecrow waited for them in the middle of the canyon sticking out like a sore thumb. The words Handsome guy written boldly on it's chest.

"So, anyone else getting a trap vibe here?" Wave asked.

"No, it looks pretty manly I think…" Shanta said her smile still plastered on her face.

"BE SERIOUS!" Wave shouted as a golden bolt of light slammed into the after image of Shanta, a blur of golden slid backwards as Shanta flipped out of the air, her eyes like a corned predator. Anger and excitement burned on her face as her eyes dart around the clearing looking for the sharpshooter. Yet, in her zeal to find her aggressor she lowered her guard to the scarecrow whom burst in a white cloud as a blue haired horned warrior surged toward her catching her off guard and striking at her.

In a clash of metal and fury, Wave appeared in flash the blade of his Grand Chariot holding back the warrior if only for a moment as Susano threw the young Jaeger into the very heavens with a mighty swing.

"Well the sharpshooter failed but we removed a combatant we didn't need to face. Giving us an even greater advantage." Najenda stood forward, Leone, Tatsumi clad in Deagora, Akame and Kurome at her side as she spoke to the bewildered Jaegers. "This is your end!" The roar in her voice that of a lioness as it corners it's prey.

"All of them are here. So it was a trap." Bols' voice held fear yet he stood tall ready to fight the Assassins of Night Raid.

"Well, if it isn't my two best friends~. Oh how I have missed you. Shall I show you how strong I am now~?" Shanta's voice became ever more deranged as she spoke, the darkness plaguing her mind grew and grew as she smiled deliciously at her best friends. She slowly drew her beloved relic yatsufusa. The blade unleashed a horrific cry as purple lightning blasted around the clearing. The ground shook, cracked and broke away as slow moving bodies dug themselves out of the ground.

"I hope your ready Night Raid coz this is a battle between relic wielders and I am dying to see you all BLEE-HEHE-EED"


End file.
